He Was My Companion
by Flora Fangirl
Summary: Flora is a poor girl who lives in a village in Lynphia whereas Helia is the son of a rich businessman,Baron Knightly. Flora's mother and Helia's father are very good friends. If they have to move to Helia's house and Flora is forced into a marriage with Helia? Will this marriage work? And will these both have a Happy Ending? Previously was I am Yours for All Eternity.
1. Chapter 1

**The Characters:**

**Flora Primrose**: A sweet, timid and a innocent tree hugger girl from the village Verolina of Lynphia. She is poor. Her father died of tuberculosis. She adores him a lot. She ends up in a marriage with Helia but falls in love with him because of his politeness and respect for others.

**Helia Knightly**: Son of a rich businessman, Baron Knightly. A polite artistic boy and a mama's boy too! He ends up in a marriage with Flora but eventually falls for her because of her innocent, loving and caring nature. Beauty is another thing!

**Petal Knightly: **Flora and Helia's small four years old daughter. Born premature she has one of her heart's valve not functioning. She is born in unusual circumstances but loves her mom and dad.

**Rose Primrose**: Flora's mother. A doting mother as she is, who thinks just about her child not about herself. Suffering from brain cancer she dies in her sleep. She is a friend of a rich businessman.

**David Primrose**: Flora's father. He died of tuberculosis when Flora was small. He wa a loving father, a good husband and a great person.

**Baron Knightly **: Helia's father. He is a rich businessman and the owner Knightly Company. He is a good friend, husband, father and a person. He thinks a lot about his friend, Rose and moves her into his house for her better treatment.

**Lilliana Knightly**: Helia's mother. She is also a doting mother but objects Flora and Helia's marriage as Flora is not of her society. She tries a lot to break them apart.

**Krystal Asher**: She is the best friend of Helia right from the school. She loves him insanely but when goes into depression when she gets to know about their marriage.

**Josh Swift**: Flora's batch mate and Krystal's classmate. He loves Krystal to a great extent but she rejects him as he is not as educated as her. He helps Lilliana with her plan to break Flora and Helia apart, for she offers him to get educated from Magix's best college.

**Sara Asher:** Krystal's mother. Loves her daughter a lot and hopes that Helia will propose her sometime. Supports Lilliana with her plan to break Flora and Helia apart.

**Nioebe Fuong:** Rose's neighbor. Takes Rose as a friend and even supports Flora when she is kicked out of her home. She is great person.

**Aisha Fuong:** Nioebe's Daughter. She is the best friend of Flora and helps her lot to recover the shock of being married to a unknown person. She loves Flora and does everything to comfort her.


	2. An Unusual Encounter

**My new story begins. No magic and is an innocent love story.**

* * *

"**Josh is saying lies. He is saying rubbish. You believe me Helia, don't you? Look at me Helia. Listen to me, Helia. Helia please! I am not like this, Helia. You know I am not like this. I have no relation with that person. Helia, I am your Flora, just yours, nobody else's. I love you a lot! I love you, Helia and you alone! I can never do that with you. You are the only one I love!" I cried in sobs. He pulled his hands out of mine, Got up and stomped away, left me alone to fight this cruel world. I lay on the ground, crying his name. "Helia!"**

* * *

**From the beginning **

**Flora's POV:**

Scrub-Scrub-Scrub! I am washing dishes in the kitchen. OH! I forgot to introduce myself; I am Flora Primrose, 19 years old, a brunette, living in village Verolina in Lynphea and right now washing utensils, You would be thinking why in the world am I washing dishes for?! Well my family belongs to lower class. We live in a small cottage in the village. My dad, David Primrose, died of tuberculosis when I was just 12. Bad memories always haunt my mind. Well by dad I remembered that I had to go to his grave today. I quickly checked the time, 30 minutes left. I can go walking to save some money. I continued washing plates.

**15 minutes later….**

"Quick, Flora! QUICK!" I mumbled to myself putting on my denims. I looked at myself in the mirror. A white dress with some light purple patterns and denims, my hairs open( I rarely keep my hair open) and my favorite or should I say the only wedges I have on.

"Alright!" I told myself and got out of my 'hideout'. I saw mom having her forehead palmed, sitting on the couch. Is it one of her killer headaches again?

"Mom!" I called, went to her and wrapped my arms around her. She gave me a small smile.

"Are you alright? Shall I stay at home rather than going to dad's grave?" I said massaging her head.

"No sweetie, it's important!" Mom told me in a sick voice. I was starting to get worried!

"Mom, it can be postponed. I'll go tomorrow!" I said to her' kneeling to her position and holding her shoulders, having worry in my eyes.

"Flora, I am alright! Nioebe will take care of me. But you need to go!" She said massaging her temples. I was worried than too Aunt Nioebe came and assured that me that she will take good care of mom and persuaded me to go.

**On the road…**

I was in the cheapest flower store in Lynphea. The cheapest flower here is a bouquet of periwinkles of different colours in just 3 Leatives (my invention currency, a dollar). I got for a bouquet of white, orange and yellow daffodils which was of 9 Leatives. I paid and left the shop.

My dad's grave was near the city of Leathivia and Verolina is quite close to it so I wouldn't be too far away from my destination. Out of nowhere a luxurious car came in front of me. I got aside before it could dash me and continued my venture.

**Helia's POV:**

I stretched myself in the garden doing a little exercise. Well I used to workout earlier but now I am way to busy for it. Hey there me, The Helia Knightly (note the sarcasm). You would be thinking I am a snobnoxious (mixture of snobbish and obnoxious), well no. Sorry for that joke, I am Helia Knightly, 20 years old, a raven haired boy, living in the city of Leathivia. Today is another day of office. There's just one interesting thing about that place, childhood bestest friend, Krystal. Don't get any ideas, WE ARE NOT DATING! We're just good friends. She's also my colleague, lucky, ain't I?

I quickly ate my breakfast. I was just about to leave when…

"Helia!" Someone called. My mom!

"Yeah mom, what happened?" I said getting back and hugging her. She pulled off with a smile.

"Son, your dad has left for some kind of important work. The office is in your supervision. Do well!" She said still smiling. Goodness, NO! If that's so I will divide the work between Krystal and me.

"Alright, mom! Bye!" I said waving my hand to her. She waved back. I got into my Lexus car. I slammed the door, started the engine, clutched the gear, stirred the steering wheel, pressed the accelerator and drove. The gatekeeper, Sam opened the gate and I got on the way.

**Midway to the office….**

I was driving when I realized I lost the track and am on the wrong road. I knew a road from here but it was quite LONG. But I had no other option. Suddenly I saw a slender figure in the middle of the road. She got aside so I could go. When she passed by my side, I examined her from the window pane.

Long beautiful brunette hair, a slim waist, tan skin, an hourglass figure, and holding daffodils. She must be a beauty (don't think of me as a horny teenager!). But till now I have just saw snobbish girls except Krystal. All of them are attractive but not beautiful from inside. She must be one of them. I am searching for somebody whose heart is as beautiful as her body. I pressed the accelerator, pushed the clutch further, rotated the steering wheel to left and drove to my path.

**How do you like it? Review!**

_**Next chapter: Rose gets to know she is suffering brain cancer, calls Baron to save her and he takes her to his home with Flora. That's when Flora and Helia meet.**_


	3. Did We Meet Somewhere?

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y!**

At Flora's home….

Rose's POV:

"How many times have I told you for having a CT scan?!" Nioebe said handing me a mug of coffee. I gladly accepted it.

"Nioebe, there's nothing serious. It's just a headache!" I said massaging my temples, drinking the hot substance.

"A headache?! You are reporting this headache from the past three months, Rose!" She said with a worry/anger mixed voice.

"Alright, alright. We will go today itself!" I told her assuring. She smiled.

"Good! Let's go!" She said, holding my shoulders for helping me up.

Hospital….

I got out from the Scanning room and sat on the chair at the desk. Nioebe was already sitting on the chair next to me. The doctor sat in front of us. Both of them were having extremely worried faces. What happened?

"Is everything alright doctor?" I asked while the doctor was checking my reports. He gave me a pitiful look.

"Sorry Mrs. Primrose. You are diagnosed with brain cancer." Doctor said. I was SHOCKED. Tears slowly slithered my eyes.

"Rose, you'll be alright!" Nioebe assured, hugging me. I cried in her arms. What will happen to my little flower?

"Please Nioebe, I request, you won't tell this to Flora!" I said her worriedly.

"But-" She was going to continue when I cut her in between.

"Please, Nioebe, please!" I pleaded to her.

"Ahm, ahm, Mrs. Primrose, this disease of yours is on the last level. So you better go to Leathivia and opt for a professional treatment." The doctor said. But a professional treatment costs thousands of Leatives! What am I going to do?

At the same time with Helia…..

Helia's POV:

"Waiter, get us some teas!" I said the waiter. He nodded and went to bring us tea. I was with Krystal in a café', spending some friends' time.

"Remember Helia, how girls around the college used to adore you, one of them even sang 'Love Game' for you. I was so like laughing out loud and even literally fell on the floor. Girls were totally falling for you those days!" Krystal said stifling a laugh.

"Krystal don't you dare remind me that again if your life is dear to you! Those silly stupid girls used to chase me like I was a puppy!" I said sighing. I totally hated my college days. That's when our teas came.

"Your tea, Sir." The waiter said setting the teas on our table with sugar and milk.

"Thank you!" I said smiling genuinely.

"Helia, would you take some sugar?" Krystal asked teasingly.

"Yeah. For sure!" I said sarcastically. She was gonna put some when I swatted her hand.

"Krystal! You know I don't like sugar in my beverages!" I said in a 'matter of fact' voice. She giggled.

"I don't get how you don't like sugar. I so diet conscious then too sugar is a must!" She said adding some spoons of sugar into her tea. We then continued to talk over a cup of tea.

At night in Flora's home…..

Rose's POV:

I peeped into my daughter's room. She slept peacefully on her bed, unknown of my problem. A tear threatened to fall and I let it. I closed my eyes. How will she react when she gets to know that I have brain cancer? This thought was already was haunting me. I closed the door. Wiping my tears, I proceeded to the window in our living room.

I took my phone and dialed the only number I could dial to tell this, Baron, my best friend. I can only tell him about it. I put the phone on my ear. Suddenly someone picked up the phone.

"Hey there, rose!" Baron said cheerfully.

"Hi Baron!" I said in my crackling voice.

"Rosie, are you okay?" He asked in a worried voice. I could see him frown. I wiped my tears.

"Baron, save me! Save me, Baron! Please save me!" I yelled in the phone.

"What happened, Rose? Tell me!" Baron demanded.

"I told you this morning about the headache, it wasn't just a headache. Doctor says that I am suffering from cancer!" I said crying my eyes out. I covered my mouth so Flora couldn't hear me weeping.

"WHAT?!" Baron kind of yelled on the phone. I heard him drop on his sofa. He surely would have been shocked.

"Rose, I will come tomorrow and take you and Flora with me to Leathivia. You will have a better treatment here. You will be cured, my sister (he considered me as a sister)! Don't worry about the money, I'll pay it." He said assuring me. I smiled a little.

"Baron you don't have to-" I was going to continue but Baron protested.

"You consider me as a brother, don't you? So let me take my responsibility. Pack your necessary things, I am coming tomorrow!" He said.

"Thank you so much! Bye!" I said cheerfully.

"Bye!" He said and hung up.

**Next morning…**

**Flora's POV:**

I had just come after giving exams of my third year of BSc (Bachelor of Science). Yes I had done BSc in Science, Maths and Stats. As soon as I dropped my bag on my bed, I felt a tap at my shoulder. I turned around to see mom.

"Good morning, Marmee!" I greeted her by using the nickname I had given her.

"Good morning, sweet heart! How did the exams go?" She asked me. I smiled.

"Good, at least as I think! What about your headache?" I asked. Her face turned from a laughing one to a sad one.

"Sweetie, I had to talk to you. See, I…., means I am…., the headaches I reported were…." She stammered at every word. I held her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Mom, please tell me, what happened?" I asked as softly as I could.

"I am suffering from cancer!" She screamed and bursted into tears. Am I hearing things? Did I just hear that my mother has cancer? Tears ran down my eyes. Could this really be happening?! No! This can't happen; it is only just a dream! I blinked my eyes twice in blankness. I even pinched myself. It wasn't a dream; it was the merciless and cruel reality! I sobbed and sobbed, harder by the second.

My mom looked and saw me crying. She shook her head and then wrapped her arms around me. I cried harder.

"Sweetie, pack clothes and necessary things. We're moving to Baron's." She said wiping hers and my tears, soothing my head. But Uncle Baron is just mom's friend. We can't live at his house and make him pay for mom's treatment.

"But mom, he's just your friend. We can't be his burden!" I said. She nodded.

"I know. But Baron insisted." She said with guilt in her voice.

"Alright, we will go there but return as soon as you get well, Okay?" I asked taking her hands in mine. She nodded. I hugged her and went away to pack things.

**At the evening…**

**Helia's POV:**

We were leaving for bringing Aunt Rose and her daughter. Last night dad got to know that she is diagnosed with cancer. From that time he decided to bring them at home. I was dressed in casual attire, a plain white T-shirt, and beige pants. We came out of the door.

"Return quickly!" Mom said waving. I waved back and got into the driver's seat of the car and dad on the passenger's seat. Usually I used to drive car as dad is getting 'older'. Don't dare call my dad old; he'll get your nerves!

**Near the Verolina main street….**

"Son, first to the right and then straight. We will get to the house." Dad directed. I did as he said. I rotated the steering wheel right and then straight off. Then we saw a shabby little cottage in front of us. Nature totally surrounded it. Different colours everywhere. I see, somebody must have nurtured it.

"So is this Aunt Rose's home?" I asked to father, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. He got out of the car and shut the door.

"Yes!" He said nodding. Suddenly I saw a figure watering the rose bushes. It was a slender one. She must be a girl. She saw us and smiled.

"Uncle Baron!" She exclaimed and came running towards dad. She seemed so familiar. God knows, where I saw her! Dad beckoned her to hug him. She gladly did.

"There's my little Flora! How have you gotten so big?" He said pulling off. The girl, I guess Flora giggled. I was watching them, quite confused. Soon father noticed my expression. He stifled a laugh.

"Oops, I forgot to introduce you both! Flora this is Helia, my son and Helia this is Flora, Aunt Rose's daughter." He said introducing both of us to each other. I held my hand out. She also offered her hand out, thinking I was gonna shake hands. But instead I held her hand in mine, brought them to my lips and kissed its back. I must say her hands were feathery soft. I tilted my head a little up and saw her blushing.

"Flora, a beautiful name for a beautiful flower!" I said making her blush harder.

**Flora's POV:**

Okay, let me get it straight, did he just kiss my hand? I mean, I thought that he was going for a handshake but instead planted the softest kiss on it. I couldn't imagine or dream any handsome and rich boy like him to kiss my hand like a gentleman, making me feel like a princess for a while. I felt my blood rushing towards my cheeks making them go red. He lifted his head with a smile.

"Flora, a beautiful name for a beautiful flower!" He said making me totally flushed.

"Ahm, ahm, I didn't knew my son was such a romantic person. But no public display of affection, please!" Uncle said making both of us blush and draw our hands back, quite embarrassed of what just happened. Before the topic could come back…..

"Mom is in. She is waiting for us. Please come in!" I said ushering them to come inside my home. Uncle went straight inside the home whereas Helia stopped and looked at me. I looked up and that's when our eyes locked. He had aquamarine eyes, deep aquamarine ones. They were teal from a distance but if you look at them carefully they were aquamarine.

**Helia's POV:**

I stopped right in front of her. She looked up and that's when our eyes met. She had emerald eyes, two beautiful jade pools of innocence, urging me to jump in them. They were sending me in a trance… Then I slapped back to reality and realized I had to go in. I walked in and she followed me.

**No POV:**

"Rose, you will be alright sister!" Baron said comforting Rose. Flora and Helia stood still, watching the emotional scene. Flora wiped a tear from her eyes, as the friends were brother and sister like. Helia chuckled at Flora's reaction. She sends a glare towards him, seeing this Helia held his ears and mouthed a sorry, while Flora gave a small smile.

"Flora, sweetie! Come here!" Rose said. Flora came and hugged her tightly. Helia smiled genuinely by seeing this.

"Let's get going!" Baron said getting up. Flora and Rose nodded. Helia lead himself outside the cottage to the car. The others too got outside of cottage and sat in the car, after loading the luggage. Helia on the driver's seat, Baron on passenger's seat and Flora and Rose on the backseat. While driving to Leathivia, Helia kept taking glances at Flora from the rear view mirror.

**So this is my second chappie! I won't be able to upload till 26th December for my exams! But the third chapter will be you Chris****tmas gift!**

**_Next chapter:Rose requests Baron to find someone to marry as she discovers that the cancer is fatal and cannot be cured, she would die eventually. Baron suggests something that both Flora and Helia can't imagine._  
**


	4. Engaged? Forcefully!

**ENJOY!**

**In the hospital...**

**Flora's POV:**

"Marmee come on. You have got to swallow it down!" I said giving mom a spoon of her syrup.

"Sweetie, no! Please take it away!" She said pushing the spoon aside.

"Mom, now you're acting childish!" I said with a sarcastic sigh. Her forehead lines appear, forming a frown. There it goes. I give her the spoon and she drinks it with disgust.

"Yuck!" She coughs, taking the glass of water from the hospital bedside. I giggled.

"That's my girl..." I said while mom gave a look.

"Oh sorry! That's my mom!" I said, bursting into series of laughter. She also bursts into fits of laughter.

**Meanwhile at Helia's office…..**

**Krystal's POV:**

"Tell Helia that Krystal wants to meet him." I said formally to Melanie, who was the receptionist. Hey there, I am Krystal Asher, 20 years old, a girl with pink hair and fair skin and soon going to be Mrs. Knightly. I am sure Helia is gonna propose me sometime; I know that he loves me like I love him. I mean, Come on! We have been 'Best Friends' for like eternity! We are damn close, he shares all his secrets with me and I too do the same. I entered his office after Melanie called Helia.

"Hey there!" I said dropping my bag on the couch and sitting on the chair in front of Helia's desk.

"Hi Krystal!" He said looking out of his life, I mean laptop!

"So please, can we have our coffee ritual?" I asked. He nodded, picked up the intercom and called the butler.

"Hello Jacob, bring me two cups of coffee, please?" He said in the intercom.

"Okay!" He said nodding and kept the intercom.

"Yeah, he'll be here in a minute or two." He said again getting tangled in the world of work.. Work!

"Helia firstly shut that silly thing!" I said trying to shut his laptop and ended successfully. He gave me a glare. I gave an innocent smile. He too smiled at me.

"Secondly you were talking about your dad's friend who got ill?" I asked. He nodded.

"Well she's in observation for some days as she has recently gone through the surgery. The doctors have almost no hope that she will recover or not. I was thinking to visit her." He said.

"Can I also go with you?" I asked for permission.

"Sure!" He said giving a "why not" look.

"I will go cancel the coffees." He said going to the reception. After he was done he came back to the cabin.

"Let's get going!" He said pulling me by my arm. I smirked. Helia is so so mine! And nothing can change that.

**In the hospital…**

**Third Person's POV:**

Flora was massaging her mother's head when the door creaked and flung open to reveal Helia. Flora smiled but got confused by seeing the girl besides him, holding a bouquet.

"How is Aunt?" Helia asked sitting on the visitor's chair.

"Well, I am alright. But tell my daughter to stop giving me that syrup_" Rose was going to continue when Flora cut her in middle.

"She is better than before but still not fully recovered. So I am not going to stop giving her the syrup." Flora said. Helia nodded.

"I agree with Flora. You should take your medications." Helia said smiling.

"Two against one! Not fair!" Rose said making them both laugh. Krystal cleared her throat, sought to be introduced.

"Oh yeah, I am sorry Krystal." Helia said getting up and going towards Krystal.

"This is Krystal, my best friend right from childhood. Krystal this is Aunt rose and this is Flora, Aunt Rose's daughter." Helia introduced, putting both of his palms on Krystal's shoulder. She smiled. Flora smiled in return.

"I hope you get alright soon, Aunt Rose!" Krystal said putting the bouquet carefully on the bedside table. Rose nodded.

"Amen to that." Helia prayed.

"So I shall take a leave! Bye!" Krystal said getting up and giving a fake smile.

"Bye Aunt, Bye Flora!" Helia said, bade them a goodbye with smile, a true one.

**After a week, at Helia's home….**

**Flora's POV:**

"Mom, are you alright?" I asked as mom shivered.

"I am alright. Go and call your uncle." Mom said still shivering.

"But mom, it's going to be 1'o clock of night. They would be sleeping." I justified.

"Please Flora. Do what is told to you." Mom said. I nodded and went out to find Uncle's room. I was searching for his room when Helia came from the other side.

"Where are you going? Is everything fine?" He asked.

"Everything is alright. Mom wanted to talk to Uncle. Where is his room?" I asked.

"It's in the corner, but I will go call him. You should stay with Aunt." He said. I nodded and went. After a minute or two Uncle came.

"Is everything alright?" Uncle asked worriedly.

"Yes it is. I wanted to have a talk with you. Sweetie, would you please go out?" Mom asked.

"Sure, mom." I said going out of the room.

**Rose's POV:**

"Baron come and sit beside me." I said to him. He came and sat down on my side.

"There's no hope that I will be safe. I don't know how many days I will be living. It is certain that I am counting my last breaths." I said mournfully.

"Don't say that again, sister. You will alright soon, I promise." Baron said disagreeing me.

"I am worried about my Flora, after I die what happen to her. She should be married till I am living. I'll be able to die easily if I see her future in good hands. Please find someone suitable for her, brother. Please solve my difficulty, make my death easy." I said.

"Please don't say that, sister. Don't worry; I will get my Helia married to Flora." He said. What?

"To Helia?" I asked.

"Yes sister, do you accept this marriage?" He asked. Could there be any man better than Helia for my daughter!

"Yes sure! Thank you so much, brother. But will Helia and Lilliana agree?" I said doubting.

"I'll talk to Helia and Lilliana, I am sure they'll agree. Then we will fix the wedding the date." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you, Brother. Now I'll die in peace." I said relieved.

"Rose, don't talk about dying. You'll soon get well." He said getting up while Flora came in.

**The next day…..**

**Helia's POV:**

I was exercising when dad suddenly came. I smiled.

"Good morning, Dad!" I wished, smiling.

"Good morning!" He wished in return.

"So let's sit somewhere and talk!" I said ushering him towards the garden benches. He nodded and we went to it. As we sat held my hand in his. This has gotta be a manly conversation!

"Son, I wanted to ask you something." He said.

"Yes, Dad. What?" I asked.

"Son, if you can; will you marry Flora?" He asked. What did he say just now?! Means, I don't even know that girl except her name, how can I marry her?!

"Dad, I- I mean- how can I-" I stammered.

"It is alright. You should think about this properly. I am not only asking you to marry but also breaking the bridge to all of your desires and passions. You can give the answer to me in evening." He said, got up and went away. I was shocked, terribly shocked. What should I do?

**In the office…**

I was stressed. So stressed that a horrendous headache had developed in my head.

"Good morning, busy man!" Krystal said coming in the office. I putted on a fake smile.

"Hello Krystal!" I greeted, trying to keep on the smile. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What happened? And for god's sake, please don't tell that nothing happened. I know from your cranky childhood." She said.

"Dad asked me to marry Flora." I said straight out, looking down. She gasped in shock.

"You said no, did you?" She asked. I shook my head.

"YOU, How could you?! You can't marry her; she is a piece of dirt! Marrying her is far away; you can't marry any other girl than me!" She yelled in anger. My eyes widened in shock. I looked at her with a shocked face.

"Yeah, you must be intelligent, but you never got a clue that you were not just a friend but everything to me!" She said.

"Krystal-" I was saying when she stopped me.

"I love you, Helia!" She yelled like a mad person, banging the table and stomped away. I stood up in astonishment and tried to chase her but she was too fast.

I quickly ran down the stairs, got in my car, put the engine on, pressed the accelerator, slammed the door, pushed the gear, stirred the steering wheel in hurry and drove to her home in haste.

**At Krystal's home….**

"Is Krystal home?" I asked the gatekeeper. He nodded. I straight away went to the indoor gardening area. She was sitting there, crying hard. I ran to her side.

"Krystal, I am sorry. I never knew you felt like that about me. But I just considered you as my best friend. I never thought about you in that way." I said it in astonished way.

"But now you have to think about me like that because I am not letting you marry her! I am not so non-preferable that I will be rejected because of an outdated girl. That she, a lower middle class, illiterate girl would be chosen over me!" She sobbed.

"No Krystal, I never said that I agree to this marriage. In fact I would prefer you over her! But I never loved you, Krystal. There is enough frankness between us for you to tell this before." I said.

"But there are some things that girls expect from you men. I thought you were going to propose me, even mum and Aunt Lilliana thought that. But god knew that you don't feel the same way I feel about you." She said getting up and walking away. I too decided to leave.

**At home…**

I was at the library reading a book.

"Good evening." I heard. I turned around to see dad. Oh God! I had to answer if I wanted to marry Flora or not. My answer was obviously gonna be no. I haven't even thought of being friends with her; how can I marry her?! God knows how her nature is!

"Dad, I have decided. I am not going to marry Flora!" I said dominantly.

"Helia, please think again. I have already promised Rose that I will get Flora married." He said seriously.

"Dad, if it's about marriage then can't you get Flora married with some other man known to us? Even mom said that she had some good people who want to get their son married." I said gesturing. He kept his hands on my shoulder.

"Son, if it would be about getting Flora married then I would have agreed to you. But it is about having her future secure. Now can I guarantee that any other boy would keep Flora happy?" He said.

"Nobody can give that guarantee, dad!" I said softly.

"But I can. I can assure Rose that my can give Flora the happiness she wants. I can assure myself too, that my son will keep her future safe." He said.

"But Dad I don't wanna marry her! How can you assure yourself that I'll be able to keep her happy?" I said, disagreeing him.

"Helia, Rose is like my sister. It's my responsibility to keep her promise. This is my promise to her that I will keep her daughter happy and safe. Please son, help me to keep this promise." He said releasing some tears.

"No, Dad. Dad you don't have to do this to make me agree something. You can't be that weak!" I said trying to cheer him up. Instead his eyes swelled and more tears ran down his cheeks.

"Dad… okay, I will marry Flora." I said defeated. He looked up with hope in his eyes.

"Yes or no?" He asked. I nodded, not quite happy. He tapped my shoulder.

"I am grateful that you helped me to keep my promise to my sister." He said and went away.

"Shit!" I mumbled, rubbing my finger on my temples. I AM IN DEEP SHIT!

**In Rose's room…..**

**Flora's POV:**

I was massaging mom's feet when suddenly Uncle came in. He sat on the couch, smiling.

"Rose, Helia agreed to marry Flora!" Uncle said happily. Did I just heard that Helia to marry me? I gazed in shock towards him. Mom smiled.

"Oh! It's nice news to hear. Did Lilliana agree?" Mom asked. Nice news?

"I will talk to her, I am sure she will agree." He said and left. I looked at mom. Tears rolled down eyes. What am I supposed to do?

**In Baron's room….**

**Baron's POV:**

"So, you came back, by getting news of your son getting married to a poverty stricken girl!" Lilliana said to me angrily.

"Lilliana-" I was about to say when she cut me off in between.

"Baron, how could you think of getting my son married to an illiterate girl?! Your son is not like you, he told me everything!" Lilliana said with rage.

"She is not illiterate!" I replied with the same anger.

"She might not be, but my son is better than her in every way! I have brought him up in the best manner. He has studied in the best of schools and colleges, always the first ranker and now he is forced into a marriage with a girl like her?!" She yelled in fury.

"See Lilliana, this is my home, Helia is my son, Rose is a sister to me and Flora is my responsibility after her. So you better not interfere. Tomorrow you will come with me for assuring Rose that you agree to this marriage. Or else we will simply have a divorce and you would be free to leave this home." I said, enraged of hearing my best friend's daughter's insult. I saw tears falling from her eyes. But now I was far away from the mood of counseling her. I left the room.

**Writer's Note:**

**So guys as I promised, Christmas Gift! Yeah it's a bit late but then too!**

_**Next Chapter: Helia and Flora will tie the knot because Flora's mother is too ill to survive much. Krystal tries to suicide but thankfully she is saved. After her mother's death Flora is depressed. Both Helia and Flora think they are forced upon each other.**_


	5. Destroyed Lives

I was trying to put the strap of my sandal. That Flora girl! How can she take away what's mine?! Helia was, is and always will be mine. The door creaked open and the maid came in.

"Ma'am, your mother was calling you." She said in a scared voice, looking at the mess I had made. I had messed up my entire room in last few hours. Helia didn't love me?! How is it possible? My anger built up by every passing second.

"Aren't you supposed to knock at my door before coming in?!" I said rudely. She nodded.

"Get lost, you fool!" I yelled. She quickly walked out of my room.

"What's the entire racket about?" My mom shouted running into my room. Seeing all the things scattered here and there she looked at me with shock. I got up and took my perfume and sprayed some over my wrist.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked me. I didn't answer.

"What happened, Krystal? See the mess you have made?! You have even switched off your phone. Your friends are calling me and asking me that 'what has happened, why she isn't picking up calls?'" She complained.

"Don't you know what has happened?!" I said, picking up my handbag and took out the phone.

"Krystal, you need to understand how I feel. I am getting disturbed. I have also always imagined you with Helia. But torturing yourself like this isn't the right attitude." She lectured. I didn't want to listen anymore of the boring thing so I threw the phone into my bag. I was starting to leave but Mom stopped me.

"Where are you going?" She asked. I shoved her hand off my arm.

"Going out for a little while." I said leaving the room.

"Without eating anything!" She added but I left, nevertheless.

**Helia's home…..**

**Flora's POV:**

I was roaming around the garden when I heard…..

"Call Flora!" I heard someone.

"Ma'am please come in." A voice said. I recognized it as Sam's voice.

"Do the thing that you are told to do! Call Flora!" That voice ordered again. Sam came and called me. I nodded and went to the voice. I looked at the female. She wore a top with light blue and indigo stripes that were diagonal and a pair of black denims. I recognized the girl as Krystal, the one who had came with Helia to the hospital.

"Good morning, Krystal1 Did you want to meet me? Please come in!" I said politely. She gave me a look that could kill.

"So you want to marry Helia, right?" She said eyeing me up and down. "Don't see such big dreams, Flora; you'll fall flat on your face!"

"What do you want to say, Krystal?" I asked, now getting confused.

"Don't try to act innocent! Helia doesn't like you. He is forced by Uncle for this marriage. It'll be better if you find a guy of your standard and marry him. Helia wouldn't even look at a simple girl like you. He will make you his wife and marry you? His politeness and manners is not a green headlight for you! He and you are two different roads; see the difference between you two. Besides being Uncle's best friend's daughter you have no other quality that Helia would like. So understand this as my friendly advice, Reject this marriage! Understood?!" She said and left, stomping like a three year old child. She left me thinking for the topic she scolded me like it's all my fault.

**Lillian's office…..**

**Lillian's POV:**

"I don't know what Baron said that Helia got ready to marry Flora!" I said.

"_So do something, Lilliana! You can't just let you son suffer because of you grief from you husband." Sara said_ _from the other line._

"I can't do anything, no one is listening me! Okay, how's Krystal? I wanted to see her but I couldn't get the courage." She said.

"_That's the reason I've called you Lilliana! I am getting worried. Day by day this girl is getting crazier over Helia. She doesn't eat anything, doesn't get out of the room and today she drove off to somewhere!" Sara said worriedly from the other line._

"And Baron has taken all the rights I have over Helia, like he is just his son!" I said when the telecom started to ring. "Please hold, Sara." I said to her and picked up the telecom.

"_Hello Ma'am. Miss Krystal Asher is here to meet you. May I send her in?" _The receptionist said. Krystal? Oh thank goodness! She is safe and sound!

"Okay, let her in immediately1" I said and hung the telecom. After a minute or two Krystal entered the cabin.

"Oh Krystal! Thank goodness you came; at last you remember your Aunt!" I said.

"What's happening, Aunt? Why aren't you stopping this?!" She shouted in anger. I was startled by her sudden outburst.

"Sit Krystal. Please sit!" I said trying to calm her down. She sat down.

"That Flora, whom I hadn't gave a speck of importance when I met her the first time, you are making her, Helia's wife? How can you let this happen?!" She said, clearly not happy about the situation.

"Krystal, it was my strong wish that you become my daughter in law but the things are not as simple as they seem. Now, Flora and Helia are engaged. Your Uncle is going to get them married this Saturday. He has given me a strict warning that if I even try to stop this marriage, he will kick me out of his home." I explained her.

"What about my feelings, Aunt?! You know how much I love Helia; I can't live without him!" She said. Now she is being selfish.

"I do understand you feelings, Krystal! But the ball is not in my court. I can't do anything about it." I said, helplessly. "Krystal, you have to accept this marriage, nevertheless of the situation! Maybe getting married to Helia was not in your fate." I said. She slowly got up to leave.

"Krystal, where are you going? Krystal! At least talk a bit! Oufff!" I said rubbing my fingers on my temples to calm down the thunderstorm that was starting to rage in my mind.

**With Krystal in her car…..**

**Krystal's POV:**

I drove the car like a mad person. Why does Fate always brings some or the other hindrance in the way of my happiness. Am I so bad? I picked up my phone and dialed Helia's number. Soon he picked up the call.

"Krystal?" He said from the other line. I sobbed a little.

"Helia, why did you agree?" I said, still crying.

"Krystal, I had no choice! Dad requested me in such a way that I couldn't object; he literally cried in front of me! How could I say a no?!" He said defending himself.

"Why does everybody have no choice? Couldn't you say a simple 'No' to Uncle Baron?!" I shouted angrily, outraged for the last few days.

"Krystal-" He was going to say something when I barged him in between.

"Just hang the phone, Helia!" I said. A minute went away but he did not hang so I hung the call.

**In Helia's Home…**

**Floras POV:**

I woke up suddenly. I couldn't sleep with this burden. 'Mom, your entire life you never asked for any help from Uncle. You spent your life with self confidence; then why this humiliation for me? Unwillingly, I am being pushed into Helia's life! No mom, I can't accept this. But then… what should I do? I have got to talk with Helia. This would the best solution.'

I got up from the bed and headed towards Helia's bedroom. When I reach his room I heard….

"Nabu, I wanted to say a no, buddy. But the way Dad requested it, I couldn't refuse. My wish was to marry a girl with who I could share my thoughts and wishes, who could match shoulders with me. But Flora is so backward, I don't even know her nature, dude. Anyways…. Because of Aunt's disease, dad is so stressed that it is useless to argue with him. But Nabu, I get irritated and tense by this thought that if I marry this girl, this marriage will not be a marriage but a punishment for me!" I heard his voice say. I felt guiltier than before. I took a sharp breath and left to the guest room. I returned to the room to find mom awake.

"Where were you, sweetheart? Please give me some water. My throat is drying up." She said in a hoarse voice. I nodded, took the bedside jug, filled the glass tumbler with it and made her drink it. After she was done with her drinking, I sat by her side. I had a quite disturbed face because of the thing I just heard.

"What happened? You seem to be thinking something?" She asked. She knows me too well.

"Mom, don't you think that you took the decision of my marriage in haste?" I started calmly.

"No sweetie. You know I am going to die sometime. It's best to secure your future now." She said.

"Mom, you know I won't be able to live without you." I said on which mom shook her head.

"Is it true that Helia, by his will, accept this marriage?" I asked.

"Yes sweetheart. Baron himself told it." She said.

"Mom you're seeing the thing the way you want them to be. If Helia is forced by Uncle to marry me then how can you say he will be happy with me? Mom you are trying to get me married to a person who is not only more educated that me but he is better than me in every way, studies, knowledge, status, manners and everything!"

"Sweetie, he would be very happy to have you as his wife. If not that, then consider this as my last wish to you!" She said as some tears gleamed in her eyes. Hearing the phrase 'last wish', I cracked up into tears. Mom pulled me into a hug.

**In Krystal's home…..**

I was watching a movie in the home theatre. All the thoughts stung my mind. Helia marrying Flora, Aunt Lilliana not being able to do anything and lastly I still love Helia. I felt my life worthless. Helia couldn't be mine! How can this happen?! No, I need to end this misery! Suddenly my eyes caught the knife in the fruit bowl. I picked up it up and positioned it over my wrist. Remembering all the happy moments of my life, I felt the sharp thing cut my nerves. The pain was bearable; for the pain I have been suffering for so long was gonna end. The red liquid throbbed out. Soon I started to lose my consciousness and everything went black.

**Helia's home….**

**Helia's POV:**

I sat on the bed, thinking about the past events. I balled my fists together and lightly hammered them on my forehead. Just then my phone ringed. I picked up the call but before I could even say a hello, I heard someone sobbing. I recognized it in a second.

"Aunt Sara! What happened? Why are you crying?" I said, worry stricken.

"Helia, come fast! Krystal has cut her wrist!" Aunt Sara sobbed. I gasped in shock. What?! This can't be happening!

"Okay Aunt; I will get there in a flash!" I said and hurriedly rushed towards my car.

**Krystal's home….**

I quickly ran through the hall and rushed down the stairs to reach the home theatre. I reach there to find Krystal laying on the sofa, unconscious, Aunt Sara trying her best to stop the blood but failing in doing so. I rushed to their side, picked Krystal in bridal style and rushed to the hospital.

**In Hospital….**

I was trying my best to calm down Aunt Sara but she won't stop crying. I was myself very worried. Soon the doctor came out of the hospital room.

"The wounds weren't very serious, that is why she is cured. She is alright now, you can see her." He said and left. Aunty and I hurried into the room to find Krystal awake. She looked at me with gloom.

"Krysty! My child!" Aunt Sara said while hugging Krystal. Krystal too hugged back. Aunty pulled away and sobbed a bit.

"Sweetie, why did you do that? Didn't I love you?" Aunt said drying her tears.

"Mom, I felt like my life was worthless, like I must end it. I know it was a really foolish thought. I promise you, I won't ever do it again or even think of it again!" She said holding her mother's hand. Aunt Sara nodded and left. I walked over to Krystal, guilt washed over me.

"Why are you feeling guilty, busy man?" She said, as if she was reading through me.

"I am so sorry, Krystal. It's all because of me. I should have chosen something that won't break your heart so cruelly. Please forgive me, Krystal!" I said. She shook her head.

"See Helia, there's one thing, I will always love you. You need not apologize. I will try my best not to show you my feelings towards you. And I promise again, I will never do it." She said, assuring me that she was feeling better.

"That means that you will not feel depressed about the marriage?" I asked. She nodded.

"Thank you, Krystal! I should get going. Bye!" I said leaving the room, making my way towards the parking lot.

**Helia's home…..**

As soon as I reach home Dad came towards me and his face had a big frown, signifying that there was something wrong.

"Son, I was waiting for you. Rose is not okay. Anything can happen anytime. We can't wait for Saturday. You'll have to marry Flora right now." He said worriedly. Oh God! This is not what I thought! We reach in the guest room to find Aunt Rose, who was very pale right now, Flora sitting besides her and a Pastor.

"Sit down, Helia." Dad said I sat on the couch. I had to marry Flora, right now. I was traumatized for a minute then came back to my senses.

The Lynphanian weddings were different from other marriages. Some paperwork; the paper work needed the signature of the bride and groom and the witnesses; here my parents and Aunt Rose, the oaths and you are officially husband and wife.

"Helia Knightly, do you accept Flora Lynphea as your wife?" The male Pastor asked.

"I do." I replied, not so happily.

"Flora Lynphea, do you accept Helia Knightly as your husband?" The Pastor asked Flora. She glanced towards her mother who mouthed a 'yes'. She nodded, obeying her mother. She didn't say anything; that was good for me because even hearing here voice makes me want to kill myself.

The Pastor handed me the papers on which I had to sign. I signed, nevertheless. He passed the papers to Flora and she signed on them. I noticed here hands were shaking while signing, but I was too stressed to even care about it. As soon as the entire thing ended, my eyelids dropped as my mind got depressed. My life was razed.

**Krystal's home…**

**Sara's POV:**

"What?! But how, Lilliana? Weren't you supposed to stop this wedding?" I said, enraged by hearing the news.

"I am sorry, Sara. I had already I told that will try my best but I can't promise you." She said with guilt in her voice.

"Lilliana, I want to talk to you, face to face. I can't talk it over a phone call." I said when I spotted Krystal hearing our conversation.

**Krystal's POV:**

I was eavesdropping when mom noticed me. She saw me with worry as I tried to run away when she caught me by my arm.

"Mom please, let me go!" I said trying to release from her grip.

"Please, Krystal! Don't-" She was going to continue when I cut her between.

"Mom, I know what I did was a big mistake, and I would never do it again. But now, I just need some time alone." I said loosening her grip. She nodded and I left to my room.

**No POV:**

She went to her room, pulled herself onto the bed and grasped a pillow near her. She took her phone from the bedside table and dialed Helia's number. Soon he picked up.

"Hello Krystal!" He said from the other side of the line, in a not so good mood.

"Helia!" Krystal sobbed.

"Krystal, are you crying?" He said, confused.

"Why did you marry Flora?" She said, sobbing harder than the previous time. She made the grip on the pillow tighter.

"Krystal, I can explain it to you. As soon as I reach home, Aunt Rose was too ill and I had to marry Flora, I was forced to do it!" He said in an explaining tone.

"Why did you-" Krystal was about to say but a voice cut her in between.

"Uncle! MOM!" A voice screamed in sobs. Helia immediately hung the phone and ran to the source of voice.

Krystal realized that the phone call was ended by her 'Best Friend'. She kept the phone where it was. Her head sank into the pillow while crying.

**Helia's home….**

**Helia's POV:**

"Uncle! MOM!" I followed the voice but to only reach the guest room. I saw Aunt Rose breathing hard and Flora crying her eyes out. Mom and Dad also came soon. Suddenly Aunt Rose's breath became harder by the passing second. Suddenly her breath stopped, she lay unconscious, as pale as death. Doctor came and checked her up. He said she was no more. Tears rolled down everyone's eyes, but not as much as Flora's.

"Mom! Wake up, please, Wake up! I did what you wanted me to do. Please open your eyes!" She cried, sobbing like anything. My mom, who was sitting besides her soothed her down. Flora turned to her, with eyes red and puffy. Mom pulled her into a hug, a comforting one.

**Next morning….**

**Flora's POV:**

Uncle and I were praying before Mom's grave, in the graveyard. I was trying to fight back tears.

"Flora, child, we should get back home." Uncle said. I slowly opened my eyes. I nodded. We began to walk towards the exit. I tilted my head to have a last look before leaving. Uncle turned me around and we began to walk again.

**In the guest room….**

I kept staring at the glass tumbler, from which mom sipped water. I touched place of the rim where she placed her lips to drink it. Besides it was the medicines, I took one of them and let out some tears; soon I placed them on their place. I sobbed and kept on sobbing. My gaze was caught by the pillow she slept on. I gently grazed my hand on it, and then I caught it and placed it on my lap. Remembering her, I let out the hardest of sobs ever heard. I pressed my head into the pillow, still crying.

**After a week, in the dining hall….**

**Baron's POV:**

"She hasn't come out of her room in a week. I am worried, Lilliana!" I said with worry in my voice.

"I know Baron! That's quite alarming." Lilliana said. Alexa, our maid entered the hall and served us the breakfast.

"Alexa, has Flora eaten anything yesterday?" Lilliana asked. Alexa shook her head and left.

"First this girl doesn't talk to anyone and now she isn't eating anything. I am getting worked up, Baron." Lilliana said, rubbing her hand over her head.

"Did you visit her?" I asked.

"Of course I did. Am I so cold hearted that I won't visit a girl who just lost her mother?!" She said, quite shocked. An interval of silence followed.

"I didn't mean that at all, Lilliana. I am sorry, I shouldn't have talked to you in the way I did a few days ago." I apologized for my behavior.

" Baron, there is no need for the sorry. You have already broke my trust and surety of our relationship in just a moment. Within a second, you degraded me in your esteem. Within a moment you created so much distance between us?" She said. I didn't see a speck of happiness in her face. I felt so bad about how I behaved with her.

**Writer's notice:**

**Hey there! Me back! Sorry I took like eternity to come back, but whateves… here you go! Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review! Okey, this story is an inspiration of a drama called Humsafar. The people who have c****riticized ****it may note the confession.**


	6. Making Amends

**Krystal's home….**

**Krystal's POV:**

I was standing by the window, sipping coffee from my mug. Helia is married to Flora; it was a fact that I had accepted, lately. From the last few weeks I have been trying to get normal, and see I am quite calm now. I heard a knock on the door. Then the door opened slightly, I tilted my head to look who it was; Helia! No one can compete his level of manners.

"May I come in?" Helia asked. I stifled a laugh.

"Why are you being so formal? Of course, Helia; Come in!" I said. An interval of silence followed as he came in.

"Why are we standing? Come, let's sit." I said with a smile. We sat down on the couch nearby.

"How did you come so early on your day off?" I said, as I was always the conversation starter.

"Why? Do you mind?" He asked, giving one of his charming smiles.

"I can never mind your arrival." I said. Okay, I know that it was a bit cheesy…

"Did you have your breakfast?" I said, trying to start some other topic.

"You're not upset with me, right?" He asked. "I mean... regarding my marriage."

"I am not upset with you, Helia. When I found out that married, I was badly hurt and I cried a lot. But now, even if cry, shout or yell; this marriage can't be undone. The truth is that Flora is your wife." I said with my smile worsening into a sad one.

"I am sorry, Krystal. I know that I promised you that I would talk to Dad about this, but by the time I reach my home the situation was worse than I'd expected. Aunt was so sick-" He was gonna continue but I butted in.

"Helia, I know that there must have been such circumstances that you had to marry Flora. Don't be burdened with it; I am not mad at you." I said, assuring him I was okay though I wasn't.

"You're not lying, are you?" He asked.

"I would never lie to you. But the truth is, I wanted to get married to you. I fought with destiny till I could. It was my right to fight for you. But after all my prayers and attempts; if you couldn't be mine, then I have to accept that you are not made for me." I said.

"Krystal, did I ever oppose to your rights to on me? You have all the right to be mad at me." He said.

"Just the way it was my right to fight in order to get you, I have the right fulfill our friendship. You are really important to me, Helia. I have gotten used to you. You are like a habit to me, I can't part with you." I said, smiling. I don't understand why I can't stop smiling when I am around him. He took my hand in his life in a friendly way (I wish so bad if it could in a romantic way!).

"Thanks Krystal. Thank you very much! You have no idea that you have took off a huge burden off my shoulders. I mean, I was feeling so guilty and embarrassed that I didn't know how to face you. Krystal, you are one of best friends; I don't wanna lose a friend like you." He said. My smile widened.

"We've talk enough about our emotions. Now we should have our breakfast or else it will get angry you know!" I said, jokingly, faking a worried face. He laughed at me and I joined in.

**Helia's POV:**

We were having a good friend time together. I realized that I should leave; I have taken enough of her time. As I got out of the room, I saw Aunt Sara.

"Good morning, Aunty." I greeted her.

"Good morning to you too, dear. You are awfully early here, is everything okay?" She asked.

"No Aunty. Everything is fine! Actually I wanted to meet Krystal so I came here." I said. Why does something say me that whatever I gonna hear would be an absolute de facto?

"Helia, please don't mind what I am about to say. I don't think you should meet Krystal anymore. You are married now and she has taken a lot of effort to accept the fact. The loads of time have helped her to recover from the shock. If you keep being near her, meeting here and getting involved in her life, she will keep getting disturbed and depressed. Look Helia, I have gotten very scared by because of her suicide attempt. I can't take more risks now. My daughter is precious to me than anything else in my life!" Aunty said. Why does she not understand the thing?!

"Aunty you are totally misunderstanding Krystal. She is perfectly fine! She has accepted this situation. We are childhood friends. Likings, disliking and marriages come afterwards. A new relationship can't destroy our friendship!" I said. I realized the time was running out of my hands." I shall take my leave now. Good bye, Aunt."

How can she be so wrong about her own daughter?!

**Helia's home...**

**Flora's POV:**

I was sitting in the guest room, still lost in thoughts of my late mom. Why mom?! Why did you do that?! You know that I can't live without you. Then why did you leave me in this big world. Alone in the entire universe.

I heard the knob turn, but I didn't move from my current position.

"Flora." I heard a husky mature voice say. I saw Uncle Baron coming. I sat up straight on the sofa.

"Good morning, Uncle." I greeted as he took a seat beside me.

"My child, are you alright?" He asked me, placing a hand over my head.

"Yes." I said in my crackling voice.

"Flora if you are okay then... Everyone is usually downstairs; you should come and talk with everyone. By cutting all the ties with the world, you are hurting your mother's soul. You know that Rose cared a lot about you. By doing this... you are hurting her a lot, dear. Please don't act like this." He said. Tears started to form in the rim of my eyes. I pursed my lips to fight back the tears. Uncle realized that I was about to cry. Soon he pulled in a parental hug. I cried like I never did before.

**THE NEXT WEEK **

**Helia's Cabin...**

**Helia's POV:**

I was drinking a cup of coffee. I was still thinking what Aunt Sara had said to me. I heard the glass door open. I turned around to see Krystal. I was relieved to see her after so many days.

"I hope you didn't mind the leaves I took from work. After all, I am your friend." She said. I nodded, smiling. 

"Have a seat**.**" I said and we both seated ourselves on the couch nearby.

"How's everything at home? Everyone's alright?" She asked once we were seated.

"They are fine." I said.

"How is Flora?" She asked. A frown formed on my face. That little question irritated me like hell.

"I haven't met her recently. She doesn't come out of her room." I said. I stood up and took the coffee mug from the table into my hand. My wife wasn't even someone whom I knew or understood. An interval of silence followed.

"Krystal, I don't feel any attachment towards her. I don't understand how I am going to manage this responsibility. Dad has put me in an awkward situation!" I said, taking a sip of the hot substance.

"Don't worry about it, Helia! It will take some time, but then you will get adjusted. Everything will be alright." She said. I glanced towards her with an interrogating look. She smiled, nodding. I smiled back at her.

**Helia's home...**

I was sitting on the left side of my bed, having my head resting on both of my hands. From the last few weeks I was not getting adequate sleep. All of a sudden, I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Who?" I asked, quite irritated because of being disturbed.

"It's Sam." I heard Sam say.

"Come in."

"Sir** (****who is Baron) **is calling you, Helia."

"Alright... You get going, I will be there." I said. Soon he left the room.

**Study room...**

**Third person's POV:**

"He didn't come yet." Baron said, checking out some novels.

"He must be coming." Lillian's said, who was currentlyreadinga magazine.

"There... He is at last here!" Baron said, taking a seat as Helia came in.

"Good evening Mom and Dad." Helia said.

"Good evening to you too, son. Helia you are late home again."

"Yeah, actually Dad, I went to meet my friend and while coming back... It took me some time." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Do you want to have dinner?" Lillian asked.

"No Mom, I already am at my friend's."

"Helia, come sit. Your mother and I would like to talk something important with you." Baron said.

"It's alright, you guys talk. I am fine."

"Actually Helia, we both wanted that Flora and you should being your new life as husband and wife. In whatever circumstances this marriage took place, it doesn't matter. The thing important is that now you both would move in together." Lilliana said.

"Helia, because of Rose's death, Flora has gone into depression. Your mother and I have tried a lot to comfort her. Son, you are her husband. The way you can understand her and console her, nobody else can." Barton said.

"These... your grandmother had gifted me when I first time came in this house. Now I want you to give them to Flow with your own hands. She will be very happy." Lilliana said, handing Helia some bangles.

"Do give Floors the respect and live she deserves. You agreed to this marriage because of me. But trust me floors Flora very sweet and lovely person. I am sure she'll keep you very happy." Baron said, with a smile. He left mother and soon to talk, knowing that Helia was a mama's boy.

"Don't worry, son. Everything will be alright." Lilliana said caressing her son's cheek.

"I don't know mom if it's gonna be okay or not, but there's a thing for sure; a girl has been pushed into my life whom I don't know. Anyways... what's done is done. It's neither your fault nor mine. "Helia said in the unhappiest tone he had ever spoken in.

**Guest room...**

**Flora's POV:**

I was sitting on the bed, with my legs hugging my chest, when I suddenly I heard the door knob turn. I turned around to see Aunt Lilliana coming in with a set of clothes.

"Good evening Aunt." I said as she came in.

"Same to you to, sweetie." She said, taking a seat besides me. She touched my shoulder with her free hand.

"Dear, it's been more than a month since do Rose's death. Helia and you should start a new life now. Until you both don't live happily together, Rose's happiness will be half way empty. This is a guest room. You should go to your own room (which is Helia's room). That's the actual and place you should be living in. Look I brought you some clothes. Helia is waiting for you downstairs." She said, putting the clothes on the bed. Then she got up and left. Everything she said was absolutely correct but how am I going to adjust with a person whom I don't even know? I looked down at the clothes; it was a yellow to with puffy sleeves and a pair of denims. I changed into them and left to Helia's room.

**Helia's room...**

Helia openedthe doorand I walked in the room. It was quite a large bedroom.

"Have a seat." He said. I walked sleepy to the end of bed where I gently seated myself. He closed the door and the silence between lengthened. I blankly stared the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Flora, I know our marriage took place in unusual circumstances. We are children of the best of best friends, but I don't know anything about you except your name." He said, trying to shorten the legendary silence between us but I on the other was not at all speaking.

"Likewise, you don't know anything about me, but I promise you that I'll try my best to satisfy this relationship. I know that it will take us a little time to adjust and accept this marriage, but still if we try we can understand each other better in a shorter time." He said. I still didn't reply anything. I am a very shy and silent person, that's my biggest weakness. I any help being silent in front of a stranger. Though Helia is my husband, he is still a complete stranger to me. Helia, being bored by my silence, walked to the bedside table and took something. Then he came and sat on the other side of the king sized bed. I noticed he was sitting quite distant, and then he surely does respect my space and insecurity; not like I had thought. After a minute or two, he gently pulled my hand in his and placed some handles in my palm.

"These are what Mom gifted you." He said. I placed my arm besides me. We weren't like a couple who were just married but two strangers who had been forced into a relationship.

**Next morning...**

I was scrutinizing the bangles that Aunt had given me.

_'Flora, I __know our__marriage__ took place in unusual circumstances, but I promise you that I'll try my best to satisfy this __relationship__.'_

_'My wish was to marry a girl with whom I can share my thoughts and everything, who can match shoulders with me. But Flora is so __backward;__ I don't even know her nature.' _The earlier part reassured me that I was not alone in this world but the fact that Helia was forced into this relationship was killing me from inside. All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I questioned before I saw Lilliana coming in.

"Good morning, Aunt." I greeted her, standing up.

"Good morning to you to, dear!" She greeted back." Sit down, sweetie!"

"I brought this for you as a present for your marriage." She said, revealing a huge jewelry box.

"Have a look, you might like them!" She said handing me the box. I opened the box to see loads of ornaments and accessories. It was really sweet of Aunt to gift me something, first the bangles and now these jewels. I am not into these things but she was the one after Uncle, who had shown an ounce of care towards me.

"It will look very beautiful on you." She said. I nodded with as smile.

"You are Helia's wife now. This house is your house from now. From this day, Baron and I are not your Uncle and Aunt but Dad and Mum. I know that you are missing your mother, but now think as if... I am your mother from now on. I will take care of you as my own daughter, right? Are you happy with that?" She asked. I nodded my head with happiness, joyful because of what i heard.

"I made a very good breakfast, so that everyone knows that a marriage has just taken place. When Helia comes out of the shower, bring him along for the breakfast. Okay?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, with a big smile.

**In the evening...**

**Helia's POV:**

I was typing the last mail, as it was a bit long it would take approx half an hour. Suddenly the glass door going open to reveal Nabu.

"You're still sitting in the office?!" He asked in a very surprised tone. I nodded.

"Its 8'o clock, dude." He said.

"Yeah, I was about to leave." I said, not taking of my eyes of the laptop." And you? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Do you think I would come here for doing 'Wopdidooo' dance?" He said in a manner that made me laugh hard." Actually I came here to pick up a file that I forgot. While passing by I saw the lights were on. Anyways, you are newly married, for God's sake; you should think of going home now, your wife must be waiting for you."

She. Will. Be. Waiting. For. Me? I wonder if could use a 100 meter long question mark.

"I'll go." I said, typing the mail.

"Well... Okay then. See ya!" He said while leaving.

"Good bye." I said, still typing. Man, I really am a workaholic. I heard my phone ring amidst the silence. I picked it up. Krystal had called me up to have dinner together. I was like ' Girl it it's almost night and you're still planning to meet up?' But being the royal highness she is, she ordered me to come or else... Her 'or else's' can be truly scary. So at the end I head to bow my head in front of my best friend.

**Saffron**** restaurant...**

I climbed up the staircase to reach the A.C. lounge. I spotted Krystal sitting on a table facing the glass windows. As soon as she noticed me, she waved and gestured me to come. I waved back and nodded my head.

I sat down and we placed the order. I ordered a plate of sand sandwiches while ordered nachos with cheese.

"What were you doing so late in the office?" She said, taking a nacho and popping it into her mouth. I took a bite of my sandwich.

"I didn't feel like going home." I said, quite disturbed.

"Are you serious?" She asked with a truly very shocked face.

"I am very serious." I said with an angry serious look and a damn serious voice.

"What's wrong Helia? Everything okay at home?' She asked worriedly. I took a sip of water from the tumbler and continued to remain silent. After a minute or two of guessing she finally spoke.

"Flora." She said in a sure tone.

"You don't have to be a genius to figure out that one." I said. That girl was a serious problem for me.

"What's wrong with Flora? Is she also not happy with this marriage?" She asked.

"Marriage?! For God's sake, Krystal, call this relationship anything but marriage. I am living with a statue! "I said.

"She's acting like a robot without any feelings or emotions. I don't want a wife like that!" I said, rubbing my temples to cool myself down.

"Did you try to get close to her?" Krystal asked** (A/N: Don't put your dirty brains working here. The line means what it means simply.)**.

"I am trying; but how much can I talk to a statue!" I said in a really angry manner. I swear, if I wasn't angry, I would have never talked to anyone like that.

Then Krystal started to discuss that whether she has inferiority complex, that she feels the difference between us better than anyone. She can't even pronounce Yale properly, this thing got out of her mouth in the most confident way.

"Yes but I am getting tired of it. I don't want a complex stricken wife! I am afraid that if I go home, her robotic actions will put me off." I said, taking another bite of my sandwich.

"Don't ruin you mood now. We have a lot of other things to discuss rather than this. Please lighten up!" She said. I looked at her with a serious look. She arched her eyebrows and hunched shoulders in a 'what' position. I burst out in hysterics at her clueless situation.

"Now don't laugh at me, bro!" She said. Then she too joined in the laughing contest.

**Helia's bedroom...**

I was reading my favorite novel, 'Little Lord Fauntleroy'. Turing the page, I read some more of it, I seriously do like this story. Trying to get comfortable in the recliner, my gaze shifted to Flora, who was sitting on the bed, with a magazine. I noticed she was holding the magazine upside down. I stifled a laugh and shook my head.

"Is the magazine good?" I asked her, teasingly.

"Yeah, it's nice." She said. I smiled; maybe she didn't catch the teasing tone in my voice.

"Then why are you holding it upside down?" I asked her, with a smile. She quickly changed the position of the magazine to the right one. The silence dominated again.

**Next morning...**

**Flora POV:**

I was walking in the garden. It was like 7:00 am off morning. I walked to the garden sitting and decided to sit on the steps that led to the lowered platform. The aloe Vera's growing in the massive pot besides me urged me to touch them. I touched them without realizing it had sharp end. When my hand sensed some sharpness, I quickly retracted my hand by natural stimuli.

I heard some steps coming towards me. I tilted my head to see Krystal coming. Is she here to insult me again?

"Hey Flora." She gets. Now she seemed a bit friendly.

"Hi." I said in reply, getting up.

"How are you?" She asked. That brought a smile to my face. I could really make some friends here.

"I am fine. Come have a seat." I said, ushering her towards the garden chairs.

"I don't see anyone. Where are Uncle and Aunty?" She asked.

"They are out for some work, but Aunt will be soon home." I said

"We'll sit here." She said gesturing to the steps. I nodded. We both sat down.

"Flora I came to meet you. I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I hurt you a lot that time. I had behaved like a true witch. I am ashamed of my behavior." She apologized. I smiled and took her hand in mine.

"It's okay, Krystal." I said. She held my hands in hers.

"Flora, I won't lie. Helia and I... we both grew up together. We are very close. That's why I always thought that he was mine. That he'll be mine, but I guess he was never meant for me. He was for you. He was destined to be yours. Maybe I couldn't accept the fact that time and in emotional state, I don't know what rubbish I spoke. Please forgive me." She said.

"I can understand, Krystal. Please don't be embarrassed." I said, trying to comfort her.

"Flora, I want to forget everything I said to you. So what if Helia couldn't be mine, he will always be my best friend." She said and I nodded. "You don't object our friendship, do you?"

"Why would I object your friendship, Krystal? Helia and you are childhood friends. You guys should always be friends." I said.

"You know what, Flora, I don't want only Helia to be my friend but I want my friend's wife to be my best friend too. You forgave me, right? Will you be my friend?" She asked. I smiled like never before.

"I am your friend, Krystal." I said.

"Thanks Flora! Thanks a lot! You have no idea how much of a burden you have taken off my heart." She said.

"Okay, let's forget this matter and live in present." I said with a smile she nodded at me with a wide smile. I got a friend, whom I could share my feelings with. Thanks Mom, you really are so helpful. I know you are helping me up from there, from the heaven.


	7. Then The Conversation Starts

It was nearly the afternoon. A blue haired male walked to the swimming pool. Helia pulled his trousers up till his knees and dipped his legs into the water body. _'These last few months have totally changed my life. Now I have a wife, more of a burden, with whom I can't even converse. Is this what my life was supposed to be like? Even remembering the moment I made her wear the ring on her ring finger makes me want to run away.' _He thought. Suddenly his phone started to ring; he picked it up to be answered by Krystal's voice.

"Yes Krystal, what's up?" Helia asked.

"The ceiling." Krystal answered, stirring the pasta, making Helia laugh. "I am okay. Actually, I was making some Italian food, so I thought you should taste it."

"Yeah, I would have came but-" Helia said only to be cutted in between by the pink haired female.

"Okay, I know your old habit. Its fine, I won't insist. Be a fun sucker!" Krystal argued, as Helia stifled a laugh.

"I will come, okay? Don't fight, calm down. Just chillax." Helia said, trying to calm Krystal.

"That's better. Come for the dinner, sharp at 3' o clock." Krystal ordered.

"Yes, My Majesty!" Helia said, faking a bow. "Okay, bye."

* * *

It was 3:30 of afternoon. Krystal's home's dining hall witnessed Krystal, her mother and Helia having the awesome food.

"So would you tell me how, Krystal the great, deign to honor the kitchen with her presence today?" Helia said, eating the lasagna.

"Well, I just made it! How's the food?" Krystal asked. Helia smiled.

"The food indeed is tasty. From now we know that whatever task Krystal takes up, she finishes it with perfection." Helia said, taking some salad from the serving bowl.

"Thanks for the honor, Your Excellency!" Krystal said, making the blue haired male and the brown haired middle aged female laugh.

"So, how are your parents, Helia?" Sara asked.

"They are in the pink of the health, Aunty." Helia said.

"How's Flora?" She asked, making Helia uncomfortable. _'Why has everybody gotta ask this god damn question?!'_ He thought.

"She is fine." Helia said, without an ounce of emotion.

"Why don't you bring her along sometime here for the dinner? Krystal, how about we host a party for them?" Sara asked, earning an uneasy look from Helia and an angry look from her daughter.

"Umm… Helia please try this? From that side." Krystal said, offering a new variety of cheese cake invented by her.

"Why from that side?"

"It's softer."

"Oh, okay, I will take it." Helia said, taking a piece of the cake.

"I have got some work. You both continue to eat." Sara said, in an unhappy tone, leaving the table, much to the dismay of Krystal.

"So… What do you call this dish?" Helia asked, trying to lighten up the mood of the room.

* * *

The grasshoppers chirped as the night came. Helia's room was sound less, as usual. A brunette female and a raven haired male were sitting on the king sized bed, lost in their own works. Suddenly, while typing, Helia's gaze shifted to Flora. She was writing a diary entry. _'I didn't know she was into writing. In fact, I too love writing. Maybe I can start a conversation now.' _He thought. He closed his laptop, placed it on the side table and sat up straight, trying to talk to the girl sitting next to him but Flora took no notice of it. This displeased Helia. How many times did he have to start the conversation and she, most of the times, didn't answers back. _'Is this my wife, who has taken the oath of never talking to me?!' _He thought. Then he switched off the bedside lamp on his side and pulled the covers up his body, trying to sleep. Though Flora noticed this, she continued writing her diary.

* * *

The brunette was roaming around the Knightly household, sporting a blue dress with some silver embroidery on the skirt. All of a sudden Alexa **(A/N: The maid working in their house)** came.

"Young Mistress, there is someone who has came to meet you." Alexa informed her.

"Who is it?" Flora asked, quite confused that someone had came till here to meet her.

"She calls herself Aisha." Alexa said which brought a beautiful smile on Flora's face.

"Aisha! She's waiting in the lounge, right?" Flora asked in an excited tone to which Alexa gave a nod. Flora then literally sprinted to the lounge. When she reached the lounge, she saw a dark brown haired female, wearing an indigo summer dress, tapping her foot in impatience.

"Aisha!" Flora called out.

"Flora, there you are! Long time no see!" Aisha said as she hugged her best friend.

"How are you?" Flora said as they headed towards the couch.

"I am fine." Aisha said as they seated themselves.

"I can't believe that you came to meet me: that you are sitting in front of me!" Flora said, still amazed.

"Leave the false protestations of love for later." Aisha said.

"False protestations of love?" Flora asked. Aisha nodded. "Do you doubt my love for you?"

"Why shouldn't I? You got married slyly without even informing your one and only friend. God bless Mom, who told me about this for you were hiding such a big matter. And she says 'Don't doubt my love.'" Aisha said, in a complaining tone.

"These types of wedding take place in silence." Flora said, avoiding Aisha's eyes.

"What happened, Flora? Why are saying such things?! You know, when I heard of your marriage, I was ecstatic." Aisha said.

"Don't be happy for me." Flora said, in a saddened/ angry tone, startling Aisha. "This forced marriage, this husband I've acquired due to pity, this house… None of these things are something you should celebrate."

"Was your marriage forced? But your mother, without your yes ..." Aisha said, with no words left, shocked that a mother like Rose would ever force her daughter into a marriage.

"Throughout my life, my mother taught me about self-respect and yet… left me in this degraded position." Flora said, making Aisha more worried.

"Is your husband untoward towards you?" Aisha asked, with concern clearly seen in her eyes.

"Husband? For whom I am not esteem able enough, not smart enough; who is better then me in every essence. I was forced into his life." Flora said, with sadness conquering her face." Aisha, I have never dreamt beyond my status, so why is this humiliation my misfortune to bear?!"

"Did your husband tell you these things?" Aisha asked. _'We don't even have a proper conversation, in which form would he talk to me?' _Flora thought.

"Silence has its own language. It doesn't matter if he says this or not but I know that I have been pushed into his life. I am not a wife to him; I am a burden which he has to carry for the entire of his life." Flora said.

* * *

Krystal, with a cup of green tea, was walking up the stairs when her mother stopped her.

"Krystal, even today you didn't go to the office. What's the matter, sweet heart?" She said, making Krystal turn with a frustrated look on her face.

"Mom, you do say everything that comes to your mind. After the scene you created yesterday, Helia said that 'Maybe Aunty doesn't like me meeting you.' You have no idea how embarrassed I got." Krystal said in a cold manner, coming down from the stairs.

"Krysty, I am just trying to protect you. You need to understand Helia is married now; you can't go after him now! You're all I have. I can't see your life being wasted because of a boy!" Sara said, caressing her daughter's cheek. Krystal shoved her hand off her.

"Helia has made a mistake and I am gonna make him realize it! He will leave that piece of scum sooner or later; just wait and watch." Krystal said, climbing the stairs to reach her bedroom. Sara, in verge of tears, saw her daughter getting crazier over a man by the passing time.

* * *

"Don't worry, Flora; someday Helia will fall for you. Just give this marriage a bit more time." Aisha said, as she and Flora walked on the corridors.

"I don't know, Aisha. I think he hates me, every time I look at him, I see hatred in his eyes for me." Flora said, playing with her light brown, silky locks.

"Flora, be positive. By the passing time he will accept you. And you know what, Helia is lucky to have a wife like you!" Aisha said, trying to bring a smile on Flora's face.

"Aisha you are my friend that is why you see all the good qualities in me." Flora said with a laugh.

"There is nothing like that, you are a really nice person. Sooner or later he will realize that he has got the sweetest person as his wife." Aisha said, making Flora's lips curl up into a smile. "Okay, I will be in Leathivia for two or three days. If I won't be able to visit, I will call for sure. I should get going."

"Take care of yourself." Flora said, while hugging Aisha.

"You too! Good bye!" Aisha said, waving her hand, leaving the brunette alone.

* * *

The Prizmmy café was the most popular café in Leathivia, which was now occupied by the best friends, Helia and Krystal.

"Don't think about what Mom said. In order to protect me, she does a lot of things." Krystal said, trying to comfort Helia. He let out a sigh.

"I think…. Aunt Sara was right. It isn't right for us to meet." Helia said, trying to avoid Krystal's eyes.

"How can it be wrong? It wasn't wrong before." Krystal said, relentlessly trying to make Helia agree with her.

"Krystal, I know what you are saying and where you are coming to. But now I am married, maybe that is why Aunty is against our friendship." Helia said, still trying to defend Sara.

"Helia, do you, by any chance, feel guilty that you are not able to spend time with Flora?" Krystal asked, but Helia remained quiet. "Spend time with her, try to give Flora what she deserves but please, for God's sake, keep your marriage and our friendship apart. Our friendship is way longer than your marriage."

"Helia, you're my best friend. I can't imagine being without you, I will fight the entire world for you!" Krystal said, bringing a smile on Helia's upset face. Then he started to play with the knife.

"What happened, where are you lost?!" Krystal asked, waving her hand in front of Helia's face.

"Nothing. Just thinking about Flora." Helia said, making Krystal roll her eyes. "Sometimes I feel that, I wasn't the only one dealt unjustly, I wasn't the only one involved in this forced marriage."

"Oh, come on Helia! Its only Flora's good luck, nothing else. She couldn't even have dreamt of a husband like you, and you know it very well." Krystal said, like it was a matter of fact.

* * *

"It's unfair to Helia. Mum and you have totally not done the right thing for Helia and me. Every person has their own choices and dislikes. If you take a girl and force her on the other person and say 'Here, she is your wife from now on'; what kind of justice is this, Uncle?" Flora said, as she discussed her marriage with her Uncle.

"Flora, I was talking about you, not Helia. It seems to me that you are not happy with this marriage." Baron said, stooped with his shoulders hunched down.

"I am obviously not happy with this relationship! And how can I even be? Mom didn't do the right thing for me and you didn't do well by listening to her. Couldn't I have stayed with you, in this house, like your niece? Was it necessary that I had to become your daughter-in-law?" Flora said, in an enraged tone. But she and her uncle couldn't get know that a raven haired male was overhearing their conversation.

"You could have looked after me like an Uncle. Then why this forced kinship? I really don't like this situation, that I have been forced into someone's life! I have never been to anyone's house uninvited and now I have intruded someone's life. I feel insulted. Helia, just because of you, is trying his best to fulfill this relationship, but I, my ego, my self respect has been shattered into tiny pieces. There is no one who needs me here! I didn't want a rich and wealthy husband, Uncle; I just needed respect." Flora said, letting out a heavy sigh.

* * *

Helia rolled up his shirt's sleeve as he walked into his bedroom, deep in thought. Flora's words repeated themselves in his mind. He was right, she was also not happy to be his wife. He wasn't the only one who was being treated unfairly, Flora was also suffering. All of a sudden, he heard the door knob turn, he turned around to see Flora.

"Good evening." Flora greeted, with the same, expressionless face.

"Good evening to you too. Where were you?" Helia asked, pretending that he had no idea where she was.

"I was talking to Uncle Baron." She said, fiddling with her hand." Shall I serve the dinner?"

"Hmm?" Helia said, coming out of his thoughts." No, I already ate."

"Oh, okay." Flora said as she walked to the washroom. While Helia sat on the bed, thinking the important matters.

* * *

The Sun was starting to show up, as Helia jogged on the jogging track. Realizing that if he jogged further more, he would get a cramp, he stopped. Wiping off the sweat from his forehead, some words were going round his head._ 'I have never been to anyone's house uninvited, and today, I have intruded someone's life.' _Florawas not happy with the fact that she was forced onto someone's head, and who would be? Krystal was wrong; which girl would consider a forced kinship as good fortune?! Helia had to make Flora comfortable now; after all, she was his wife. Though it was a forced marriage, he had to start to get adjusted. At least for the sake of Rose, who wanted her daughter to be happy and not feel lonesome, he had to make Flora happy, so that Rose's soul resides in peace.

* * *

The lounge of Helia's house was silent except the few scratching sounds that Helia's pen gave, he was writing some points that were to be discussed in the meeting. He heard some steps coming towards the place. He turned his head around to see Flora going towards the right of the lounge, which lead to his parent's room, with a cup of tea.

"Where are you going?" He asked, out of blue, causing Flora to stop.

"I was going to give Uncle his tea." She said.

"Oh, Okay, please tell Alexa to bring my breakfast here." He said. Flora nodded and was about to leave when Helia stopped her." And, if you can, you too bring your breakfast here, we will have it together."

"Okay." Flora said with a smile, happy that they had started to converse with each other in a friendly manner.

* * *

The moon glowed in the clear sky. It was a silent night, but was interrupted by few sobs. Flora was crying, sitting on the platform adjacent to the swimming pool. Hearing the sobs, Helia walked to the place it was coming from, gently rubbing his eyes. When he saw the person who was crying, he leaned against the door. To make Flora aware of his presence, he lightly knocked the door.

"What's wrong?" Helia asked, 'I am concerned' written all over his face.

"Nothing." She said in her crackling voice. Helia arched his eyebrows. He walked to Flora and took a seat besides her.

"If nothing is wrong, then why are you still awake in the middle of night?" Helia asked but Flora didn't reply. "Did I say something inappropriate?"

Flora shook her head, relieving Helia that he wasn't the reason of her sorrow.

"I was just thinking of my mother, she came in my dreams." Flora said, wiping her tears. "Did I disturb your sleep?"

"It doesn't matter if my sleep if disturbed or not, if you want cry, laugh or stay awake but please, don't leave the room in the middle of the night." Helia said. "Shall we go back?"

Helia stood up. Seeing that Flora needed support, he offered his hand. "Shall we?" He said. Flora took the hand, stood up and they left.

* * *

"Oh my goodness!" Baron said, making Flora listen the stories of his childhood with Rose on the dining table.

"Seriously Uncle, was Mom really that mischievous?" Flora asked in true shock.

"It's an understatement, dear. Mischievous doesn't do her justice. Rose was the bane of the neighborhood!" Baron said, between laughs.

"I don't believe this. The way Mom talked, it felt like she was always serious and sober." Flora said.

"Good morning!" Helia said, suddenly coming in.

"Good morning to you too! Come, join us!" Baron said as Helia took a seat in front of Flora.

"Actually Alexa and your Mom are going to experiment on us by serving us a new dish!" Baron continued to say, making the two laugh. "Flora would you please pass on the tea?"

"Sure." Flora said pouring the tea from the kettle into the cup. When she was busy doing it, Helia intently gazed at her. Flora suddenly felt his gaze; she lifted her head up to see Helia staring at her with his charming smile. _'His smile is so sweet.' _She thought. Feeling shyness taking her over, she lowered her eyes and continued her work. Helia continued to stare at her._ 'She is kind of… pretty, especially when she acts shy. ' _He thought. He continued to stare at her, ignoring Baron's talk.

* * *

Tired of working, Helia, at last, got up from the table. He checked his watch; it was now 3:30 p.m. _'I can't believe it. I worked for 6 hours, non stop. Man, I think I should go home now. I will come back by 5'o clock.' _He thought. He will at least be saved by Dad's lecture on the virtues on coming home soon. Just when he was about to leave, Krystal came in.

"You are free now?" Krystal asked. Helia nodded.

"I was thinking we could go out for the lunch, catch up a bit and have some friend fun!" Krystal said, making Helia's face go down.

"No Krystal, actually I was going home today. I know it's a bit early but, I think I should go." Helia said, bringing Krystal's hopes down, smashing them down the floor.

"Oh. Its okay, Helia. I was about to say that you should spend some time with your parents and Flora." Krystal said, trying to sound happy.

"Thanks Krystal! Bye." Helia said, leaving his cabin.

* * *

"Seriously, even if you come home soon, there is no one around you!" Helia said, quite irritated, taking his coat out. "Sam! Sam! Where are you?"

Suddenly Sam shows up. "Where were you, dude?" Helia said, in anger.

"Actually, I was working in the garden." Sam said, defending himself.

"Okay… Where's Flora?" Helia asked, now calmed down.

"She has gone for a walk with Sir Baron."

"Walk?"

"Yes, they go for it everyday."

"Oh I didn't know it. Thanks for informing me." Helia said with genuine smile.

"You're welcome." Sam said, leaving Helia on his own.

* * *

The raven haired male was now reading the newspaper in the garden sitting, trying to pass sometime when he heard some familiar voices talking.

"How was the ice cream?" Baron asked to Flora.

"It was really nice, Uncle." Flora said in return.

"Okay, so tomorrow, we will try another flavor."

"Sure."

"Okay, done." Baron said. They walked till the garden to see Helia sitting on one of the benches. "Oho! Look here, such exalted beings deigned to come home early from work today and he even honored us with his presence this morning at the breakfast!"

"Good afternoon dad! You don't have to make me sound like a villain." Helia said making Baron laugh.

"Good afternoon to you too, son. I am just too surprised to see you this early at home." Baron said, seeing Flora leave he stopped her. "Where are you going, Flora?"

"Would you make us both some tea? Helia, have ever drank the tea made by Flora? It's superb." Baron said.

"Okay, I will. Go ahead!" Helia said to Flora, who nodded and left.

* * *

About a fortnight had passed, early at the evening, in the Knightly tower** (The office)**, Helia and Krystal emerged from the door of the conference room.

"That was a really good presentation." Helia said, congratulating Krystal for the success.

"I already know that, but thanks for the compliment." Krystal said, boasting herself.

"Wow, very modest of you!" Helia said, sarcastically.

"And you should be too." Krystal said, playing along. "What's the plan for tonight?"

"There's a party tonight. You know my friend, Sky; he's throwing a dinner party." Helia said.

"Party, huh? For which occasion?" Krystal asked.

"No reason. He said he felt like throwing one." Helia said, in a matter of fact tone.

"How's Flora? Has she learned to say or talk anything?" Krystal asked, while Helia was checking a file.

"She is fine." Helia said, with a smile. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Krystal said.

"Can you have a look at this file and we'll discuss it next morning?" Helia asked, unsure whether Krystal would say yes or no.

"Okay." Krystal said, with a small smile.

"I am getting late! Night." Helia said, leaving Krystal who had a displeased look on.

* * *

Flora, dressed in an indigo shirt with a yellow pleated skirt **(A/N: I can be a bit weird in fashion sense)**, was seating on the couch in front of the television. She browsed through the channels and stopped on one of them. Helia, coming from the door, saw her. He lightly walked towards her.

"Good afternoon." Flora greeted him as soon as she noticed him.

"Good afternoon to you too. One of my friends…. He has invited us to dinner." Helia said and Flora listened to him attentively. "Be ready by 8:00 p.m."

"Me? Do I have to go too?" Flora asked, confused.

"Why, yes!" Helia said, in a casual tone, taking a seat besides her." Any reason you can't?"

"No." Flora said, shaking her head.

"Then be ready by 8 p.m. so that we are not late." Helia said, leaning to the back support.

"Shall I bring tea for you?" Flora asked, happy because she had been invited.

"Sure, I don't see a reason to not have a cup." Helia said.

"I'll go bring it." Flora said as she stood up and left to the kitchen.

* * *

Wearing a black dress, with a halter neckline and embroideries all over it, Flora carefully put the diamond studded earrings into her ear holes. Once she knew she was ready, she checked herself in from of the mirror. _'Perfect.'_ She thought as she made sure her bun was not going to fall open. She didn't have much make up on, just a bit of foundation and some mascara.

"Flora? Are you ready? I'll be done in fifteen…" Helia said walking in but only to notice Flora, who was looking beautiful as ever. He was lost for words. She indeed looked really good. Not the usual Flora, who dressed up simply. Noticing that Helia was staring at her from last five minutes, she got a bit insecure and she pushed her fallen bang back on its place. Helia gulped hard, his Adam's apple bobbing. At last he smiled.

"You look really pretty. There's only one thing missing." He said, as he moved from his place, but stopped. "May I?"

Flora nodded. He then gently pulled her bun out, letting her lustrous brunette hair fall all over her shoulders. She then brushed her hair slightly with her fingers, so that it didn't look like she had come with her bed hair. Then she turned her eyes towards Helia, who had a big smile over his face, which again made Flora nervous. Her eyelids drop down a bit, as a light blush crept over her cheeks. Little did she know that Helia had already started to fall for her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**It has been a while, or should I say a century? Sorry guys, for keeping you waiting for so much time. How did you like this chapter? Review, fav or follow! Next chapter is going to be the most romantic chapter ever.**

_**Next Chapter: Helia and Flora start to fall for each other and Krystal realizes it. She tries all her might to keep them away but love is love, there s no place for doubt in it.**_


	8. Falling For Ya

The stars twinkled around the half moon as the banquet organized by Sky and his wife Bloom continued.

"I love your dress; black color really suits you a lot." Daphne complimented (who wore a golden shimmering gown), making Flora smile.

"Thank you." Flora said.

"Well, we didn't know that Helia's wife is so smart and sweet." Marion said, with an impressed look on her face. She had a purple sweetheart neckline dress with a beige coat over it.

"Your hair is so beautiful and long! Can you please give me some tips so that my hair can also be that gorgeous?" Bloom said in an eager tone. She sported a blue shoulder off top which had some designs over it, with a pair of dark blue denims.

"Please, your hair already is so pretty." Flora said, while Helia and Sky made it to the place the females were chatting.

"Okay Bloom, the dinner was very nice and we really enjoyed the party but now we should go." Helia said.

"Helia, the next time you come home, don't forget to bring along Flora. She and I have become good friends." Bloom said, giving a light hug to Flora. "Please come again to visit us, Flora!"

"Definitely. But even you have to visit our house as well." Flora said, pulling away from the hug.

"For sure, I will." Bloom said. Once the goodbyes and the hugs were exchanged, the couple started to leave.

"She is really nice and pretty." Daphne whispered to Bloom.

"I know, she is such a sweet person." Bloom said, nodding her head.

* * *

The Lexus car, owned by Helia was filled with silence as neither of the two talked.

"Wanna listen to music?" Helia asked, breaking the silence.

"It's your choice." Flora said, keeping her eyes locked with the car surface.

"Are you in a mood for ice-cream?" Helia asked, after a silence of five to ten minutes.

"If you want to eat, then okay." Flora said, for the first time moving her eyes towards Helia and then again looked on the car floor. This put of Helia's small smile. Could she, for once, talk her heart out. Then he increased the volume of the music player, so that the emptiness of the silence can be filled by the music. After fifteen minutes of drive on the way, Helia parked the car in the parking of a restaurant. Helia was about to get out of the car, in order to reach the destination, but stopped.

"Are you coming with me or am I supposed to drink the coffee on my own?" Helia said to Flora. And that actually made her smile and get out of the car. Walking into the restaurant, they found a table for two, in which they sat down. Helia was checking the menu, when his eyes made their way towards Flora, who was sitting quietly, looking here and there.

"What flavor do you like?" Helia asked to her, making her come out of her world.** (The flavor is for the coffee like espresso, cappuccino etc.) **

"No. I would like to have ice-cream." Flora said.

"What flavor or should I choose that according to my mood too?"

"Strawberry."

Helia called the waiter and gave the order.

"Would you like anything else?" Helia asked Flora.

"No."

"Okay then. Please note, one scoop of strawberry ice cream and also an American espresso." Helia said to the waiter, who noted the food items down. As soon as the waiter went, Helia turned his gaze towards Flora. He noticed that she had worn the bangles gifted by her mother. This pleased Helia, though she wasn't the friendliest person in the world, she at least acknowledged his mother's happiness, a thing that modern girls rarely do. The food soon arrived on their table. Flora begins eating her ice-cream as Helia added some milk in his espresso. Flora noticed a basil leave on the top of the dish, as a decoration, something she wasn't familiar with. Noticing Flora confused face, Helia stifled a laugh. She really was so…. naive.

"So, what's your favorite food?" Helia asked all of a sudden, startling Flora.

"Fried dumplings." She said, surprising Helia. Till now in his life, a girl has never ever said that they liked heavy food items. They always used to say they love salads and fruits, the usual diet conscious girls, but Flora was an exception. He smiled, and not the normal smile, the most charming smile was on his face.

* * *

The next morning came with a fresh shining sun. Helia usual dull was filled with energy today. As Helia walked to his office he saw Krystal discussing something with her collogue.

"Good morning." Helia greeted her.

"Good morning, Helia just give me a second." She said as she concluded her discussion with the other person.

"How are you?" Krystal asked Helia.

"Good." Helia replied.

"How was the party?" She asked.

"Fabulous."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Flora also went with you?" Krystal asked, hoping that she didn't went.

"Yep, she did." Helia said.

"I hope she didn't embarrass you in front of your friends." Krystal said, to which Helia gave a 'what the hell?!' look, secretly. "I mean, I doubt she ever went to gatherings and even if she has fashion sense, I dunno."

"Everything was okay." Helia said, trying to act nice. While Krystal gave a questioning look, Helia nodded with a smile. They both walked to Helia's cabin. As soon as they reached the cabin, Helia leaned against one of the office chairs.

"Krystal, I thing we have misunderstood Flora. When she went with me to the party yesterday, my friends really liked her. I know that they thought that she didn't like to talk too much but she, for sure, didn't look uneducated or unmannered at all." Helia said, trying to defend the girl he had recently started falling for.

"That's... That's great news." Krystal said, with a fake smile.

"I know."

"I knew you would adjust with her as the time passes."

"I think we were bias regarding Flora. She is a really nice and collected girl." Helia said, with happiness all over his face. Krystal on the other side was totally not happy with the fact that Helia was kind of… falling for that girl. The way he defended her, it seemed like he won't hear a word against her. With her frustration building up, she quickly left the office, driving herself to her home. As soon as she reaches her home, she saw her Mom going somewhere. Without even bothering to ask she sped up to her bedroom but only to be stopped by her mother.

"Krystal, you're early home, everything alright?" Sara asked with a concerned face.

"Yes." Krystal said with her depressed face.

"Krystal… what happened?" Sara asked.

"Even if I tell you, what would you do Mama?" Krystal said with an irritated look. "You'll just give a ridiculous advice, what else?"

"Flora?" Sara said, sure that this certain girl was not acceptable by her daughter.

"Flora, Flora, Flora, Flora! After all, only Flora exists in this world! I don't exist at all. I wish… like Flora, I could trap Helia with that heck of innocence like she does." Krystal said, annoyed by her name.

"Krystal, what's wrong with you? Why are you talking like that? And that too about a married man. Helia is married now, Krystal. Accept it. He's not the one and only man on this planet." Sara said.

"Mama please… I don't need your advice. It might be a small thing for you but for me it's the matter of life and death. Flora is getting in Helia's life and I am getting out, she is trying to take my place and I am not gonna let that happen." Krystal said while leaving to her bedroom.

* * *

Suddenly a phone buzzed in the two storey mansion of the Knightlys. Flora soon picked up her phone to answer, while walking in the area near the indoor garden.

"Hello?" Flora asked in the phone, not knowing who was speaking on the other line.

"Hello Flora. It's Krystal speaking." Krystal said from the other side.

"Krystal! How are you? Sorry that I didn't recognize your number." Flora said.

"Girl, save my number so that next time you recognize me." Krystal said.

"Sorry I didn't have your number… I will save it now." Flora said.

"So... what's going on?" Krystal asked.

"Nothing much. Just a bit of housework. Actually Uncle is having lunch at home so I thought of making two or three dishes of his liking." Flora said.

"So what do you do all the day alone at home? I mean don't you get bored?" Krystal said.

"No, not at all. Why would I get bored? There's Uncle and Aunt, so many people. I do not feel lonely at all." Flora said.

"Do you know; I was saying Helia that he should spend some more time with you. I mean all the day you're at home, probably bored and alone." Krystal said, with a smirk on her face. "And you know what, the previous evening he was insisting me to go to dinner with him, adamantly. But I made him remember that Sky was throwing a dinner party and he should go with you. I mean, you have no social life; we could to dinner some other day. So did my advice work?" Krystal said, not regretting the lies she just said.

"Yes, we went to the party." Flora said who was a bit sad that Helia didn't take her to the party with his own will.

"Good. Why don't you come with Helia to my house, some time?" Krystal said, with a ridiculous smirk on her face.

"Yes, we will." Flora said, with a depressed tone.

"If you need a proper invitation, I will give you one." Krystal said.

"No, it is okay."

"Okay take care. Bye Flora." Krystal said, in a fake happy tone, which later turned into an annoyed face.

On the other hand, Flora was depressed about the information given by Krystal. Shaking her head she thought _'Who am I kidding? And why would Helia even like a girl like me? This is a forced relationship, he will obviously not fall for me anytime; I shouldn't be sad.' _Looking towards the glass window next to her, she dusted off the dust that had accumulated on the window with her fingers **(A/n: Wish she could consider Krystal as the dust and dust her off from her and Helia's life.)**.

* * *

**Helia's POV:**

I was solely concentrating on the strokes that I made with the brush. It has been a while since I have left painting; but I still get peace while doing it. The mixing of different colours to form a unique shade is that always had impressed me. As I took the pink with the white, I felt like someone was staring at me, I turned my head to see Flora but as soon as I look at her she looks away and walked ahead. She is really shy, and she looks cute when she is nervous. Flora is also a mix of different qualities to form a unique person. What am I thinking? I smiled as she left, as a drop of sweat left my forehead.

**No POV:**

"Helia, even today you woke up early. At least sleep on holidays!" Lilliana said, pouring the steaming tea in her cup. The Knightlys were having their breakfast. Baron was reading a newspaper, Flora was spreading some butter over her piece of bread and Helia was cutting his apple into two halves.

"Mom, if I abandon exercise and jogging, I will become as fat as a balloon." Helia said, making Lilliana laugh. "By the way, Flora is quite an early riser."

"Helia is there anything special planned for today?" Baron asked, at last putting the news paper down.

"No, why?" Helia asked, as he munched his apple.

"It's been a while we didn't play chess. Want to?" Baron said, making Helia stop.

"Are you sure?" Helia said with a smirk, as if he was the only one who would win.

"Yes, hundred percent." Baron said, with a speck of attitude.

"Okay."

"Get ready to lose, Mr."

"Flora, when two of us play chess, it's always with the mind-set to beat each other." Baron said to his daughter in law. "And bring the tea to the lounge after the breakfast."

* * *

"Flora, set the tea over the table and come and sit beside me." Baron said to Flora as the brunette kneeled to keep the tray with the tea on the table. "And see how I beat Helia."

"Come, sit over here." Lilliana said to the younger female, making her nod in agreement.

"Yes, mummy." Flora said, as she took one cup to give it to Lilliana, which made the two males turn to them in shock.

"Mummy?" Baron asked with surprise.

"Yeah. I told her to call me that." Lilliana said as Flora seated herself besides her. "She can call you Uncle, but it was always my wish that my daughter in law call me mummy."

"Well then….. What are you thinking?" Baron asked to Helia, with triumph in his voice. The younger male had been thinking from the last ten minutes to make a move. "Now you'll see Flora, when he loses how upset and angry he gets!"

Helia then turned his face towards Flora, signaling her to give him some clue. He took the pawn and was about to place it when he again turned his towards the female who shook her head and by her eyes gestures she made him take the queen. Then he noticed that he never thought of that move. _'I didn't even think of that. That girl for sure is a brainy.' _He thought. He picked the queen and he attacked the horse that was in front of it. Then he kept the piece in front of the King.

"Checkmate." He said as he placed it.

"Wow Mr. You hadn't made a move in quite a while. And that you have, you flipped the entire game's phase." Baron said, wondering what could have made Helia make the move. Flora smiled, cheering inside her head.

"Because Dad I just don't talk big, I play with silence and smartness." Helia said, not disclosing the fact that he had taken secret help from Flora.

"Actually, I wasn't feeling well today. Or else I would have defeated him!" Baron said, jokingly, making all of them laugh. "You win, Sir, you win!"

* * *

"Have you done all the workings, Nabu? Really so what's the dividend coming?" Helia asked in the phone as he came out of the dressing room. It was nearly ten of night.

"2.5 into (multiply) 950,000… wait a minute, let me calculate." He continued to say as he reached for the calculator on the side table. As soon as he took it…..

"2,375,000." He heard a voice say, he found the owner was Flora. He was impressed. First the chess thing and now this calculation, she was really a genius.

"Okay, dude. I will talk to you tomorrow." He said hanging up the phone. He kept the phone and calculator on the table as he threw himself on the bed.

"Amazing…. Kids learn multiplication from 1 to 20 and you know the table of 2.5!" Helia said to Flora, while taking off his watch. Flora smiled as her favorite topic came.

"I am really good at math. I used to score 100% in it." Flora said, in a proud manner.

"Hmm?" Helia asked as Flora nodded.

"You know, my father was also a math teacher? He was the one who used to teach me." Flora said.

"Your math indeed is really good but look at the poor old me. Though I got my MBA from Yale, it was for nothing. I was about to use the calculator and you knew the answer orally." Helia said, quite impressed that his wife was more intelligent than him. "By the way, what did you study from Verolina?"

"This year itself I have completed my BSc Maths, Physics and Stats." Flora said, much to the surprise of Helia.

"BSc?" Helia asked in a really surprised tone.

"Yes, why?" Flora asked.

"No, actually, you don't look that old. It looks as if you just took admission in the third year of BSc." Helia said, with a small laugh.

"I am not even that young." Flora said.

"Didn't you ever think of studying further in Math?" Helia asked.

"I was planning to do my Masters in Applied Math and my dad too really wanted it. But then Mum's heath wasn't so good. I thought that I would fail the last year." Flora said.

"If you really want to, you can continue your studies. In fact I suggest that you do your MA in Applied Maths." Helia said, while Flora had a really surprised look on her face, that he had allowed her to study after being married. Helia seemed to notice it.

"What happened? Why do you look so shocked?" Helia said.

"I am very happy." Flora said, making Helia laugh, unintentionally.

"Happy? This is the first time in life; I have ever seen a person being happy like that." Helia said. "Shall I turn the lights off or do you want to read more?"

"Switch the lights off." Flora said as he kept the magazine aside.

* * *

"Flora?" Helia called out as he entered the mansion, back from his work. Flora entered with a yellow dress and a blue and white scarf, her hair held up in a firm bun.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." Helia replied.

"How was your day?"

"Really good. Let's go…" Helia said as he pulled Flora along with him.

"Where?" Flora asked, stopping on her way.

"Let's go out, to eat something or to tour around?" Helia said.

"You just came back, you must be tired." Flora said in a concerned voice.

"So? If you don't wanna go then tell me." Helia said.

"No, that's not the thing…" Flora said.

"Then let's go!" Helia said.

"Okay, at least let me get changed." Flora said.

"No, it is not necessary. And for God's sake, stop tying your hair in a bun." Helia said, while unclipping her hair, letting her hair out. "It looks better untied."

"Let's go!" Helia said, with a smile as he gently grabbed Flora's hand and pulled her along with him. This moment lasted until Helia's phone rang. Helia picked it up. "Just a moment, Flora."

"Hello?" Helia said in the phone.

"Helia, please come to my house, right now." He heard a crackling voice say; he immediately recognized it.

"Krystal! Why are you crying? What happened?" Helia asked, as he sat on the edge of the couch. Hearing that Krystal was crying, worry crept over Helia's and Flora's face.

"Please, I need my friend; I need you to be here!" Krystal said, while sobbing.

"Okay, listen to me. Don't cry; I am coming over." Helia said, trying to cool down Krystal, unfortunately canceling the outing plan.

"Please! Right now, Helia! Please!" Krystal said.

"Krystal… Krystal I am coming, calm down." Helia said, soothingly, while keeping the phone.

"What happened?" Flora said, totally confused about the situation.

"Nothing, I think Krystal's sick. We'll have to cancel the plan." Helia said, keeping his hands over Flora's shoulders. Flora nodded, knowing that Krystal was an important part of Helia's life. Helia then left, leaving the brunette alone.

* * *

"Here, drink some water." Helia said, while offering the glass tumbler to Krystal. When he had come, he saw Krystal was crying like the world has ended, her eyes were red and puffy and her face was tear-stained. She took the glass, sipped some water and kept it on the bench.

"Would you tell me what's wrong?" Helia said, with hands his hips.

"Mom wants me to get married, Helia. I don't know why she looking up for these proposals. Today, I had a massive fight with her on this topic." Krystal said, while wiping her tears away.

"Krystal, for this little thing, you made such a big issue. This is just beyond the limits! I was so worried; I came here as quickly as I could." Helia said, quite annoyed that she had called him up just because she was having an argument with her mother.

"IT might a little thing for you, Helia but not for me!" Krystal yelled at him.

"But Krystal, what Aunt Sara is saying is right." Helia said, knowing that sometimes Krystal could really be blown away by emotions.

"You can't be single for the entire of your life. You have to get married! Like me, for example, when I got married to Flora I couldn't accept it, but now I am getting adjusted." Helia said.

"Don't compare your situation with mine, Helia! There is a vast difference. You would have never thought about me in a romantic way but I never thought of anyone but you! I fell for you, you didn't." Krystal argued with him. Helia froze. Then he moved from his current position to sit besides Krystal.

"But I am married now. Krystal, you can't waste your life like this." Helia said softly, trying all his might to cool down Krystal.

"I accepted your marriage, Helia. I've also accepted that the way I wanted to be with you….. I can never be with you. But that doesn't mean that I can give someone the place you hold in my heart. These are my feeling, Helia; these aren't clothes that can be changed every now and then." Krystal said, helplessly. "I need time, but, Mum keeps pressurizing me!"

"Krystal, but Aunty is also right, she cares for you." Helia said.

"So am I wrong, Helia?! Tell me!" Krystal said.

"If you really need some time, it is your right to have it. Now, stop crying. I will talk to Aunty and I am sure she will agree." Helia said. Krystal smiled and Helia smiled back.

"Okay, now calm down and take a deep breath. I support your thought, okay?" Helia said, as he got up and left.

* * *

It was a nice, fresh morning the other day. The plants were glowing with energy (Not literally!)And air was moist and clear.

"Good morning, Krystal! How are you?" Flora greeted as Krystal entered the gates of the mansion.

"I am fine. What about you?" Krystal asked.

"I am good. Come in, please." Flora invited her inside.

"No, we should rather talk here. The weather's really nice and I have come here for a small talk." Krystal said, politely declining the offer.

"Okay." Flora said as they walked to the garden sitting. "Didn't you to work today?"

"I did, just came to get some rest from the horrendous work! Anyway, I was going with a friend to run some errand so I left early."

"Okay."

"So, what's with you?"

"I was busy with housework this morning so I thought to rest for sometime." Flora said as they both seated themselves on the benches.

"Oh actually Flora I came here to clear a confusion; I thought it would be better if I clear it up face to face than on the phone."

"What is it about?" Flora asked.

"Just because of me your plans with Helia got canceled." Krystal said. "He came at my house instead; I thought you would mind."

"Why would I mind?! You two are best of friends. You are his friend and I am his wife, these two relationships remain with a person forever, right?"

"Thank goodness, you didn't mind. Flora, my friendship with Helia is so deep that sometimes I forget that now he is married and I disturb you guys unintentionally." Krystal said.

"Please Krystal, don't worry! I know about your friendship very well." Flora said.

"That's great. Thanks!" Krystal said, while leaving the place.

* * *

Later that day, in the evening, Helia was sitting in his home, working on his white laptop. He heard some footsteps approaching his room; he looked up to see Flora coming in with a cup of coffee. She set the coffee cup on the handle of the recliner and toke a seat on the bed.

"How's the coffee?" Flora asked after Helia had taken a sip.

"You made it?" He asked. Flora nodded.

"It's good." He replied. Flora was going to say something but her shy nature always stopped her from being the conversation breaker. Helia noticed that she wanted to speak something.

"What happened? You seem like you wanna say something." Helia said.

"Krystal came here, today." Flora said.

"When?"

"In the afternoon."

"So then she must have met just you, right?" Helia asked.

"She came to meet me." Flora said.

"Everything okay with her?" Helia asked.

"She wanted to talk about yesterday. She asked whether if I minded her and your friendship." Flora said.

"So, what did you say?" Helia asked, taking a sip of the hot coffee.

"You both are childhood friends. Why would I mind?" Flora said, bringing a smile onto Helia's face. "I like Krystal, as a person."

"Yeah, she's a nice girl." Helia said, while closing his laptop. "She might be a little emotional, temperamental and outspoken at times but still she is good at heart."

"You didn't bring it (coffee) for yourself?" Helia asked.

"Oh, bad memory!" Flora said, hitting her head with her hand lightly. "I totally forgot. I'll bring it." She said, while heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

It had been seven moths already past Helia's and Flora's marriage. It was a good evening; Lilliana was working on her documents when her son entered the office. She had herself called him here.

"So, if your work's over, can we get going?" Helia said taking a seat on the chair in front of Lilliana's desk.

"Yeah, I will just shut it down. I hope I didn't disturb you. My car broke down, that's why I called you to drop me home." Lilliana said.

"No, you didn't disturb me at all. I was on my way to home." Helia said.

"Good. Baron will be happy to hear that you are sooner home." Lilliana said. "Are you happy with your marriage, Helia?"

"At first I wasn't but now I am. You know mom, I had a biased impression about Flora. I had really rigid thoughts about her but she's actually really proud. She knows how to speak and talk. But at the same time she has her innocence. She isn't clever and witty (in a bad way) like other girls. She is quite different then my imaginings." Helia said with quite a bright smile. "Mum, you do like Flora, right?"

"Of course, if my son likes her then I too like her." Lilliana said. "Shall we go?"

"Let's go." Helia said while standing up. They both left to the house.

* * *

"What a boring seminar it was! I was feeling sleepy all the time." Krystal said as she and Helia came out of the conference hall.

"You're the one who wanted to go and that too desperately. But Krystal, it was really important seminar and I think one should attend it." Helia said.

"You always say that." Krystal said that in a monotonous tone. Suddenly Helia's phone rang off. He picked it up.

"Hello? Of course yes! I am coming home. Why don't you get ready in 20-25 minutes and I will be there. Okay, see ya!" Helia said into the phone.

"Were you talking to Flora?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah, actually I have to take Flora to shopping today." Helia said.

"You know, that's good. Don't let her be alone. Wherever she wants to go, go with her. This all is very unfamiliar to her. I mean... coming from a poor background, now she is living in a big mansion." Krystal said as Helia puts his head down in annoyance. "From simple clothes to designer clothes, I mean… she's never seen these things before. She might get over independent (in a bad way, yet again)."

"Krystal, your observation about Flora is wrong. She might be from a poor household but she is self-righteous. This money, cars, mansion… luxuries, she doesn't need them." Helia said, defending his wife.

"Really?" Krystal asked to which Helia nodded. "Then why did she call you to go shopping with her?"

"Even that's what I told her to do, because whenever I raise the topic of shopping she says she has plenty of clothes. She doesn't need anything; naïve girl!" Helia said at which the lavender-haired girl laughed.

"You know what Helia, my observation for Flora might be wrong but my observation about you was right. I knew Uncle Baron's decision would be good for you." She said.

"Yeah, dad's decision was right. Well, now I have to go. Duty is on, gotta take wife for the shopping. Bye" Helia said, leaving Krystal on her own, who was burning like lava, the expression clearly shown on her face.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I have some behind the scenes for you here:**

**Remember the hair clip scene in this chapter, see its funny version.**

"**Then let's go!" Helia said.**

"**Okay, at least let me get changed." Flora said.**

"**No, it is not necessary. And for God's sake, stop tying your hair in a bun." Helia said, trying unclip her hair, but unsuccessful in finding the damn hair pin.**

"**Where the hell is that thing?!" He shouted, raising his arms in the air, making Flora laugh.**

**I hope it made you smile at least. So here's my update. Review, fav or follow!**

_**Next chapter: It's Krystal's birthday party. She, in a full fledged manner, insulted Flora in front of her friends, making Helia utterly angry. The newly married couple confesses their love and many more romantic scenes.**_


	9. Our Love Grows

Sporting a peach colored dress, Flora was taking a walk in the garden. Then she noticed some paintings made by Helia where kept in the shade. _'Aren't they supposed to be kept in the sunlight for drying? Maybe Helia would have kept it by mistake. If I keep it in the sunlight, he might be impressed that I know something about art though I am a dumb head in it.' _She thought.

"Sam, Sam!" Flora called out, making Sam reach to her as quick as he could.

"Yes Flora, what was the work?" He asked.

"Would you please keep these paintings there in the sunlight?" Flora asked and Sam answered it with a nod. Then he put all the paintings under the Sun. Flora smiled proudly, knowing that she did something good. Little did she know that the paintings were kept in the shade because they were made with special ink that chips off if it is placed under the Sun.

* * *

Helia was on a round to check whether if his paintings had dried up or not. Then it came to his notice that those paintings were kept under the sun. He touched it, and some of his beautiful art work chipped off. Anger conquered Helia. He clearly remembered that he kept them in the shade, then who would have… Sam. That boy doesn't know anything about painting.

"Sam." He called out but Sam didn't come. "SAM?!"

"Yes." Sam came running after hearing Helia's yell.

"Who put these here?" Helia asked, in pure anger, making Sam flinch. Just at that moment Flora came out.

"They are paintings made of special ink, man! Am I crazy to put these in the shade?!" Helia shouted at Sam. Flora was too scared to even say that she kept them there; she had never seen Helia yell like this. "Go; put it back where it was." Helia said, handing Sam the paintings. He then turned around to see the brunette. His angry look softened to a questioning look.

"Flora, do you know who put these here?" He asked.

"I didn't see." Flora lied, avoiding eye contact with him. Helia, who was too irritated to notice the uneasy look on Flora's face, left the garden. Flora stood there alone, wondering what kept her from saying the truth.

* * *

The clock ticked to 8'o clock of night. Wearing a white dress with a black scarf, she entered Helia room to see Helia sitting on the recliner, flipping through the channels on the television. The windows were wide open. Flora shook her head, knowing Helia's old habit.

"You should have at least closed the windows. All the mosquitoes come in at night." Flora said while closing the window.

"So you came back, Madame, after registering all the complains about me to Dad." Helia said, while straightening up.

"I came after praising you." Flora said, with a smile.

"Really? Is that so?" He asked, making Flora nod. Then Flora again had the disturbed look on her face, remembering that she lied to Helia.

"What's the matter, Flora?" Helia asked, noticing that Flora was keeping quiet from the afternoon.

"Nothing." She replied.

"There is something wrong. Come on, sit here and tell me what the problem is." Helia said, patting the foot rest. Flora gave in and came and sat.

"Helia, I have something to tell you. I… I lied to you this afternoon." Flora said, as Helia listened to her with seriousness. "You went to the nursery and that's when I kept those paintings under the Sun. I didn't know those paintings were to be placed in shade. I don't even know the basic of art. How, what should be made and how it is to be kept? I don't know a thing about it. I thought you put those paintings under the shade by mistake, so I put those under the sunlight. I am so sorry; I spoiled all your work."

"So, you have been worried about this little thing from so long? You wanted to tell me this?" Helia asked, quite surprised that this small thing disturbed her that much.

"I don't lie, but you were so angry back then; I was too scared to tell you the truth." Flora said, admitting the truth.

"And now you are not scared? I can even get angry right now." Helia said.

"I am still scared but I can't sleep after lying. I know it is a little thing but still, lie is a lie, right?" Flora asked and in response Helia nodded with a smile, impressed that she was so truthful. "My dad used to say that it's only easy to lie for the first time, but after that you will have to face all the difficulties and telling the truth is difficult only for the first time, then everything becomes really easy."

"You are a really good person." Helia said, taking Flora's hand in his. "In my entire life, I never saw a person better then you." He said, making Flora blush.

"Always remain like this; your truthfulness and simplicity is very special and rare." He said.

* * *

"Here have some juice." Flora said, while giving Helia a glass of juice. He was sketching something. He smiled.

"You have all the qualities to win a heart." He said, looking at her like she was the only thing existing in this world. "Even Alexa (The maid) could make the juice. I could have made it myself but you made it, I am very happy about that."

"Just because of this little action?" Flora asked.

"Maybe, a human is always a child at heart. It feels good when someone's there to take care of them. Like yesterday, when I came back from office you hade my clothes ready. You made tea for me. I really like it; it felt like all my tiredness vanished in thin air."

"But all wives do this for their husbands. It's not anything special." Flora said.

"But they are not like you, Flora. They don't have a heart like you. You know what, I really feel lucky. Some times I feel as if I got you in return of some good deed, like someone has given you as a blessing from their heart to me." Helia said, his voice rising and falling like musical tones, in a romantic way.

"Now, you are embarrassing me, I am not even that good." Flora said. "Have the juice."

"Do you like art?" Helia asked, after taking a gulp or two of the juice.

"Yes, but I can't make paintings as good as you." Flora said.

"It's not a hard job." Helia said. Flora looked intently at him, as he drew the sketch his facial expression also changed. She smiled in admiration. She could say he was handsome…. means really handsome. Adding to his charms, his sweet and caring nature, she couldn't have dreamt of husband like him.

* * *

"Ma'am, are you done with getting ready?" Helia said to Flora, while tying his shoe laces, sitting on the recliner. Today was Krystal's birthday bash.

"Just a minute." Flora replied, while applying some red lipstick on her lips. "This is the first time I am going to Krystal's house. I want to look my best."

"Is that so?" Helia said, while getting up as Flora turned around to look at him.

"Yes." Flora said, frantically nodding. Then Helia came really close to her, just a few centimeter's space was left between them.

"Mrs. Knightly, whatever you do and whatever you wear, you always look really beautiful." He said, making Flora lower her gaze and give a shy blush. This made Helia smile in admiration.

"If you're done blushing, can we get going?" Helia asked.

"Sure, I will just get my clutch." Flora said, while retrieving the clutch from the bed table.

* * *

Flora and Helia entered the beautiful mansion, which was owned by Krystal. As the couple made their way through the crowd of people, the lavender haired female at last notices them.

"Hey there, Flora and Helia." Krystal said.

"Hello Krystal, Happy Birthday!" Flora greeted.

"Thank you. When are you gonna greet me, stupid?!" Krystal said, hitting Helia on his arm.

"Happy birthday to you, Krystal." Helia said, with a chuckle. "I am sure you would have woke up like 'Woho! It's my birthday!'."

"Just shut up your silly mouth. That's not the way I woke up!" Krystal said, angrily.

"You know I was joking." Helia said, between laughs.

"That's why I am just gonna talk Flora." Krystal said, taking Flora's hand. "You're boycotted, Helia!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Helia said, childishly.

"It is very fair. Flora, let me introduce you to my friends." Krystal said, sticking her tongue out to Helia while pulling Flora with her.

"But Krystal-" Flora was about to say something when Krystal cut her in between.

"You are my friend, right?" Krystal asked, to which Flora responded with a nod. "Then let's go."

Once they reach two girls they stopped.

"Girls, meet Flora. She's Helia's wife." Krystal introduced Flora to the two of her friends.

"Nice to meet you, Flora. I am Mitzi." The girl with blackish hair said. She shared a hug with Flora.

"And I am Macy." A girl with bluish black hair spoke, shaking her hand with Flora.

"By the way, her marriage with Helia took place in a really filmy situation. Like how it's shown in movies 'This marriage can't happen!' but Uncle Baron did the contrary with them. On gunpoint, he said that this marriage will take place." Krystal said, indirectly insulting Flora, making her sigh. Helia, who was listening the entire conversation from a distance, was also a bit angry on Krystal for bringing up this matter.

"Krystal, this is too much." Macy said, nudging Krystal. "Flora, please don't mind what she said."

"You are looking really nice. Are you going to any marriage after this party?" Mitzi asked, indirectly indicating that Flora was overdressed.

"No." Flora said, shaking her head.

"Where are you from?" Macy asked.

"I am from Verolina." Flora said.

"Are your parents still in Verolina?"

"No, they have passed away." Flora said, with a bit of sadness.

"I am so sorry to hear that."

"It was due her Mother's health that Helia and Flora had to marry quickly and her father passed away a long time ago." Krystal said, without a speck of emotion. "By the way, Flora, what did your father do for a living?"

"He was a math professor. He was the best professor of his time." Flora said in a proud manner.

"For sure he would be." Krystal said. Flora was getting a bit uncomfortable between these girls; don't know why, this weird feeling down her stomach troubled her. She tilted her head towards Helia, who was now busy on phone. Noticing that Flora was looking towards him, he gave a smile; Flora forced a smile and turned back. Helia noticed it and understood that Krystal was troubling her.

"Anyways, what are you hobbies?" Mitzi asked. Flora was about to reply but Krystal interrupted.

"Now days she is playing role of a good housewife. Bu I have said her that Helia hates those girls who are obsessed with house work. I am sure she will take up some hobbies."

Krystal said. "Flora, would you like to drink something?"

"No, thank you."

"Oh then forget about it, let me show you my home." Krystal said, dragging Flora along with her. They passed by Helia, who got alert when they passed by. Krystal turned round.

"Yeah, I am kidnapping your wife." Krystal said, sarcastically. "Don't worry. I am just showing her around."

Helia, who was aware that Flora was now getting uncomfortable around his best friend, looked at her retreating figure in concern. She turned around, looking towards him, uncertainty flashing in her eyes.

"Flora?" She heard Krystal call from the floor above. She then turned to the stairs and climbed them up to reach the lavender haired female.

* * *

"What do you think? Wanna go to the beach?" Helia asked to his wife, who was sitting silently from a lot of time. They were heading towards their house in the convertible owned by Helia. "We can go to the beach, eat ice cream and then go home?"

Flora just gave a tired smile which again turned into a frown.

"What happened? Are you not in the mood to go out?" Helia asked.

"No, it's just…. I am really tired. Can we go home?" Flora asked.

"Sure. But I am noticing that you are too silent. Is there something wrong?" Helia asked out of concern. Though he knew that Krystal had insulted her but he was still worried.

"I feel really tired. That's why I am not speaking much." Flora said, faking a yawn. Helia knew that she wasn't tired, she was just… disturbed. But still, he nodded his head.

"Helia?" Flora asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Since when did you start to need you my permission to ask anything? Of course, Flora, ask."

"Was I overdressed?" Flora asked, making Helia turn towards her in shock. "I mean... my clothes-"

"No, not at all. You were looking really pretty. What gave you the clue? I felt inferior standing with you, you were looking like an angel and I was looking like a common man." Helia said.

"You are saying that to make me happy." Flora said.

"It's the truth, Flora. You were looking beautiful." Helia said, with smile that could make any girl's heart melt.

* * *

Sitting in the lounge, wearing a pink top paired with white capris, Flora was typing an email to her best friend.

'_Aisha, I am really happy with Helia. He really takes care of me. He is really nice. You must be surprised reading all this stuff. Shall I surprise you more by telling you my heart's secret? I am in love with Helia. I love him a lot. I don't know when or how this happened but I feel like changing myself according to his liking. I want o adapt to whatever he likes. I want to leave everything he dislikes.'_ She typed.

The sliding door was slid by Helia in order to enter the lounge. He entered to find Flora doing something on the laptop, much to his curiosity. He cleared his throat, making Flora aware of his existence.

"Helia?" She said as he took a seat besides her.

"What were you doing?" He asked, folding his hands over his chest.

"I was writing an email to my friend." Flora replied.

"You must have written something about me? So what are the complains you wrote against me?" Helia asked, casually resting an arm behind Flora.

"No, I have praised you." She said.

"Really?" Helia asked, in return Flora nodded. "As in?"

"As in that you are really nice and you're soft spoken…" Flora said, finding she didn't have any thing more to say she hunched her shoulders.

"That's it? You wrote only that? And didn't you tell your friend how much you love me?" Helia asked, making Flora blush. _'How on Earth did he get to know about it?!' _She thought. She lowered eyes, avoiding meeting his gaze. "And whenever I do something you stare at me. And when I look at you, you don't look me in the eye. Just like now."

Listening this Flora lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Are you happy, Helia?" Flora asked.

"I am so happy that this word is too small to describe my happiness. Other's fate is totally opposite to our's. They first start to like each other, fall in love and then get married but our's is a different story. I married you first, and then liked you and then I fell for you." Helia said, confessing his love.

"Even though I didn't want to marry you earlier, but now I thank God that He blessed me with a soul mate like you." He said. Using his free hand he took Flora's hand in his, while rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

* * *

Helia and Nabu were discussing about the presentation in Nabu's cabin when suddenly Krystal entered.

"Where were you Helia?! I tried to find you everywhere and you're here." Krystal squirmed making Helia look up from his document.

"I was here." Helia said, in a curt way. After discussing a bit of the business conversation, Helia left the cabin, leaving Krystal behind. Was he ignoring her? Making her way towards Helia cabin, she found Helia busy in his work.

"What happened?" Krystal asked, resting her weight on her hands which were on the table.

"Nothing." Helia replied, not looking at her.

"For God's sake Helia, you're downright ignoring me! Can I ask what's wrong?"

"I said Krystal, there is nothing that's wrong and I am not ignoring you."

"Helia?" Krystal nearly yelled making Helia look up. "You know I can be a bit rude at times but I never meant to insult Flora, back in the party. And Flora is also my friend so I think she also understands the fact very well that I am outspoken."

"There is a lot of difference between behaving in an unmannerly way and being outspoken." Helia replied, shocking Krystal. He had never said such a thing to her before.

Cooling down a bit, Helia began to speak. "Look Krystal, I know that Flora doesn't know the new fashion trends, she is ignorant of what color is in or out. But the way she is, she is really special to me. Be cautious that you never hurt her again. She is really sensitive and fragile; please be careful next time."

"I am really sorry. I never meant to hurt her. Next time I will be careful, if you say I will go apologize to her but please don't get so angry." Krystal said, faking an upset face. "I will make it up to you, okay?"

"It's alright. Thanks for considering Flora's feeling." Helia said, halfheartedly, knowing that Krystal would surely do something that will hurt Flora again.

* * *

Krystal was driving the car like she had gone crazy. Pressing the horn for no reason, she, in a frustrated manner, grazed her fingers over her forehead. _'Flora is special to him. I can't believe this! For a girl, who had just come a year ago, he yelled on me. His childhood friend for God's sake! That girl really is a threat to Helia's and mine friendship. I will never let her take my place. I WILL NEVER LET HER RUIN THE MOST IMPORTANT RELATION OF MY LIFE!' _Krystal thought, while wiping a tear that had fell from her eye.

* * *

Coming out of the walk in closet, Flora took two dresses with their hanger, showing them to Helia.

"Tell me Helia, which one will look better?" Flora asked to Helia, who was busy typing in his laptop.

"The red one's craft is better. But the black one's color is better, anyway, black looks good at nights." Said Flora, not sure which dress was better. One was a red dress that ended just below her knees. It had a lot of embroidery. The second one was a black one, which was plain. Noticing that Helia had been busy in his laptop all the time, not listening to her nonsense, she arched her brows. Then she sat on the footrest that was in front of Helia.

"You are not listening to me, right?" Flora said to Helia.

"I am hearing." Helia said.

"First of all, close this thing." Flora said, taking and closing Helia's laptop. "And listen to me carefully."

Helia leaned near Flora, leaving just a few centimeters between them. "Yes ma'am, what do you wanna say?"

Flora, who was already irritated, rolled her eyes and said "Okay, I was thinking, that a girl should never marry a workaholic. They bring the entire office home."

Helia was aware of the fact that Flora was really annoyed; he took her hand, making her look in his eye.

"My darling, every dress suits on you. Just like right now; you are looking just like a glass of mango shake (A comment on her yellow dress). ." Helia said, humorously. Flora's eyes widened.

"I am seriously talking to you and you're joking around." She said, exasperated that Helia wasn't taking anything seriously. She stood up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I am also talking serious; I am not joking at all." Helia said, while following Flora and sitting in front of her.

"Helia, I want to look good for the party." Flora said. Helia's smile suddenly went off. She never even cared about going to the party and today she was so serious about looking good for the party.

"Who are you comparing yourself to?" Helia asked, in shock.

"I am not comparing myself; I just want to look good standing besides you."

"You are crazy to even think about that." Helia said, with a bit of anger. "You took Krystal's words that seriously? You need not become like Krystal. You are good the way you are because you are simple and innocent at heart. Just like you're pretty from outside, you're the same from inside. You need not join this fashion parade."

Taking hold of Flora's hand and pulling her near him, continued "Because I like the way you are. And you're really beautiful the way you are. I think that is all that should matter."

"Now you are making me nervous." Flora whispered, making Helia smile. She really did have her own ways. He pulled her closer, making her blush.

"And now?" Helia asked, in a teasing manner. "Shall I say something?"

"Yes, why not!

"Put a little makeup on." Helia said, making Flora pull away her hand from his grasp, blushing. Helia laughed. "Okay I didn't knew that girl's still are so shy and they even blush in the twenty first century."

Coming near her, he said, "Flora, you are really special to me; very important to me. Never feel inferior in front of other people. Otherwise I will start to think that there was something missing in my love for you."

"I promise you, I will always be like I am." Flora said, with a smile, making Helia smile back.

"Now go get ready." Helia said and Flora stood up leaving Helia alone, who had some serious thing to discuss with Krystal about this.

* * *

**Writer's Notice:**

**I am so sorry, guys. I hadn't updated in a while or a century. Actually I had some minor tests (they are still going on), called Formative Assessments. I am the topper student so I had to study a lot. I got 100% marks in Science, Woho! I am gonna stop my nonsense here. Don't kill me for not updating!**

* * *

_Next Chapter: Everything is going well, just then Baron's health degrades, making the entire situation more sorrowful. But don't lose hopes for romantic scenes, they will be there._


	10. Start of a New Phase

**Sorry for not updating! But...㈳7㈳7㈳7 Here you go!**

* * *

**Helia's POV:**

"Mummy, try the cake." Flora said, giving Mom a slice of the chocolate cake she had made. Too bad that I hate sweet, or else I would have gobbled the entire cake.

"Definitely! My daughter has made this so I will have it." Mom said, taking the plate.

"Wow Flora, this is great. You gave this cake to Lilly and totally sabotaged her dieting plan! Now she'll have to exercise double for reducing calories!" Dad said humorously, making Mom give him a death glare. We all laughed. I swear, Mom was the most diet conscious person I ever came across.

"You never let go the chance of teasing me, do you?! You always have to say something to make me wanna kill you!" Mom said, angrily.

"Dad, Mummy takes such great care about her health. That's why she still looks do young and fresh." Flora said to Dad. She is such an innocent soul. That's what makes me fall her every time.

"I don't know about you both but my daughter will always be by my side." Mom said, patting Flora's head. Suddenly Sam came in.

"Mrs. Solaria is here." He said.

"REALLY?! Mrs. Solaria! I am coming, tell her to wait in the lounge." Mom said, happily. Mrs. Solaria was Mom's childhood friend. By that I remember a really bad memory.

"Oh! The one who used to pull my cheek like hell when I was 6!" I said, rubbing my cheek. They all laughed.

"Helia, it was only a sign of affection. Come on, Flora, I will introduce you to her. Even I have to brag about my daughter." Mom said, taking Flora with her.

"Beware of her cheek pulling." I said, with a chuckle at the end. She giggled a bit and left with Mom, who looked as if she was going to kill me.

"Helia?" Dad asked to get my attention." Are you happy with Flora?"

This question needed no thinking to do. "What do you think, Dad?"

"You do seem happy." Dad said, making me chuckle. He gave me a disapproving look.

"Not just happy, Dad. I am really very happy. You were right; Flora is a very nice girl. I couldn't have found someone like her in my entire life." I said, grinning ear to ear.

"May God bless you and keep both of you happy. May your love always remain like this. I just pray to see my grandchild in this life." Dad said, making me choke over my own spit. Dad laughed. He patted me over my back. "I don't know about the grandchild but I really want to see you together as a family."

"Dad, actually I remembered something important to tell you. I am going to Domino for this presentation. I hope it gains success as it did in Melody." I said, changing the topic.

"For sure it will be. When are you going?" Dad asked.

"On Thursday. I am already counting the days of my return." I said. I can't live without Flora for a second, how will I stay without her for 10 days!

"It happens when you fall in love." Dad said and I nodded with a smile.

* * *

**Flora's POV:**

I took out a white shirt from Helia's wardrobe. Folding it neatly, I walked to the suitcase to place it in the suitcase.

"I have already place a white shirt; should I put another one too?" I asked Helia, who was leaning against the wardrobe.

"Yeah." He said. As soon as I reach the suitcase to pack the other shirt, he pulled my arm and turned me towards him.

"What shall I bring for you?" He asked. Now that was an unexpected one.

"I don't need anything. I have every luxury of life." I said. Helia's lips broke into a smile.

"Wow. How innocent and simple my wife is! Others' wives give them a long list of things to shop. And you don't need a single thing." He said. Why does he always appreciate me when I am not anyone so special?

"Okay, I do have a request for you." I said.

"Yes, please ask."

"Come back early. Before 10 days." I said. I couldn't live without him. I just pray he comes back quickly.

"Why? Will you miss me?" He said. He just said what I wanted to say. I would really miss him. I nodded. "Okay."

"And if you're unable to that?" I asked, quite shocked that he was shortening his business trip for me.

"If I couldn't come...If I couldn't come... Then you can marry another man." My mouth shot open. He just shrugged and left while I ran after him.

* * *

**After 8 days...**

"Good morning Dad. Good morning Mummy." I said, walking into the dining hall with the tea tray. Dad and Mummy were seated across each other.

"Good morning, Flora!"

"Morning!"

"So how's your health, Dad?" I asked, placing the tea cups in front of them.

"I am totally fine. You have totally spoiled me with this tea habit. I doubt that I will be able to drink any tea except yours." Dad said, taking the tea.

"He is not at all fine. He was not even able to sleep the entire night because his blood pressure was fluctuating now and then. I insisted him that we go to the doctor but he ignored it." Mummy said.

"That's wrong, Dad. You should go to the doctor when you don't feel well." I said, slightly scolding him.

"Okey you both, daughter and mother win and I lose. We will go to doctor but prior that can I have my tea?" Dad asked giving in.

"Of course."

"Oh Thank god!" Dad said taking a sip of tea.

* * *

**That evening...**

**No POV:**

Pulling Flora by her arm, Helia brought her into the room.

"What's the matter?" Flora asked on excitement.

"There's a surprise but you need to close your eyes first." Helia said ,holding Flora's hands in his.

"So much suspense! You have pulled me till here from the kitchen; what has happened?" Flora asked, exasperated.

"Close your eyes for God's sake!" Helia said, making Flora close her eyes in frustration. Leaving her he said "Don't cheat and keep your eyes closed till I don't say to open them."

Taking a jewelry box from the bedside table, he made his way to the front of Flora. When he was opening it up she asked "Shall I open my eyes now?"

"Have some patience." He answered, at last opening it up. "Now open your eyes, milady."

Flora gaped in awe and surprise. There was beautiful gold choker place in the blue jewelry box. It was so simple yet so beautiful. "It's very beautiful."

"Not more than you." Helia said while admiring his wife's smiling face. "Won't you try it?"

Flora took the necklace and made it to the floor length mirror to wear it. Once she wore it, she stood admiring the necklace.

"It's looking really beautiful on you." Helia said. She smiled and her eyes met his. '_I really can't deny the fact that I love him to great extents.' _Flora thought.

* * *

**In the study...**

**Helia's POV:**

I was browsing through the books to find something to read. Suddenly Mom came in, breathing hard, as if she ran a lot.

"Helia, we need to take your Dad to hospital. His blood sugar is going down!" She said between breaths. But Dad was always healthy and fine, how is the blood sugar going down? I shook the thought off and ran to my Dad's room.

* * *

**Next morning...**

**Flora's POV:**

Carrying the basket full of goodies, I walked into the hospital room where Dad was admitted. Mummy was sitting besides Dad while he lay over the bed. Keeping the basket on a table, I walked towards them.

"Good morning, guys!" I said to them.

"Good morning." They said together, much to my fascination. They looked at each other and laughed. Even after so many years of their marriage they were still so in love with each other.

"Come sit here." Dad said patting the place besides him, beckoning me to come. I smiled and sat besides him.

"See, till now he was as dull as paper and after seeing his daughter he is glowing." Mummy said, cutting some fruits for Dad. I took his hand in mine.

"Come home soon, Dad. We are missing you a lot! You don't look good lying her on this sick hospital bed with that uniform on." I said.

"My dear, blood sugar problems are normal in this age, and I promise as soon as I come home I will be as energetic as I was earlier." He said.

"Okey, I brought many yummy goodies with me. I brought garlic bread, hot and sour soup, roasted fish and much more. You will have to finish all of them." I said, ordering him.

"I think I will be having quite a party here." He said making both of us laugh.

* * *

**After two weeks...**

Helia's POV:

I looked at the glucose bottle which was connected by a narrow tube to Dad's veins. Then I looked back at Dad. He had never been so sick and helpless ever before. He has always been my biggest support system, the energy house of our home, the man I aspired to become. He has always been my role model. Now seeing him so energiless was really hurtful. His health has never detoriated, and now he is lying on this hospital bed.

"My son, come sit here." Dad said, beckoning me to sit down on the visitor's chair. I sat down and took his hands in mine. I had tried to hold back years for too long. I finally gave up and the tears flowed gently down my cheeks. Dad shook his head.

"Dad, how's all this happening out of the blue? A moment ago everything was roses and petals and now you're here." I said in my crackling voice, trying my best to control those tears.

"Helia, stop crying. You are hurting me a lot, my son. Everything isn't always flowers and joy. There are many a time when He tests us, our behavior, our morality. This is just another test of your life. You need to overcome obstacles and win this game." He said, soothingly, trying to comfort me.

"What will I do without you by my side, Dad?" I said, between sobs.

"You are a grown man now, Helia. You need to behave like one. I will not always be by your side but my blessings stay with you forever. You need to make correct decisions without me. You need to keep yourself together. And of anything happens to me-"

"No Dad! Please don't say anything about dieing. I have already witnessed a really sad death, I don't want you to leave me." I shouted.

"Listen to me, Helia Knightly. If I die, you will always be with Flora. She is now your responsibility. She is really innocent and simple. She doesn't know anything about life and world. If she makes any mistake, please forgive her innocence. You will not leave her alone for a second. Please remember my words and promise me you will never hurt her." He said, with utter seriousness. I nodded.

"I promise Dad. I will never let go Flora's hand." I said. "But please, don't go."

As soon as I said it I lost all the control over my tears and broke down.

* * *

**That night..**

**No POV:**

Lilliana, who was sitting besides Baron, was reading the Bible. Just then she heard a beep. She looked towards the ventilator. The lines had gone flat. Her eyes widened imperceptibly.

"Baron." Lilliana said, slightly shaking him. No respond. Her eyes swelled as tears left her eyes.

"BARON!" She screamed, crying her eyes out.

* * *

**After 2 days...**

**Flora's POV:**

It has been two days after Dad's... I really can't say that word with his name. He had been such a jolly soul throughout his life, no one had ever imagined that he would pass away so early. I, for one, was shocked. I can imagine the stress Helia is going through. Walking down, the corridor, I spotted Helia leaving against the door leading to the indoor gardening area, his favorite place. Even standing a good 7 feet away from him, I could still see that his eyes were moist. I walked towards him and stood besides him. I preferred to keep quiet rather than to speak, I believed that actions spoke louder than words. I kept my hand on his shoulder, in a way asking whether if he was okay.

"I realize now that how much pain you had gone through when you lost Aunt Rose." He suddenly spoke. I nodded, patting his shoulder to comfort him.

"I misunderstood Dad all my life. I thought he didn't care about us but when I met him in person, I saw the love and affection he possessed for me and my mom. Time is really cruel, isn't it? It never gave me the chance; the chance to stay with Dad and be showered by his affection. It feels as if I lost my father again." I said, with which I burst into tears. Helia held me from my shoulders to support me.

"Flora, if you will break down like this, who will be my pillar of support? Dad would never want to see you like this." He said, trying to comfort me though he was the one who needed consultation. Still my tears really couldn't manage this pain, they kept on running down my cheeks, like an endless river. Helia then hugged me, mumbling sweet words in my ear, I could feel the crackle in his voice, the pain of the immense loss he has just suffered.

"Helia, it's okay. You can cry if you want." I whispered, hearing his light sobs. He then broke down, right in front of me. I never saw so much pain on his face. I didn't let go of the hug, in fact I hugged him tighter. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down.

* * *

**That evening...**

"Mom, please have something." Helia said, trying to pursue Mummy into eating the dinner. She just shook her head. We were sitting in the dining hall. Mummy was sitting across us.

"Mummy, you consider me your daughter, right? For my sake, have some food." I said, joining in. Still Mummy just shook her head. It was clear that Helia couldn't pursued her, he just gave me this expression that I interpreted. I quickly stood up and sat besides Mummy. I took her hand in mine.

"Flora, don't think that I have forgot the pain you have gone through in this tragedy. I still remember the suffering you went through when Rose passed away. And now your Uncle has also left us alone. The uncle whom you loved and the uncle who loved you too. Maybe even more than his own child. If you want to share anything that you can't share with Helia, share it with me. I didn't tell you that I am your mother to make you happy. I, from the deep for of my heart, consider you my daughter." She said to me. I smiled, ruefully.

"You are my Mom. And nothing can change that. If you think I am your daughter, then you'll eat for my sake. Dad would never want to see you like this, right?" I asked, and Mummy nodded.

"Then eat." Helia said, passing on the serving bowl containing rice. I took it and served some on her plate.

* * *

**After 2 years...**

**Helia's POV:**

I stopped the car in front of Lynphea University. I was here to drop Flora on her first day of university. She wanted to do her MA in Applied Maths, that's why I thought why not send her to some good institution so that she could complete her studies. Adding to the reasons, I have been encountering a lot of office pressure that's why I am not able to give her much time. So instead of being bored in home she better achieve her dreams. I turned towards her.

"Concentrate in your studies, have your lunch in time and don't fool around with friends, study hard." I said, humorously. I was giving her the lecture you give a first grader on the first day of their school.

"Yes." She said, in a childish manner, making me laugh.

"I will take the report of your progress from your professors, understood?" I asked her, still not talking to her seriously.

"Yes, Sir. Anything else?" She asked.

"No."

"So, shall I go?"

An idea ticked my mind. I smiled mischievously. I said, "No." Flora's eyes widened in surprise and I laughed like hell. "Don't take that seriously, now get going." She nodded, smiling. She opened the door and got out.

"Good bye. Take care!" She said while shutting the door. I waved her and she waved back. I drove the car out. Hell, I would miss her a lot!

* * *

**Flora's POV :**

As soon as Helia dropped me, I walked into the university. Once I entered, it felt as if I was lost. I saw two girls standing besides each other, talking. One had bluish black hair, something like Helia's. She wore a simple shirt and a pair of denims. The other one was having magenta hair and she sported a shirt and a gingham skirt. I thought of asking them the way.

"Excuse me." I said, catching their attention. "Do you know the way to the Applied Math class?"

"Actually we're also Applied Math students, are you also one?" The girl with magenta hair asked. I nodded.

"Then we're batch mates!" The girl with bluish black hair replied. She looked as if she was an Asian. She offered her hand for a shake. I shook it happily.

"May I get your name?" I asked.

"I am so sorry for forgetting to introduce us! I am Tecna Zenith and she is Musa Melody." Tecna said with hand gestures.

"Nice to meet you two. I am Flora Knightly." I said.

"Then let's go to the classes. Our professor is freaking punctual." Musa said, making both of us laugh. We then walked to our classroom.

**No POV:**

The boys, Andy, Rio and Josh are sitting and talking amongst themselves when something caught Josh's eyes. A girl with brunette hair and tanned skin passed by. He swore to his existence that he had saw her from somewhere.

"Sure, turn your head around, or else have a paining neck. Beauty queen has already left." Andy said, noticing that Josh has his eyes upon this certain brunette.

"It's not what you think. I swear I have saw her somewhere." Josh said.

"In your dreams, dude. Stop daydreaming about girls and start studying or else Palladium for sure will have some good treatment ready for you." Rio said.

"It's okay with me if you both don't believe me. Anyway let's get back to studies or else Palladium will literally skin us!" Josh said getting back to his book.

* * *

**Next day...**

"I am sorry man, but you dream girl is already somebody else's wife." Rio said to Josh.

"Her name is Flora Knightly. I got to know she is married. For confirmation, I also saw a wedding band on her ring finger. I am so sorry for you dude. " Andy said.

"Will you guys stop? I told you I am not interested in her. I have just saw her from somewhere." Josh said, irritated. He then left.

* * *

**In the classroom...**

**Flora's POV:**

"Good morning students" Professor Palladium greeted.

"Good morning, Sir."

"So students, I would like to check whether if you paid attention in the previous classes. I going to write a question on the board and you guys have to volunteer and solve it." He said and we all nodded. He then wrote the question on the whiteboard**(A/N: I am not writing that question because I know there will be many mathematicians who would solve it and would brag themselves. Second reason is, I, myself don't know the question!㈳4㈳7)**. The question was quite easy. I thought that someone else would volunteer but nobody raise their hands. I gathered all of my courage and raised my hand.

"May I, Sir?" I asked and everyone turned to me in shock. Seems like it was a hard question in the eye of others. Professor Palladium nodded. I stood up and made it to the board. Professor offered me the pen and I took it. I quickly solved the question, kept the marker on the table and made it to my seat. I could really see that Professor and my classmates were impressed. I just wonder if the answer is right.

"Excellent. It's absolutely correct." Professor said. The entire class gasped in shock and burst into a series of applause. " Mrs Flora for sure has a great potential."

I smiled gratefully. A good start for my first year in this institution.

* * *

**After the university hours...**

I was just going out of the building when someone called my name. I turned around to see a boy with blonde hair and fair skin. He looked around 25 or something. He wore a T shirt and a pair of denims. He came running towards me.

"Flora, you're Helia's wife, right?" He asked. How does he know Helia?

"Yes. Are you related to him?" I asked with curiosity.

"Yep, Actually I am Josh Swift. Krystal, Helia and I have been classmates. Plus my mom is also a dear friend of Aunt Sarah." He said.

"Krystal's mom?"

"Yes."

"I see, so we're are distant relatives." I said, making him laugh.

"Sort of. You really saved us from Palladium's rage. If you wouldn't had volunteered, he would have finished us." Josh said, making me shake my head into a no.

"Really? He seemed really nice and sweet." I said.

"That's just because you really killed it there. Nobody has ever solved a sum with such ease and accuracy in our batch. You're really intelligent." Josh said.

"There nothing of that sort." I replied.

"That's good. You will have to lend me notes, because you're my relative! Actually I am in a bit of rush. We'll meet again. Good bye." He said, while walking away.

"Bye." My luck is already showing up.

* * *

**At Helia's home...**

**Helia's POV:**

We were watching television together. Flora had came back from university, much to my relief. Living so many hours without her was killing me.

"Mummy." Flora said, getting mom's attention. "Krystal's mom's friend's son is my class fellow."

"Oh! I think you're talking about Josh." Mom said. Flora nodded. I remember that name from my school. Ooh yes, he was my classmate!

"Yep." She said.

"He's a really nice boy. Very humble and intelligent. He has come here for his further studies. Sarah had offered him to stay with them but he politely decline. He is humble and has quite a self esteem." Mom said, praising him.

"I saw that in the classes." Flora said, smiling. Everything was okay but God knows this strange feeling growing up in my heart was disturbing me.**(A/N: Little does he know that he has already started to feel jealous of this certain Josh.)**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry guys! I really took an millennium to complete this. But can you blame me? First thing, who made the concept of making projects? I am personally gonna track him down and kill him㈶8㈶5㈴0㈝8㈝8㈝8㈝9㈝9㈝9! They literally torture us in the school. I hate dancing; still I have to learn it from the worst of teachers. Uff! Who says school life is the best stage of someone's life? I say it's the worst one. Okay so here I stop my nonsense. You can follow fav or review!**


	11. Is Love So Fragile?

**Helia's POV:**

"Stop! You've forgot your book." I said, stopping Flora. Handing her over the book, I was about to leave when somebody called me.

"Helia!" The voice said. I turned around to see Josh.

"Hi Josh." I said.

"Hi man! How are you?" He asked shaking hands with me.

"Very fine. You?" I asked.

"I an good. How's Lilliana aunty?" This made my smile fade away. "I mean, I heard about Uncle. I am very sorry."

"She is a brave woman. She's been taking it well." I said with a rueful smile.

"Okey! We'll get going. See you!" Flora said leaving. I waved and she waved back.

* * *

**In Helia's home...**

**Helia's POV:**

I yawned and looked towards Flora, who was busy in her homework. I groaned. Come on! It was a Sunday and she is still doing her work.

"This binomial question... It just won't solve." She grumbled, massaging her temples.

"God's punishing you. " I said with a yawn. I turned in the recliner trying to face her. "Here's your husband on a day off, getting bored sitting at home and on top of that you're ignoring him. For sure you'd get punished."

"You look so cute while doing your homework." I continued, noticing how cute she looked with that concentrated face.

It didn't have any effect on her. She was stoic about completing her work. I took her notebook from her forcefully and said " Come on, you did enough studies! "

"Helia I need to complete this work." She said taking the notebook back. I pouted and had this fake angry face to affect her. " I don't know what's wrong with this question. "

Suddenly her phone started ringing.

"Your phone's ringing." I said to her.

"Please pick it up." She said and I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Helia! It's Josh." _

"Hi Josh. Did you have any work?"

_"Yep, actually I need to speak to Flora about an assignment." _I heard him say.

"Josh wants to tall to you about an assignment." I said passing on the phone to her. She nodded and took the phone.

**Flora's POV:**

"Hi Josh." I said in the phone.

_"Yes Flora. Actually, have you done Professor Griselda's assignment?" _He asked.

"Not yet, Josh."

_"Exactly! Even I don't get those sums."_

"Okey, I will give you those assignments in the university." I said, when suddenly Helia took away my books, taking the advantage of my conversion with Josh. "Actually I am a bit busy, I'll talk to you in the uni."

_"I am so sorry for disturbing you. Meet you in the uni." _

"Good bye!" I said and hanged up. I looked towards Helia who had this annoying smirk on his face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said with that charming smile. Couldn't he just stop it?

"What's that smile for?"

"Flora... You're still a child from heart. So innocent and simple." He said and I listened to his with fake attention. "If we are busy and don't want to talk on the phone, we can always say I am busy and hang up. You need not talk this much."

"Okey stop mocking me and give me back my books."

"No."

"Pweaty pwease." I said in a childish voice. He just shook his head and clutched the books tightly.

"Okey don't." I said acting like I don't care. Then all of a sudden I turned my head to him and my hands reached to take the book from his grip, to take him by surprise. But I think he was ready for it, so he just turned against his current position making the books go out of my reach.

* * *

**Third person's POV:**

"You're still surprised that I have joined the university?" Flora said, balancing the phone between her shoulder and ear. She was combing her hair. She was talking to her best friend, Aisha. It had been a while that they had talked.

Keeping the comb down, she held the phone in her hand. Sitting down on the couch, she continued "That's because you haven't met Helia yet! He says that it doesn't matter if we have married early. We should still chase for our dreams. And you know what Aisha, I am not going to the university for myself; I am going there for Helia. I know he loves me a lot but now I want to make him proud of me. He should have pride in me. Yeah, it's getting late. I'll call you later. Bye!"

With that she kept the phone down. Her gaze was caught by the clock that hung on the wall. It was nearly 12 of night. _'Why hasn't Helia come home till yet?' _She thought.

* * *

**Helia's POV:**

I closed the door and walked in to find Flora fast asleep on the king sized bed. I raised my eyebrows. Normally she would be awake when I returned home. I took out my car keys from the pocket and jiggled it to make her awake. She didn't wake up. I dropped the keys on the side table. Still she doesn't wake up. I kneeled down and opened the drawer and closed it to produce a sound. Still no response. I threw my briefcase on the couch. The sound was very loud, still she didn't wake up. She must be a heavy sleeper. The last method I could use to wait her up... Got it. I jumped on the bed. As soon as I landed I found she was awake. She again closed her eyes. I frowned.

"Aren't you sleeping too much nowadays?" I asked her. She smiled.

"At 1 am of night, every eminent person feels sleepy. I was in such a deep sleep. You woke me up." She said closing her eyes. I losened my tie.

"It's a duty for a good wife to be awake when the husband comes home." I said.

"Oh really? The time of coming back home should also be reasonable. Anyways this girl has to go to university early at the morning. So I would like to take leave from all your services." She said.

"You can even sleep after coming back home. Because tonight-" I said while taking out the pillow underneath me. "No one's gonna let you sleep!"

And with that I got out of the bed and threw the pillow on Flora, waking her up.

* * *

**Next morning...**

**Flora's POV:**

I was doing some of the homework that Professor Avalon had given us. Just then mummy walked into the room.

"Good morning, mummy!" I said cheerfully.

"Good mooring my dear." She said sitting besides me. She was dressed up as if she was going somewhere.

"Are you going somewhere, mummy?"

"Yes. Actually I haven't saw Sarah lately. So I was thinking to visit her. Will you come along?" She asked. I nodded.

"For sure! I also haven't met Krystal in a while. I will go meet her." I said.

"Okey, then go get ready." She said and I stood up and went for changing my clothes.

**In Krystal's home...**

"She is one of the best students in our batch." Josh said for the hundredth time. I shook my head. When we got here I got to know that Krystal was not home but Josh had came to visit Aunt Sarah. Right now he was praising me, making me embarrassed. I really don't like to be praised so much.

"You're exaggerating it. I am no brainer!" I said.

"No way! You would be the most intelligent person in your batch." Aunt Sarah said. Mummy looked towards the analogue clock that hung on the wall.

"Helia would be coming home by now. We should get going." Mummy said. I nodded in agreement.

"I'll drop you both off." Josh said, standing up.

"No Josh. We'll go-"

"I need your assignments. I don't get any of those sums." Josh said, sheepishly. We all laughed.

* * *

**In Helia's home...**

**Helia's POV:**

I left a lot earlier than usual from the office. Flora would be happy to see me so early. I closed the entrance door and quickly sprinted to the T.V. room. My eyes widened when I saw Flora laughing on something Josh said... Wait a minute, how is Josh even here?! I cleared my throat, making them aware of my presence.

"Good morning, Helia." Josh said, making me groan in irritation. God, why am I feeling kind of... Jealous?

"Good morning, Helia! It's so nice to see you early." Flora said, running up to me and hugging me. I hugged her back. I smiled, how her bubbly nature makes me forget every feeling except love!

"Come sit down." She said gently pulling away. We both sat on the couch.

"I must say Helia, you've got a very intelligent wife. I would've died without her assignments." Josh said. I nodded.

"I know that." I said looking at Flora.

"In such a short time she's become very popular for her assignments. And you won't believe, the professors who were totally rude to us... Even if we said hello to them, they didn't reply; I have saw them having full fledged friendly conversations with her. She is truly gifted." Josh said. I love to hear Flora being admired but why do I feel so envious? What is this feeling building up against Josh?

* * *

**Next morning...**

**Flora's POV:**

I was solving some words problems for practice when suddenly my phone rung. I quickly put the book of my lap and pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Flora. It's Andy." Andy said in a sad and worry mixed voice.

"What's it, Andy? You seem worried; is everything alright?" I said sensing the tension in his voice.

"No, nothing's alright. Josh has had an accident." He said, making my eyes go wide in worry. "Doctors say that his situation is very critical. Please call Aunt Sarah and inform her about this. I didn't have her number that's why I called you. He needs immediate blood supply."

"Sure Andy. I can Aunt Sarah and inform her about it. I am coming there." I said, quickly cutting off the call. I ran to Mummy's room. She saw me and smiled.

"What's it, dear? You seem tensed." She said getting up.

"Josh had an accident. Andy called me up to inform Aunt Sarah." I said. Mummy looked very worried.

"Okey but if we inform her about it she'll be worried sick."

"Mummy we need to. Actually Mummy, my blood group is O-. Andy said Josh is losing blood. I can give my blood to him?" I asked not sure if Mummy would agree. She smiled.

"That would be perfect, dear. I will call Sarah. She deserves to know about this." She said quickly dialing a number.

* * *

**After 6 days...**

"Good morning!" I said entering the hospital room of Josh. He smiled weakly. Even Aunt Sarah was there; she too smiled. It has been 4 days since I had donated my blood to him.

"Thank you so much, Flora." Josh said as I was putting the flask containing soup on the table. I raised my eyebrows, confused.

"What for?"

"Thanks for saving my life. I would have died if you hadn't donated your blood." He said, making me shake my head.

"I have done nothing! Now come on, I have you some soup." I said trying to change the topic. I poured some of the hot and sour soup in a bowl.

"Thank to Good you brought me the soup. I am sick with this hospital food." Josh said, slurping some soup.

"This is a good thing about Flora. She does everything she can but never takes its credit." Aunt Sarah said, holding my shoulder.

"You both are totally embarrassing me." I said, blushing in embarrassment. They both laughed together. I smiled.

* * *

**Few days later...**

Helia stopped the car in front of the uni.

"Bye." I said getting out of the car.

"Flora!" Somebody called. It wasn't Helia's voice. I turned toward the direction to find Josh. He should be resting in hospital. Helia got out of the car.

"Hi Flora. Hi Helia." He greeted both of us. Helia just nodded while I wished him back. Why does Helia get irritated at his presence?

"Shouldn't you be resting instead of coming to uni?" Helia asked him.

"Helia, I have already missed so many classes; I need to cover up. All thanks to Flora that she had given me her notes but if I had rested anymore; out would be a disaster." He said.

"I an indebted to you Flora. On the day of accident, I got to know that even your blood group is O-. That was the reason why I felt so awfully familiar to you." He continued. Helia now had this disturbed face. I know that Josh was going overboard with my praises but still Helia never gets this irritated.

"Hmm... You both go to your classes. I am getting late for office." Helia said, leaving with some hint of anger. As he drive the car or of the university, I kept staring at him with her concern.

* * *

**After 4 weeks...**

**Flora's POV:**

"I am so used to this habit of having tea in the evening. This is so gonna take toll upon my health." Mummy said, drinking her cup of tea.

"Mom, for once, please stop worrying about your weight. Flora makes such wonderful tea, it's a pleasure to have it." Helia said, making me smile. Then we heard someone coming. We looked towards the direction. It was Josh.

"Hey guys. How are you all?" He asked.

"We are fine, dear! What about you? Are you fine now?" Mummy asked.

"I am absolutely fine, thanks to Flora." I blew out an embarrassed sigh, I get a bit shy when somebody appreciates me.

"By the way Flora, you didn't come to uni today. Is everything alright?" He asked with worry.

"No, everything's alright. Actually we had some guests at home. So I didn't come."

"So you all evil people were having a party here and forgot about inviting Josh?" He said making us laugh.

"Actually some of Flora's delicacies are left. We can have dinner again." Mummy said.

**In the dining hall...**

"I am in love with your cooking, Flora! I love these tacos." Josh said, munching his taco. I had noticed Helia was a bit disturbed since Josh had arrived. I wonder what's going in his mind.

"Its not just the tacos, Flora specialises in every food item." Mummy said. How much are they going to appreciate me?!

"Since I have had Flora's homemade soup, I have become a fan of her cooking." I heard a low grunt besides me. I turned to face Helia. He seemed really irritated. Josh seemed to notice this.

"Helia, are you irritated because of this uninvited guest's presence?" Josh asked in worry. Helia shook his head half heartedly.

"No, its just... I have been really busy and I am drop down tired." Helia said. It seemed some kind of an excuse...

"Yeah, he has been working long hours. It's completely normal that he is tired." Mummy said, reassuring me and Josh. "Anyway, take some of the lady fingers; Flora cooks it very well."

"Yeah sure." Josh said taking the lady finger. Suddenly Helia got up and left the table in anger. Now that's really unusual of him. He is never this angry for nothing. There is some or the other problem.

* * *

**In Helia's bedroom...**

**Helia's POV:**

Flora entered the room, making a quick bun. She smiled and sat besides me on the bed.

"Are you okay? You've been so silent. You've just took a little food." She said in worry. I straightened up and sat with the support of the bedpost. I just shook my head. I am really ashamed on the reason why I am behaving so eccentric.

"Is there some office tension or any problem?" She asked. I again shook my head.

"No, everything's fine. It's just an headache." I said in my sleepy voice.

"Okey then. I will go bring some tea for you." She said. She was about to go when I held her wrist.

"Don't go. Sit near me and all my tensions week vanish in thin air." I said. She smiled.

"I am besides you. Okey, I will massage your head." She said getting up to go to her side of bed. I felt very guilty for giving my caring wife such a tough time.

**In the morning...**

I opened my eyes slowly to see Flora's sleeping face. Perfect morning. Her hand was on my forehead. She had been massaging my head. Her eyes were closed. I smiled. She looked so calm and... angelic. I took her hand and kissed it, waking her up. She handcombed her disheveled hair. I gently rubbed my eyes. I then positioned my right hand on the pillow, keeping my head on it. For a moment I kept looking at my beautiful wife.

"I love you, Flora. You take such good care of me." I said, with pure passion. Her eyes went down in shyness. She looks so cute when when she is shy.

"I wish this moment would just pause when every morning of my life begins like this and my day passed away looking at you." I continued. I love her. I love her more than anything I have ever loved.

* * *

**In the university...**

**No one's POV:**

"What? The car has broken down!" Flora said in shock on the phone. Josh, who was busy looking at her notes seemed to notice it.

"No, its okey. I will get a taxi. Take the car to the mechanic. It's okey, Seth." Flora said keeping the phone.

"Here, your notes." Josh said, giving back her notes. She took it and kept it in her bag pack.

"Where's your car?" Josh asked.

"Actually the car has broken down so I think I will take a taxi."

"I can drop you off." Josh offered.

"No, its pretty okey-"

"Flora, don't act like I am a stranger. I am a friend. I have to help you of you're in trouble. And its not like my home is very far away from yours. If you take a cab and reach home, what will Aunty and Helia think? It's obvious they'll think that I am so ill mannered. So, are you coming?" Josh asked. Flora nodded and they went to his car.

* * *

**In Flora's home...**

**Helia's POV:**

_"Okey, honestly tell me, you didn't miss me today, right?" _Flora asked in the phone.

"I am missing you a lot. Shall I come back home?"

_"Immediately."_ She said.

"Uff! 'My wife's beautiful and doing work is painful'**(A/n: This is one of my silly works)**. I am doing what Macwing did **(the fake author of that poem)**, a bit of work and a bit of love." I said, reciting some of my favorite poet's work.

_"Then do the loving part only."_ She said, making me chuckle.

"How was your day at university? I hope Seth**(driver) **came on time to pick you up." I said.

_"He couldn't come. Actually the car broke down midway to the university."_ She said. My eyes widened. How did she come home then?

"You should have called me, Flower. I would have came that instant." I said, with worry.

_"I was about to when Josh said 'Let me drop you off."' _She said. Did Josh drop her off?

"Did Josh drop you to home?" I asked with a hint of envy in my voice.

_"Yes. Actually he said that he could drop off as his house not to far away from mine. Did I do the right thing, Helia?"_ She asked, sensing my irritation.

"Yeah, Flora I am busy I will call you later." I said, giving an excuse, yet again.

_"Okey, but do come early today. I will make cake with the evening tea."_ She said.

"Okey, I will try." Saying that I kept the phone.

That guy, why can't he just stay away from Flora?! I massaged my forehead. This is bad, really bad. I am jealous, jealous of Josh.

* * *

**Flora's POV:**

I dialed Helia's number for the fourth time. It's past evening and he hasn't come yet for the tea.

He picked up this time.

"Helia, where are you? I am waiting." I said

_"I am sorry, Flora. I am a bit busy cause I am in a meeting. Talk to you later." _Helia said and hung up. I sat on the couch in shock. Helia has never hung up on me like that. All of a sudden Mummy came in.

"What happened, dear? Why hasn't Helia arrived yet?" She asked.

"He said he was busy." I said.

"I know, a lot of work stress has come down on him. It's okey. Come, can't we both have some tea time together." She said with a smile and I nodded.

* * *

**At midnight...**

**No one's POV:**

_"I said to you Flora! I am freaking busy now. I am in a meeting. Now don't disturb me and keep the phone."_ Helia shouted in the phone and hung up. He loosed his tie and leaned into his chair, massaging his forehead. The truth was that he wasn't even in a meeting. On the other hand, Flora is in utter shock. _'He never talks to me like that. I know he's busy but being busy doesn't mean that he/she will talk rudely. It's midnight, obviously I would be worried about him. Instead of saying sorry, he talked so rudely. Let him come home, I will not even talk to him. If he can be busy and get rude then even I will do the same.' _She thought.

* * *

**In the bedroom...**

I was doing some extra practice for math. Helia had arrived home. Still I hadn't talked to him. All of a sudden he came in with his night clothes. Then landed on the bed with a thump. But I still continued to do my work. He has behaved so rudely. Even I will ignore him.

"Come on, Miss. Topper! Let's go to sleep. You've studied enough." He said.

"Once my work gets finished, I will sleep." I said. He kept silent for some time.

"Come on, is enough. You need good sleep." He said, closing my book.

"Helia, please! You can go to sleep. I'll sleep later." I said opening the book again. He starred me for a minute, looking hurt. Okey, did I say to much? No, not at all! He was behaving so rudely. I have every right to be rude with him. He then flipped over, switched of his side of lamp and slept. I can't do this. I can't get angry on him. After all, I love him so much. But look at him, even after giving so many hints of my anger, he still hasn't apologised. His 'pride' won't allow it. I shifted a bit to see whether if he was awake but he was fast asleep.

* * *

**Next morning...**

**No one's POV:**

"Helia, I had chosen this tie for you." Flora said, showing the raven haired male a blue brocade tie. Helia didn't respond and went on tying the other tie.

"Are you still mad at me?" Flora asked, noting that Helia hadn't talked to her since morning.

"Flora, I am not mad at you. Just as I don't talk to you while I am busy, you have every right to do the same." Helia said, starting to leave but ended up to be stopped by Flora.

"You were angry with me when you slept, don't go with your anger against me to office." Flora said.

"Flora, I told you I am not angry with you." Helia said, calmly, trying to cover up his anger.

"Then why are behaving so eccentricly with me?!" Flora questioned, letting all her confusion out in a sentence. She then later her eyes

"Helia, you know how much I love you, much more then you do me. There's no one except you in this entire world who is with me, no relation, no own ones. You are my everything, Helia." Flora said, softly. Helia lowered his head, letting his charming smile conquer his face.

"If I had known that someone love me so much, then I would have already left this habit of getting angry." Helia said, making Flora smile.

"Now give me the tie." Helia said, loosening his tie.

* * *

**At the same time with Krystal...**

**Krystal's POV:**

I was at an art exhibition. Now a days artists are getting so creative. I saw a spiral tower made up of lego pieces. I was just seeing it when suddenly...

"Krystal?" Somebody called from behind. I turned around and 'the thing' I saw made me grunt. Josh Swift. Oh what a pleasure! Note the sarcasm. This guy had stalked me for the entire of my school life. I know that he likes me but I honestly **Hate Him**. Even his mom is mamma's good friend, adding to my trouble. I fake smiled and went towards him.

"Hi Krystal. How are you?" He asked.

"I was fine until now." I whispered.

"What?" He asked. I hyperventilated and smiled again.

"I said I am fine, absolutely fine." I said in a face enthusiastic voice. I seriously can't have him around me. He annoyed the heck out of me.

"Oh! I haven't met you in years-" Before he could continue I cut him in.

"Actually I am seeing the exhibition. If you're are done talking can I continued to see it?" I asked, quite rudely.

"Yeah sure! I sorry I disturbed you." He said. I rolled my eyes and went back on seeing the wonderful works.

**At night...**

I was getting ready for a get together at Nabu's. I need to look my best for Helia but that annoying wife of his. I should be in her place. I was applying the blusher when mamma came in.

"You have a visitor." She said.

"Right now? Who is it?" I asked confused.

"It's Josh." She said while I sighed heavily.

"No Mamma! Tell him that I am not home. I don't wanna meet him." I said, taking the eyeliner.

"Krystal, where are your manners? Go meet him. He's waiting for you downstairs. And I am not telling him that you're not home." Mom said, making me glare at her. "Don't glare at me and go to him."

"Dammit!" I murmered and stomped downstairs.

When I went down I saw that idiot sitting in the lounge with a painting... Wait, a painting? He saw me and stood up.

"Hi Krystal." He said.

"Hi." I said, halfheartedly, rolling my eyes.

"You look very beautiful. Are you going somewhere?"

"It's obvious I am going somewhere. I won't be getting ready for you." I said with a fake smile.

"Yes, that's correct. Actually I brought this painting for you." He said handing me the bulky piece of art.

"What's this?" I said, exasperated.

"It's a gift for you from me." He said, sincerely.

"But there not any occasion to give a gift. Neither it's any party not is my birthday." I said.

"Does it really need an occasion to give a gift? To give a gift you just need a little affection and love in your heart. Please accept this, I'll feel very bad if you don't." He requested. I reluctantly took it.

"Okey I accept this."

"Thanks for accepting it. If you hadn't, I would have felt very bad." He said.

"I have to go to a party, so can you leave?" I asked. I know, rude much. But this guy is just so eww! He nodded and left. I somehow kept the painting against the wall and picked up the call from Helia.

"Yeah Helia! I am coming. The party's at Nabu's, okey?" I said sweetly and kept the phone. I sprinted of out home, excited to meet Helia.

**After few days...**

* * *

**No one's POV:**

Flora and Helia were planting some plants when suddenly there was a thunder. It was about to rain.

"I hope it rains a lot! I am going to get wet in it." Flora said with childish excitement.

"I used to like getting wet in rains when I was small. Now I hate it." Helia said watering the plants.

"I am still in my childhood. I still like to get wet in rains."

"I can see that." Helia said, seeing how excited Flora was about rain.

"Helia, I am serious; of it rains we both are going to get wet in it." Flora said, pointing a dandelion towards Helia.

"No way."

"Yes way!"

"No way! I have no interest in getting wet in such a cold season." Helia said, clearly not showing any interest in bathing in rain.

"Helia, I am telling you; of it rai-" But before Flora could complete her sentence, it started raining. Helia quickly jumped up and ran to the covered corridors. Flora ,who was ecstatic that rain had finally arrived, didn't seem to have any notice that her husband was not sitting besides her. She gently stood up and started to get dowsed in rain. She swirled and twirled. On the other hand, Helia was standing in the corridors, leaving against the sliding door, smiling at his wife's innocence and childishness. Flora turned towards him.

"Come on, Helia! Come!" Flora called out beckoning him to come. Helia shook his head, smiling. She ran to the corridor and grabbed Helia's hand, trying to take him out. But Helia as reluctant, he won't budge. At last Flora gave up and returned to the rain. After being dowsed in the rain for a minute out two. She faced Helia, who smiling like he had saw an angel. She glared at him and reached the corridor. Entering it, she folded her hands, standing in front of Helia.

"So you're done with your dowsing? Even the rain hasn't stopped yet." He said.

"Is there any fun in getting wet in the rain alone? You didn't even come once! So boring!" She said, pushing her now wet bangs behind.

"What can I do? I am born boring. You'll have to spend you're entire life with this boring person." Helia said, with some sarcasm.

"You were seeing me getting wet in the rain as if I was a crazy person!" Flora said, making Helia laugh. "You were seeing me as if I was a little girl!"

"So, you are childish, my darling!" Helia said making Flora exasperated. "But I love your childishness more than anything."

Flora smiled. Suddenly they heard a sound. Flora's phone was ringing.

"Phone." She mouthed to Helia and went to take it. Helia stood looking at the rain.

"No, thanks. You guys enjoy." He heard her say while she was coming.

"I know it's a good weather." Floors said, almost going to get out to again dowsed but Helia stopped her. "Talk to you later. Bye!"

And with that she kept the phone.

"Who was it?" Helia asked.

"It was Musa. They are going for an outing because It's such a nice weather. She was inviting me also. See, these kind of people are called lively people. But look at you, you're like an 60 year old man." Flora said, mocking him.

"So, why didn't you go with them?"

"I think even I have started to get boring with you." Flora said, tapping her chin as if she was in deep thought. Both of them laughed.

"Really?" Helia asked.

"You know what, I find it more charming that is such a nice weather and I am spending it with my typically boring husband." Flora said.

"But I love you." Helia said and Flora straightened her collar, as if she was great to be the love of Helia's life. He laughed.

"Okey, I want to go out." She said, going into the rain and Helia stopped her.

"No, its enough now. You catch a cold if you go into the rain again." Helia said with genuine worry.

"I've got wet in rain a zillion times! But I have never caught cold. Why would I catch it now?" Flora asked.

"I have a better idea." Helia said.

"And what is the idea?"

"Let's have a cup of boring tea together." Helia said, pulling Flora into the house.

"No, Helia. I wanna-"

"No, it's more than enough!"

* * *

**Next morning...**

**In the university...**

**Flora's POV:**

We were doing our respective works in the university lawn. All of a sudden, Tecna kept her books out of her lap, in irritation. We looked at her in shock. We all knew she loved Math.

"I can't study anymore." She said with an exasperated look.

"How can someone study just a day before their engagement!" Andy said, taunting Tecna and earning a slap from her.

"So Flora your coming to the engagement, right?" Musa asked.

"I will come but I am not sure about Helia. He says that you all will be friends, what will I do among you? But I will definitely come." I said.

"Try to bring Helia with you." Tecna said and I nodded.

"Okey let's study. Professor Griselda is very strict now a days." Rio said and we all nodded in unison.

* * *

**On the same evening...**

**In Helia's bedroom:**

**Helia's POV: **

Flora was getting ready to go to Tecna's engagement. She truly looked so beautiful.

"I am ready to go." She said, standing in from of the mirror, ensuring her free flowing hair looked okey.

"I can see that." I said and then straightened up on the bed. "You know, I am thinking that instead of taking you to Tecna's wedding, I should run away with you."

"Really?" She asked, in surprise. I nodded. "Well, it's not a bad idea. But where will we go?"

"We can go anywhere." I said, walking towards her and then standing in front of her, leaning on to the floor length mirror.

"Just to a place where you're with me. If someone wife so beautiful, then if they stare at her for hours, it's perfect." I continued, I meant it.

"But right now we're getting late. Shall we?" She said ushering me to get going.

**In Helia's car, in front of the engagement's venue...**

**No one's POV:**

Helia stopped the car in front of the engagement hall. He turned towards Flora.

"Okey, send Seth to pick me up." She said. Helia laughed.

"Why Seth? Am I not handsome enough?" He said laughing. Flors shook her head.

"That's not thing. You've been working so much lately, you need rest. After dropping me off, your going to come again to pick me up after just 2 hours? You should rest at home."

"Flora, you're looking so beautiful today that even if I have to wait the entire night here for you, I will." Helia said, romantically.

"Now that's enough. You've complimented me a lot. If you praise me more, then I will become vain." Flora said.

"Okey then, when the engagement's over, call me up."

"So, shall I go?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Let's go home again." Helia said, keeping his hand on the steering wheel. Flora pushed her brunette mane back and kept her hand on the window, exasperated.

"No, please start the car." Flora said sarcastically. Helia put his hand on the gear when Flora stopped him.

"Helia, no. I need to go." Flora said, getting out of the car.

"Should I wait here, come back in 10 or 15 minutes?" Helia asked.

"Bye." Flora waved to him. He waved back. Flora then went to the entrance where her friends were waiting. Helia was about to go when he saw Josh standing in front of Flora, talking to her.

"You look very nice today, different than the usual." He complimented. Helia's hand clutched the steering wheel, out of anger. That boy, really makes him jealous.

"Come on let's go in. Josh has made us wait here saying that 'when Flora will come, then only we will go in.'" Andy said. _'He made all of them wait for Flora. Does he feel something towards her?!' _Helia thought. His grip tightened on the gear. He angrily drove the car out.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for being so patient. I have recently faced my S.A.s, believe me, I hate my dance teacher. Even if your prepared for your exams, her face, that ugly angry face makes you forget everything. So how was the chapter? This is the longest chapter I have ever , Fav or Follow!**

* * *

_**Next chapter: Helia ignores Flora and talks rudely to her because of his envy towards Josh. Josh startes to like Krystal but she just ignores him. There's even a surprise in the next chapter that will make you all jump in glee. Stay tuned.**_


	12. Jealousy Turns Into Indifference

**Flora's POV:**

We were just touching up Tecna's make up and hairstyle. She needed to look good for her engagement. Timmy's a really nice boy. For sure Tecna and Timmy will stay happy together. Tecna was doing something on the phone.

"Oh! Whom are you texting to?" Andy mocked her. Tecna became alter and closed her mobile.

"No, no one." She said nervously. We all laughed.

"Wait for a little more Tec. Then you can do anything you want to do with Timmy." Musa said, smiling mischievously. Tecna blushed a shade of fushia.

"Anyway girls, bring Tecna outside. Her Prince Charming is waiting." Rio said, going away. We nodded. We were just getting up when suddenly my head started spinning. I sat down on the couch again. After a minute or two it stopped.

"Flora are you okay?" Tecna asked. I nodded.

"I an okay. Actually I feel a bit dizzy now a days. I even experience nausea sometimes." I said, revealing some experiences I have had in a few months.

"Is this dizziness really to be taken so lightly? I mean, it could even be a news, you know." Musa said, wiggling her brows.

"Stop talking rubbish, Musa!" I said, blushing.

"Let's get going!" Tecna said excitedly.

"On! See how excited the bride is to see her groom!" Musa said and we both laughed, except Tecna, who was clearly exasperated.

* * *

**Helia's home...**

**Third person's POV:**

Helia stood adjacent to the sliding doors leading to the garden. It had been an hour since he had dropped off Flora to the engagement. But his anger towards Josh had increased in an unimaginable place. His eyes now clearly showed the envy he bore for Josh. _'That dammit guy is trying to steal Flora from me? He is trying to take away the love of my life from me? He is gonna pay! How dare he compliment Flora! It should be only me who is allowed to do that. Wait... Am I being over possessive? No, not at all! Flora's my wife. Nobody can take her away from me. She is mine and all mine.' _He thought. Little did he know that this envy was going to destroy his and his beloved's life forever.

* * *

**Back to the engagement...**

**Flora's POV:**

"Tell us, Josh. Who is this girl?" Musa asked impatiently. Josh had told us about this girl for whom he has fallen for.

"Guess guys. Apply you're mathematician's brain." Josh said, making Musa groan.

"Okay is she in our department?"

"No."

"Is she in our university?"

"No."

"Do we, at least, know her?" Musa asked, annoyed.

"No."

"Josh, then tell me, how are we supposed to guys it?"

"Muse, leave it. Josh weren't you telling something about changing you're university?" I asked.

"Yeah. Actually, my father has are last agreed to send me to Red Fountain University in Magix." He announced.

"Wow! That's amazing, dude! You know, Flora, this guy had always wanted to study there but his father was reluctant. Thank God he agreed." Andy said, briefingme about the situation. Suddenly Tecna's Dad came.

"Kids, come on. The engagement has started. Join in." He said, we all nodded. We were going when suddenly when I felt some liquid trying to get out of my throat. I quickly sprinted to the bathroom. And and out all the for I had ate today. I vomited the content and washed my mouth thoroughly. I came put of the bathroom, wiping my mouth with the handkerchief. I hadn't eaten any fast food today, nor was I ill. Then... Am I ...? A smile formed on my face. Helia needs to know about this. I quickly messaged that I have a surprise for him. I threw the phone in the clutch and walked out of the building. On reaching out of the structure, I saw Tecna and Timmy seated on a coach while the others crowded around them, sitting on chairs. Looks like the engagement has already took place.

"Here you are! We were searching for you Flora. You missed out my engagement." Tecna said pouting as I made my way to them.

"Sorry guys. Actually I had some work." I said, not revealing the fact that I was expecting. I first need to make sure that whether if I am carrying a child or not.

"It's okay now. But you need to gossip with us." Musa said making me laugh.

"Flora, actually a car is waiting for you outside." Rio said. Helia has come already? I knew he would get excited but not this much!

"Then I will have to leave guys. Good bye!" I said leaving.

* * *

**At Helia's home...**

I walked into the bedroom, upset. Helia didn't come to pick me up, it was Seth whom he had sent to pick me up. Probably, my text didn't reach him. My gaze went to the bed where Helia was fast asleep. He must be really tired. I seated myself on the recliner took out my 2 inch heels. I then went to the side table where Helia's phone was kept. I checked to see whether if my message had reached him or not. My message... had reached him. I glared at Helia, who was sleeping peacefully. Wasn't he a bit excited? Just a bit? Even after reading my message, he fell asleep so easily? As tears pricked my eyes, I quickly wiped them away. Closing the window, I went to change my clothes**(A/n: For your knowledge guys, Helia is awake. He is just pretending to sleep in front of Flora. He is knowing what's going on in Flora's heart. He is taking those little revenges to pain Flora's heart, for a really pathetic reason. He is jealous of Josh. I know he's a jack*ss)**. After coming out of the dressing room, sat on the bed, next to Helia. I looked towards Helia, who was asleep, not knowing what's going on in my mind. Why Helia? What have I done? What have I done so bad that you're punishing me so cruelly? I took a sharp breath in, trying to hold back the tears which were on the verge to fall.

**Next morning...**

"Oh, wow. Looking very busy. You're not even talking to me." I said, smiling to Helia, who was busy getting ready for office."I hope you remember that I had to tell you something."

He didn't respond. Is he angry with me, again? Brushing off the thought, I asked, "Why didn't you come to pick me up last night? You know, when I saw Seth, I was like 'God knows what happened!'"

"I was sleepy." He said, with no emotion at all. I frowned.

"Good one. A really good thing. 'I was sleepy'; you should've at least made a call." I said, clearly annoyed. He went to the dressing table to get his watch.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." He said, yet again with no emotion. What's wrong with him? He took the coat out of the wardrobe. Maybe a compliment would brighten up his mood.

"You're looking really nice today." I said, to cheer him up. I was hoping for one of his charming smiles but smile's far away, there wasn't any emotion on his face.

"Bring me my coffee, please." He said, trying to look busy.

"I'll bring it right away." I said, going to the kitchen. I took the cup from the platform and quickly poured some streaming black coffee in it. Then I went back to the room.

"Coffee." I said with a smile. It's said, a smile brightens up the darkest of days. I am just trying it out.

"Thanks." He said, looking at one of his documents.

"You still haven't asked that what was the surprise." I said, folding my hands in front of my chest.

"What was it?" He asked, with no interest. Maybe he was really busy. Seeing a wrinkle on his coat, I straightened it.

"No, I am not going to tell it to you this way. You will take me to lunch today, then I'll tell it you." I said, trying to get him excited.

"It's really hard today. I am really busy and I have a lot of work to do." He said.

"Okay then. Let's go for a dinner! A nice and romantic dinner." I said.

"Flora, I am getting late. I don't have time for these stupid things. "He said getting to leave. But I held him back, grabbing his shoulders.

"You have to take out time for me today. We both are going for the dinner, no excuses." I said, dominantly. I smiled, maybe he would agree. I can't wait to see his reaction when he gets to know this.

"Everybody doesn't like this childishness now and then. Every thing has to take place a particular time and moment only." He said, with utter rudeness. My smile faded away and was replaced with a frown.

"Helia?" I said, still in shock.

"And this childishness and third class romantic acts... There's a limit! Grow up! Every wife should know what a husband's mood is." He said, making my eyes go wide. He never talks to me like that. He then went away, passing by me, leaving me in an ocean of shock. Is it really him?

* * *

**In Helia's office...**

**Helia's POV:**

Have I talked to meanly with Flora? She was just trying to brighten up my mood... What's happening to me? I never talk with her like this. She would have been really hurt... No! That guy , Josh. Why is she letting him come close to her? He'll take her away from me. I can't let that happen! All of a sudden, somebody knocked. Krystal entered.

"Whatcha doing?" Krystal asked, using the latest slang. She and her style.

"Nothing, sit." I said. She sat.

"Are you busy?"

"Nope." I said with my tension stricken voice.

"What happened?" She said, as if reading my mind.

"Nothing." I really can't keep her in dark about it but now's not the time to tell her about my jealousy.

"You're looking worried." She said, making me feel like an open book. I just shook my head. "Don't lie to me. I can see tension written all over your face."

"Its nothing. Actually I hadn't slept well last night. That's why my heads aching." I said.

"Okay." She nodded with an unsure look.

"Leave this topic, how's your presentation going on? Is it ready?" I asked her. In next few days we are leaving for a presentation in Sparks.

"It's ready and I am sure you'd like it. But right now, I am really excited that at last I will be able to spend some time with you. Its been quite since I have talked to you. After the presentation we'll finally sit down and talk." She said, with happiness.

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, I just forgot! Would you like to have some coffee?" I asked.

"Sure! Why not?!" She said and I dialed the intercom for the coffee.

* * *

**In Helia's home...**

**Third person's POV:**

The brunette female had tried a lot to get herself diverted by practicing Math but her thoughts couldn't sidetrack themselves. Now her books lay on the bed while she sat on the floor deep in thought. _'Helia, what's wrong with you? What's my fault? Why are you insulting me so much? I still can't believe it... You're behaving so eccentric. Being showered by your love has now become a habit. I just can't take your cold words so easily, nor am I able to believe it.' _She thought, taking out her earrings. _'I am waiting from morning that you'd call me and you'll say sorry filled with love like 'Sorry Flower! I talked to very rudely this morning. Actually I wasn't in a good mood.' Why are you taking so long to say such a small thing, Helia?' _She thought. All of a sudden, she heard a beep. She predicted that Helia had arrived; she took out her hair from the bun it was held in and got up. She then straightened her clothes. Maybe she needed to look good to make Helia happy today. Then Helia came in, looking tired as ever.

"Good evening, Helia." Flora greeted him. He just moved and took off his coast and threw it on the recliner. Floors took it and folded it.

"Should I get the dinner ready for you?" Flora asked.

"No, I don't have any appetite."

"But Helia, I haven't ate dinner yet."

"Eat it now."

"But I never ear it without you." Flora said, trying to convince him into eating the dinner.

"Then change your habit." Helia replied, rudely. He then left to change out from his formal attire.

* * *

**After an hour...**

**Helia's POV:**

I sat on the couch in the living room with my laptop in my lap. Instead of working I was deep in thought. Josh Swift, you're so dead. You're the one who's making me so angry, resulting me in talking to Flora... like this. But whenever I see Flora, I just remember the way that person is coming close to her. Suddenly I hear some steps coming towards me. I quickly engaged myself in the work. It was Flora. She came besides the clock with a tension stricken face.

"What has happened?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"There's nothing wrong with me." I replied, not taking my eyes off the laptop to show as if I don't care.

"Helia, tell me the truth. What's wrong?" Flora asked me again. Even looking at her makes me remember that Josh is trying to get close to her, trying to steal her from me. And she is even letting it happen. She is letting him get closer to her. I have every right to get angry with her.

"I have told you, Flora. There's nothing that's wrong. You're just being paranoid." I replied, a bit irritated.

"There's something wrong and you don't wanna share it with me." She said, taking a seat bedside me. I threw my head back in annoyance.

"Flora, stop being so paranoid! I am doing my work here. I just wanna be alone." I said.

"Helia, its not normal at all! You're not talking to me since yesterday. Whenever I try to talk with you, you have this irritated face that just shuts me up. Why are you ignoring me?" She asked.

"I an not ignoring you. I am just... I think I am tired." I said, stressing the 'ignore' word.

"There's some other reason for this. When you had dropped me of at Tecna's, you're mood was totally fine, what's wrong now?" She asked. I continued to type my email. All of a sudden she closed the laptop.

"Are you angry because I came late from the engagement? But Helia, it does get late in these occasions. And I had took your permission to go to the engagement. It you hadn't allowed me, I world have never gone there." She continued.

"If you haven't done anything wrong then why are you giving excuses? Now don't disturb me and go to sleep. Whenever I'll feel slept, I'll come." I said to her with such harshness that even my heart cringed when I finished to speak. She was taken aback by shock. She still didn't move.

"And please don't sit here and say those lame dialogues." I said, to make her go away. I opened my laptop again and started to type my mail, to pretend as if I am really busy. She stood up angrily and stomped to her room. As soon as she left, I closed my laptop in frustration and rubbed my temples, trying to calm my anger.

**Flora's POV:**

I made my way into the bedroom, shocked. Is this really him? Why is he behaving so rudely? He never talked to me like that, then why now? I saw the mess I had made on the bed. The books scattered here and there. I collected it and stacked it. I bit my lip to control the tears that were going to burst out. Some of my hair fell in front of my face and I quickly pushed them back. At last, I really couldn't fight those tears. I burst into a profuse of tears. I sat on the bed and sober harder. Why Helia? What's my mistake? What have I done? What have done so bad that you're punishing me so cruelly? I kept on crying. My eyes had got red and puffy but my tears just won't stop.

* * *

**At the same time with Josh...**

**Josh's POV:**

I lay on the king sized of my apartment. In my hands was my phone and I was sweeping through the pictures of Krystal. Her beautiful smile, that sparkle in her eyes... It all had made me fall for her.

"Why don't you smile like this when I am in front of you?" Im said, talking to Krystal's picture.

"Do you hate me so bad? Why, Krystal? Don't you love me? Just a bit, a tiny bit? Hmm?" I continued, looking at the picture intently. Why are you making me suffer, Krystal? I love you! Is falling in love a crime?

* * *

**Next morning...**

**Helia's house...**

**Flora's POV:**

I entered the living room to see Mummy coming in. She seemed worried. What's wrong?

"Flora, do you know what's wrong with Helia? He left for office even without eating breakfast. Have you two been in a fight?" She asked me.

"No, there was no fight. Actually yesterday we both slept late. He was busy with his work and I was busy with my homework. He woke up late this morning and he had a meeting. That's why he was upset. Don't worry, mummy, he'll have something in the office." I quickly rebutted with an excuse. If she gets to know about our fight, she'll get more worried.

"Okay but, what's wrong with you? You look so tired." She said.

"Actually I've been awake the entire night to study because of exams." I said. How much do I have to lie to cover up the fight?!

"This is nice way to study. First eat the breakfast than complete your sleep. I am tired of you both. One has ran to office like a tornado and the second one is not taking care of her health. What shall I do with you both?" She asked, worriedly.

"Sorry, mummy. Don't get angry with us. I promise, after having breakfast, I'll go to sleep." I said.

"Okay. Have the breakfast." She said, heading towards the dining hall.

* * *

**Krystal's house...**

**Krystal's POV:**

I was running down the stairs in order to reach the garage. But as soon as I got down, I saw Josh shooting on the dining table. I inwardly groaned. Does this boy has the hobby of insulting himself? And he noted me. Just my luck. Note sarcasm, please.

"Oh, hi Krystal! How have you been?" He asked. I nodded.

"I am fine." I said, sitting down on the dining table. It was my manners that I had sat down for 'that' thing.

"I am so glad that at last you will sit and talk with me for some time." Josh said, happily. I runner my temples. This guy is really getting my nerves.

"Josh, I don't have time for silly conversations. Just come to the point." I said in an annoyed voice.

"Krystal, I only come here to meet you. I come here only to see you." Josh said. He is irritating me.

"Josh, I am fad up of your cheap talks." I said.

"Krystal, don't you like me? Just a bit? What should I do that you'll start to like me?"

"No. You can never become what I want in a guy." I said, dead seriously.

" I'll do everything you tell me do. I'll become what you want. I'll adapt to everything that you like in Helia. I'll go to Magix and I'll become as successful as Helia. But just accept my love." Josh said. This is totally annoying. How can he compare himself with Helia?! "Krystal, I have never loved as much as I love you."

"You know what, Josh? Sometimes I feel angry at your words but at the same time I feel like laughing." I said very rudely.

"The one you're so crazy about doesn't even give a damn to you! This one sided long will never benefit you." Josh lashed out in anger. Anger conquered my face. I was okey with his flirting with me but I won't tolerate when it come to Helia's insult.

"Don't you dare drag Helia in this! What's between Helia and me is my matter. Mind your business." I said, stomping away.

* * *

**That night...**

**Helia's house...**

**Third person's POV:**

Helia was packing a suitcase. He had to leave for Sparks tomorrow for a presentation. His mood was already off because of the fight that had took place between him and Flora. He wouldn't have gone if the meeting wasn't important. All of a sudden, Flora entered the room with a saddened expression. She saw Helia packing the bag. Helia never packs his bag himself, it's always Flora who does it. She approached him.

"May I pack it up for you?" Flora asked him. Helia shook his head.

"I can do it myself." He replied much to Flora's dismay. She was hurt. Even when she made no mistake, why is he behaving so rudely? He should be the one to approach her and say sorry.

She went to the bathroom as she was feeling like throwing up. She vomited the stomach's content and washed her mouth. She was thankful that the washroom was soundless or else Helia would have heard it. She didn't want to tell this to Helia right now cause he was in a bad mood. She came out and was about to go to bed when suddenly her stomach started hurting really bad. It felt like her stomach would come out. She was about to stumble when Helia noticed it. He quickly grabbed Flora by her arms, saving her from falling. Even though he was mad at her, he still loved her more then his own life.

"Are you okay?" He asked, out of worry.

"I am fine." Flora lied, while fiddling with her fingers.

"Should I bring water for you?" Helia asked.

"No, thank you." She said, going to the left side of the bed. Helia was doubtful whether if she was okay. He made a mental note to himself to tell Liliana to take Flora to a good doctor.

He nodded to himself and went to bed. He pulled the covers over himself. Though he tried to sleep, he couldn't sleep. The guilt of fighting with Flora was paining his heart. Even Flora was not at peace. She sat on the bed and turned her head to find Helia fast asleep (pretending) and having his back turned to her. A drop of tear fell from her beautiful eyes. She quickly wiped it away. _'What has happened to us, Helia? '_She thought.

**Next morning...**

Flora was sitting with her legs on the recliner with red and puffy eyes. She had been crying since dawn. All of a sudden Helia came into the room.

"I am going to Sparks for a presentation. I'll return after 10 days." Helia informed. He was about to leave when Flora spoke up.

"How can you go, being mad at me?" She said, unfolding her legs to keep then on the ground. "You love me, right? Then why are creating distances between us? Don't I even have the right to know why my husband is so angry with me?"

Helia just shot a rude look to her and walked out of the room. Flora was left speechless. _'Why is he behaving this way? Why?' '_She thought. Then she burst into tears, reflecting the agony she was going through.

* * *

**In the study... **

Liliana entered the study to see her son taking his laptop with him.

"So, your leaving for Sparks today?" She asked.

"Yes." Helia replied turning around.

"How many days?"

"It's a ten day trip. Take care of yourself and Flora." Helia said.

"By Flora, I remember she's been down these days. She doesn't eat properly nor does she have adequate sleep. Tomorrow I came back from a seminar, late at night. Alexa told me she hadn't eaten anything the entire day. I don't know what to do with this girl." Liliana said, worriedly. Helia's heart sank. It was all because of him. He felt so guilty that he couldn't go in front of Flora. He has been making the love of his life suffer for a random guy? He sighed.

"Mom, she's not been doing well these days. Please take her to some doctor. I have told her but she's really careless. She'll forget. Please remember to do so." Helia said. Liliana nodded.

* * *

**After two hours...**

**Dining hall...**

Flora entered the dining hall in a white and black dress. She headed towards the dining table where her mother in law was sitting.

"Good morning, dear. How have you been?" Liliana said. Flora took a seat adjacent to her.

"Good mooring to you too, mummy. I have been okay. What about you?" Flora said, pouring herself some steaming black coffee.

"I am really fine."

"Mom I... I want you to go with me to a good doctor. To a gynecologist." Flora said. Liliana was confused but then she understood.

"Oh! That's the thing. That's why Helia was telling me to take you to a doctor. So, am I going to become grandma?" Liliana asked her. Flora blushed out of embarrassment.

"Actually, I haven't told this to Helia yet. He thinks that I am sick because of exam's stress." She said.

"Okay, so first we'll go to a doctor and once the news is confirmed, we'll inform Helia about it." Liliana said to her daughter in law, happily. Flora nodded.

"I am so excited!" Liliana said with enthusiasm. Flora laughed.

**In the clinic...**

Flora came out with the doctor from the check up room. The female doctor sat on her chair while Flora settled near Liliana. The doctor smiled as she read the reports. At last she kept the report down.

"Congratulations, Mrs Liliana. You're going to be a grandma in 8 months!" The doctor congratulated Liliana. Flora and Liliana smiled.

"But doctor, Flora doesn't take care of herself. She doesn't eat properly. Advice her, please." Liliana said.

"Flora, of you don't take care of yourself then how'll you take care of the child? Take food and if you feel hungry then don't hesitate to eat, okay? I issue you some multivitamins." The doctor said and scribbled some medicines on the paper.

**In the car...**

Floors was looking out of the car window, deep in thought.

"So, are you happy?" Liliana asked her. Flora nodded.

"I am really happy, mummy." Flora said with joy in her voice.

"I am going to inform Helia about this." Likens was about to call Helia but was stopped by Flora.

"Plate mummy. I don't want Helia to hear this news on phone. I want him to be in front of him when I inform him about it." Flora said.

"In a way, you're correct. This news should be informed only that way." Liliana said. Flora nodded. She then turned towards the window. _'Helia, even in this joyful movement, you're not near me. Once you come here, I'll fight a lot with you, foot the agony you've made me go through. I'll not forgive you so easily. Helia, not only two but three people are waiting for you, Mummy, your child and me. Come back quickly!' _Flora thought add the car drove out of the hospital.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Yet again, sorry for making you wait, guys. I have been busy with my S.S project. That project is so damn LONG! Anyway, Review, Follow or Fav!**

* * *

_**Next chapter: Flora and Helia make amends on a phone call. Flora and Liliana are called by Sara to join in a party but this party turns out to be a disaster for Flora and Helia. For those who saw 'Humsafar', they know what's gonna happen.**_


	13. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

A raven haired male dressed in formal attire was walking with a lavender haired female in Solarian Inn. They were currently in Magix for a presentation. It had been three days since they arrived. Both of them were discussing something about business.

"I think we should verify the terms and conditions with a lawyer so that there's no trouble waiting for us in future." Helia suggested. Krystal nodded.

"Helia, we've talked enough about business. I've heard there's a nice café opened in here. We can sit there and catch up a bit." Krystal said, tired of taking about business. Helia shook his head.

"No Krystal. I am not in the mood. I am tired. Sorry for turning you down." Helia said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Helia, we do meet each other everyday but it's been decades since I sat down and talked with you." Krystal said.

"Maybe that's the difference between bachelor and married life." Helia said.

"Does getting married means sidelining friends?" Krystal asked, stopping midway. Helia too stopped.

"You won't understand now, Krysty. I'll ask you the same question once your married. Then I'll see what's your answer." Helia said. Krystal laughed at the nickname he had given her when they were children.

"Okay, I'll be off to my room." Helia said, leaving Krystal alone. Once Helia reached his room, he opened the door and shutted the door close. He then threw himself on the couch. He rubbed his fingers on his forehead, thinking some important stuff. He picked up his phone and dialed his mother.

Liliana, who was sitting on the couch, watching television, heard her phone ring. She picked it up.

"Hello Mom!" Helia said in the phone.

"Hello my son! How are you? How's the presentation going?" Liliana asked him.

"Everything's fine here. But... How's Flora? Did you take her to a doctor?" Helia asked. This thought was troubling his mind from the last three days.

"She is absolutely fine." Liliana said. Just then Flora entered the television room. Liliana noticed her. "Actually, Flora's here. Shall I give the phone to her?"

"No Mom. I'll talk to her later. Good bye."

"Good bye." Liliana hanged the call. Liliana noticed Flora still standing at the entrance.

"Why are you so standing there, dear? Come, sit here." Liliana said to Flora. She moved and came to the couch and sat on the sofa nearby.

"See, I didn't tell anything about your pregnancy to Helia or else I would have told him yesterday itself. I bet he would have caught the first flight to Leathevia and come here as soon as he would have heard the news." Liliana said, happily.

"Maybe." Flora said, unsure whether it Helia would have cared to come.

"Flora, don't say that. Helia loves you. Love's not a joke." Liliana said, sensing Flora's unsureness.

"That'd not what I mean, mummy. I meant that... Helia has so much of work to do there. He couldn't have left all the work pending to come here." Flora said.

"As I said you earlier, Helia loves you a lot. Work is nothing in front of love. I am his mother. I know very well how passionate he gets about the person whom he loves." Liliana said, trying to assure Flora that Helia would be happy to hear the news. Flora still remained unsure. "Come here. Sit near me."

Flora got up and sat besides Liliana. Liliana patted her back in a motherly way.

"What's wrong with you? Why do you remain so upset? Stay happy! In this state, a woman should be happy, eat a lot and take care of herself. Even yesterday you didn't eat anything." She said, concerned about Flora.

"But mummy , I don't feel like eating these days." Flora said, fideling with her fingers.

"Obviously it doesn't feel like eating in this stage but you need to eat for the child. And don't worry about Helia, he'll also come home soon. He loves you unconditionally." Liliana said.

"But he's angry with me." Flora mumbled. Liliana didn't notice it.

"Okay, come on, let's make you eat." Liliana said getting up. Flora also got up with her.

* * *

**At night...**

The brunette female was sitting on the bed, crying. She was missing Helia... really bad. _'Why Helia? Why have you distanced yourself so far away from me? Don't you miss me, just a bit?' _Flora thought, sobbing hard.

In Sparks, even Helia wasn't at peace. He was really guilty for talking so rudely to Flora. Just because of some other boy, he hurt the most precious thing of his life. He remembered all those in which he had hurt her.

_'"You were angry with me when you slept, don't go with your anger against me to office." Flora said.'_

_'"You have to take out time for me today. We both are going for the dinner, no excuses." She said, dominantly. _

_"Everybody doesn't like this corniness now and then. Every thing has to take place a particular time and moment only." Helia said, with utter rudeness. ._

_"Helia?" She said, still in shock._

_"And this childishness and third class romantic things... There's a limit! Grow up! Every wife should know what a husband's mood is." Helia yelled, making her eyes go wide. _

Helia shook his head at his stupidity. He picked up his phone from the side table and dialed his beloved's number.

Flora was sobbing when suddenly her phone rang. She took it and her eyes lit up when she saw the caller ID. She picked it up.

"Hello Flora." Helia said from the other line.

"Hello." Flora said, trying to make her voice sound normal.

"How are you?"

"I... I am fine. When are you coming back?" Flora asked, hoping he would come soon.

"Soon, Flora. Very soon. Are you missing me?"

"A lot! I am missing you a lot, Helia! I am feeling so lonely here. Why have gone so far away from me? Why are you acting like a stranger? Please, tell me my mistake at least." Flora said, crying.

"Flower, I am sorry. You've done nothing wrong. I am the one who's wrong. I talked to you really rudely and harshly. Are you angry at me?" Helia asked.

"No, I am not the least angry with you. Come home soon!" Flora said.

"I want to talk a lot with you once I come back home." Helia said.

"I've you come home, I'll tell you thing." Flora said. She desperately wanted to say that she was carrying his child but she wanted to tell it in a nice manner, not on the phone.

"What ?"

"No, not now. I'll tell you once you reach home."

"Flora, I love you lot. You're very important to me, very special. Please always remember this." Helia said, some tears slithering down his cheeks. The love of his life, his wife, was crying because of no one else but him. Flora had hung up already. She never hangs up without a bye. That explains her agony. Helia's head fell into his hands, as Helia felt guilty for his rudeness towards Flora.

* * *

**Next morning...**

Flora was covering the pillows with their covers. For the first time in this month, she was having a smile on her face. At least her Helia wasn't angry with her. They both had made amends. Liliana came into the room to see Flora smiling to herself.

"You're smiling for the first time in this month. At last you've wore some colorful clothes or else I was getting worried. You had started to live like an estranged human." Liliana said, noticing that her daughter in law at last was okay.

"There was nothing wrong with me! You love me a lot, that's why you get worried about me so quickly." Flora said, reassuring her that she was okay.

"Okay, is nearly time for breakfast. Come to the dining hall, okay?" Liliana said, leaving for the dining hall. Flora nodded, doing her work.

* * *

**In Sparks...**

"You're leaving today?!" Krystal shouted in horror. Helia laughed and nodded.

"Yes."

"But Helia, it hasn't even been half a week and you're going already. What about the work here? And, what's so important that your leaving so soon?" Krystal asked with an horrified look.

"There's someone really important waiting for me there and as for the work here, I know your capable enough to handle it on your own." Helia said, patting her head, wearing his coat and leaving with his suitcase. Krystal arched her eyebrows.

"Fine." Krystal said as if forced to do so, stacking the files.

* * *

**Back to Leathevia...**

Flora and Liliana were going to Josh's apartment. Josh's sister was getting married so her in laws were coming to see her. Sara had called Liliana because she was never the best to handle in laws.

"I hope you don't mind going out. Actually Sara needs a bit support cause she just can't handle in laws drama." Liliana said to Flora.

"No, not at all, mummy! I understand. Why would I mind going somewhere with you?" Flora said. Liliana smiled and nodded. In 15 minutes, they reach a posh looking flat. They got up to reach Josh's apartment. Josh opened the door and welcomed them in. They sat on the couch and started to talk. Just then Sara came.

"I don't know what to do, Liliana. You know I am a big zero at cooking. It'll be lunch time till the guests come. What am I gonna do? I was thinking to bring my cook with me but she fell ill today itself. I can't even cut sandwiches, how am I gonna make lasanga?" Sara said, sitting besides Liliana.

"Actually, Flora cooks really good lasanga. She'll make it." Liliana insisted.

"No, not at all. You both are our guests. Would I like to send my guest to the kitchen for cooking?" Sara retorted.

"Sara, she's family! She'll do it." Liliana said.

"Yes, Aunt Sara. Don't worry! I'll do it." Flora said, getting up and going to the kitchen. Once she reach the kitchen, the place felt like a total maze for her. Somehow she figured out where the required ingredients were kept. She was busy in making the delicacy when Josh came in.

"I am so sorry! Because of me, you have to cook." He said while taking up the jug and pouring some water in a glass.

"There's nothing to be sorry at! I love cooking." Flora said, still busy in her work.

"You know Flora , there are some times when people have to do what they would never want to do." Without wasting a minute, Josh pulled Flora by her waist and forcefully kissed her. Flora was first took aback by shock but when she recovered, she tried to push him, but he was to strong for her.

"Josh, where are you? We were knocking the door from so-" Liliana was cut off by the scene she saw. Helia and Sara were standing beside her. Even they were conquered by shock. But Helia was... Something even more than shocked... Broken.

At last, Flora got enough strength to push Josh aside. When she broke free, her eyes first land on Helia, who had no expression on his face, as if he was frozen into a statue. His wife was kissing some other man, what could he figure out? Flora shook her head, knowing what he was thinking.

* * *

**In the living room...**

Helia was sitting on the arms of a couch, heart broken. Josh was sitting on the other couch while the others was standing.

"You were here with Josh, all alone, kissing him. I should have died before seeing this." Liliana said to her. Flora looked at her in confusion. Her vision was blurred by her tears.

"Mummy, what are you saying? You had yourself brought me her with you." Flora said, trying to prove her innocence.

"Stop saying rubbish! If Baron had been alive at this moment, he would have died of shame." Liliana yelled at her.

"What are you saying, mummy? Why are you lying?" Flora sobbed, totally confused why the woman, whom she has given the honour of being her mother, was blaming her with fake accuse.

"Didn't you even care about our stand in society? Before doing this, you didn't even think how Helia and I will feel after knowing this?! My head is brought down in shame all because of YOU!" Liliana shouted at her, wrongly accusing of Flora the thing she never even thought of doing. Flora, who have had enough, went to Liliana and stood in front of her.

"Mummy, for the fear of God, which kind of wrong accuse are putting on me?!" Flora said, crying. Liliana got furious.

"Stop the nuisance!" She yelled, slapping Flora on her face so hard that she fell down. Flora slowly got up. Helia was shocked because of his mother's fury but he himself was feeling very angry. If he would speak now, his tongue would throw venom.

"Shameless, characterless, little piece of junk! My son had loved you so much. He gave you everything, money, fame, love... Why did you do this to him?!" Liliana continued to shout on the weak brunette. Flora got on her feet. She looked at Josh. Why was he silent?

"Josh! Why are you silent?! Inform Helia how his mother is lieng about my character. You know nothing of the wrong sort happened between us." Flora said to Josh.

"What should I say Flora? People say million lies for hiding their love but why we? I can't see you being insulted everyday. You know how much you love me and you know how much I love you. Why should we be afraid of these people?" Josh lied. Flora was left speechless. Even him?

"Josh... Oh God! Even you! Why, why are you lying?! What have I done?" Flora cried. The entire world was lieing about... Her? Why? Josh forcefully held her by her shoulders.

"Flora, just stop hiding your love for me! This man, Helia... You could have never adjusted with Helia, Flora. Why are you denying this? You could have never shared as much interest with this man as much as we do! Stop being afraid of this world and people!" Josh said. Flora broke free from his grip and ran to Helia, who sitting, looking he could break anytime. She kneeled down in front of him, to come to his level.

"Helia, don't listen to them! Josh's saying rubbish. You believe me Helia, don't you? You know I could have never even thought of cheating on you! Helia! Listen to me. You know I am not this, you fully know I am not this. I love you and you alone. I am your Flora!" Flora said, holding onto Helia's hands. But he tore his hands from hers. "Helia, your Flora still loves you."

Now Helia couldn't take this anymore. He stood up and stomped away, leaving Flora alone, who was crying out his name. Flora fell down and cried.

"Helia stop!" Liliana said, leaving behind Helia. Sara followed her. Josh stood up.

"Flora, get up please." Josh said, softly to her, as she got up.

"Why did you do this, Josh? Why?" Flora yelled at him.

"I am sorry, Flora!" Josh said.

"Sorry?!" Flora said, rolling her eyes.

"But Aunt Lillian's offer was so lucrative that I couldn't resist. She would finance me to go to the best college on Magix. I want to get on the standards of Krystal so that she starts to like me. This was the only way I could-" Josh was about to say but was cut off by Flora.

"You did this all for your own means? How selfish can human be?!" Flora cried.

"Flora, I am really sorry. But all is fair in love and war." Josh said, leaving the apartment. Flora sobbed. Her sobs became harder every minute. A storm had ruined her life, for eternity. Helia had misunderstood, he had misunderstood everything. She had to clear up everything. She had to tell him the truth. Flora wiped her tears off and ran out of the apartment, in order to reach home.

* * *

**With Helia...**

Helia drove the car as tears streamed down his face. His wife had been in an affair? The love of his life was cheating on him? Was it all fake? The love he had seen in her innocent eyes was not for him but for Josh? The girl who said that she couldn't sleep after lieing had practically lied to him for a year?! He had given her everything, money, fame... Most importantly, he had given his heart to her. She broke it so easily. He stopped near a beach. He got outside and slammed the door hard and stood outside, not knowing someone was spying on him.

Josh had followed Helia all the way to the beach. He stood a safe distance away from him so that he couldn't see him. Suddenly his phone rang. He saw the name 'Aunt Liliana'flash across the screen. He picked it up.

"Hello Josh. How's Helia? I hope you are with him." Liliana said from the other line. Josh nodded.

"Yes, Aunt. I am with him. He's okay till now." He said.

"Is everything going according to the plan?"

"Till now, yes. Everything is going perfectly."

"Good. Take care of Helia. He's suffering so much because of that piece of junk. And yes, don't let him come to home tonight." Liliana said.

"Okay. And after whatever had happened, I don't think Helia will return home tonight." Josh said, hanging the call.

* * *

**With Flora...**

The brunette entered the house she had once called her home. The woman whom she had once called her mother had ruined her life. Liliana came in front of her.

"Why did you do this to me, Mummy? I didn't know that there was so much hatred for me in your heart." Flora said, still shocked that Liliana had done something like this to her. Liliana smirked.

"My son had made a piece of garbage the love of his life. I had to correct this mistake." She said.

"You used to call me your daughter, right? How can a mother be so cruel to her daughter?! What amount did you give to Josh to ripe me off my respect? 10 thousand, 20 thousand?! I am feeling ashamed even while calling you mummy." Flora said.

"And I am not your mom. How can a piece of junk, a lower class women, be my daughter? How can she be my Helia's wife?!" Liliana said.

"I am carrying Helia's child. You could have atleast thought about it."

"Which child? Whose child? I challenge you Flora, if you're able to prove that this child is Helia's and even convince Helia about it then I lose, you win."

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. Get aside, please. I'll talk to my husband, I'll tell him the truth. I am his wife, not a stranger." Flora said, trying to go in but to only be held back by Liliana.

"Don't even think about it! Get out of my house out or else I'll kick you out myself. Are you getting what I'm saying? If not, let me make you understand." Liliana said, taking Flora by her hand and pushing her out of the house.

Flora was left shocked. This woman, who had once shown her so much of motherliness had herself kicked her out of her house. She was about to leave, when she realized that she needs to talk to Helia. She turns back and starts to bang the door.

"Sam! Open up the door, please! Alexa, open the door!" Flora shouted, while banging the door. After two minutes of continuous banging, she realized her monster in law won't let Sam and Alexa open the door. She runs to the glass panels and knocks it.

"Please! Someone open the door!" Flora yelled, but to no avail. She was going to the main door again when she saw Alexa coming out. She ran up to her.

"Alexa, where's Helia?" Flora asked the female.

"Master Helia had arrived at home from Sparks and then Mistress Lilliana took him away with her for some work." Alexa replied in a scared voice.

"Alexa, please, call Helia now! I have to talk to him!" Flora said, crying. Alexa shook her head.

"Young Mistress, please, leave this place right now. Mistress Lilliana is very angry. She ordered me to not to talk to you or else she'll fire me. Please leave!" Alexa said, running away. Flora was left behind in tears. What had she done that she was suffering so much? That even being truthful she's being charged of unfaithfulness. Why? She cried and sobbed.

"Helia!" Flora cried at the top of her lungs, while heavy tears streamed down her face.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! So, how was the chapter? Liliana is a b*tch, right? Well, there's a lot of drama ahead. Stay tuned!**

* * *

_**Next chapter: Flora tries a lot to pursue Lilliana to not to kick her out but Lilliana kicks her out. Helia, at last, returns after 2 days, in a totally miserable state. Flora somehow reaches Verolina, her hometown. **_


	14. Broken Hearts

Helia walked to the shore. All of a sudden, his legs away under him. He scrapped some mud on the site and wrote Flora's name. He then punched the name written. His sweet and innocent Flora, was it all fake? Her innocence, her faithfulness... her love for him, was it all a well prepared act instead of reality? Could she really cheat on him?

Yeah, there were some differences between them. She was a free bird and he was a man enclosed in his own barriers. He was boring and she was childishly exciting... Many other differences. But Josh was just like her, bubbly, free spirited... they were a perfect match.

But Flora had once said that she loved him, even more than he loved her. Could she really lie to him? No, she can't. She can't even sleep after lieing... how could she... Where did her truthfulness go? Where did her innocence go? Where did all the qualities he loved about her go? Was it all an act? A well executed drama?

Tears slowly slithered down his aquamarine orbs. Is he thinking to much? Maybe it was all a misunderstanding. It could be that his Flora was and is innocent. This was all his fault. He should've asked Flora the truth. He needs to know the truth. His head snapped up and quickly wiped his wet eyes. He self up and made his way to the car, hoping that his thought was only a misunderstanding.

* * *

**With Flora...**

Flora walked to the exit of the mansion, in shock and betrayal. All the memories came back into her mind like a storm. Tears streamed down her two beautiful iris, like an endless waterfall. Her vision was blurred by the tears. All of a sudden, she stumbled and fell on the hard concrete floor with a great impact. Blood slowly started to throb from the corner of her lips.

_'You're just so sensitive! I am always worried about you.' Helia had said._

_'I love you, Flora. You are really important to me, really special. Please always remember that.' _

The so called most important person of his love had been hurt by none other than him.

"Flora, are you okay?" Sam came to help her out. Flora didn't say anything. She cried more. Sam at last made her seat on the steps of the garden.

"Flora, please go away from her. Ma'am will be furious of she sees you here." Sam said, making Flora sob more. After a few minutes, she somehow regained her composure. An idea striked her mind. She could leave a letter!

"Sam, could you please bring me a pen and a notebook?" Flora asked in her crackling voice. Sam nodded and left. He back in a minute or two with the materials.

"Here, take these." San said, giving her the things. Flora took them with a gracious smile.

"Thank you." She said, before she started writing the letter. She wrote everything in it. She even mentioned that she was pregnant with his child. After founding the letter, she handed out over to Sam.

"Sam, for God's sake, give this to Helia as soon as he arrives." She said while leaving. It was mid winter now. Thank God she had her coat with her. But right now, none of this bothered her. She just wanted Helia to come fast and receive her letter. She wanted her innocence to be proved.

She felt her legs like jelly. She saw a lorry standing on the side. She took a hold of it and cried out her heart's desire.

"Hey, who are you?" A voice said from behind. Flora turned around to see an old man standing. She could do nothing but cry.

"Where are you from?" He asked again but Flora couldn't answer. As soon as she opened her mouth, sobs came out. The man's expression's softened.

"Dear, tell me. What's wrong?" The man asked to Flora.

"Can you please take me to my home?" Flora asked in her crackling voice.

"Yes indeed but child, first tell me, where are you from?"

"Verolina."

* * *

"Here, have some water." The old man offered her some water. Flora was reluctant at first but then took it.

"See, I've called you child, right? Now it's my responsibility to drop you to your home safely." He confined as he started driving.

* * *

Helia drive his car with great fury. He remembered when Josh had said that he had an affair with Flora. His hands clenched on the steering wheel. He couldn't keep his anger in now. He yelled, he yelled till hid heart's content. Tears of agony burst through his eyes. Could Flora really cheat on him? No, not at all! His Flora was, is and always be innocent and pure. He had to know the truth.

Helia slammed the door shut as he walked into his mother's room. Liliana's widened in horror.

"What have you done to yourself, Helia? Look at you!" Liliana shouted at him in worry. Helia had came back after a day. His clothes and hair were disheveled. Eyes were bloodshot. Bags had formed under his eyes. Any sane person could have told that he hadn't slept a wink.

"Where's Flora?" He asked, almost in a whisper.

"Come, sit down. I'll bring some water for you." Liliana said, ignoring what he had asked.

"I asked you where Flora is." Helia said in a dead serious voice.

"Don't think about Flora! Shall I bring some coffee for you?" Liliana asked him.

"Aren't you getting what I'm saying?! I need to talk to Flora and till I don't talk to her, I won't rest in peace!" He shouted at her in rage. Liliana flinched at his shout.

"Helia, she's not-"

"Mom, this time , you won't come between me and her. I want to know the truth from her. And if whatever she says turns out to be a lie, I am gonna kill her." He said in a light yet dangerous voice.

"Helia, she's gone, dear. She left the house. She never accepted this marriage." Lilliana lied to him. Helia frowned. "She said it was a forced marriage, that she was never happy. Till the affair was under curtains, it was fine but now the thing has been exposed so she left the house with Josh. She'll talk to you in a year or two. She wants a divorce."

Helia was left heartbroken and speechless. This was indeed all an act. A drama. A game that she played with his heart and left it to break. Tears left his eyes. He had never felt so much pain ever before.

"Helia, are you okay, my dear?" Liliana asked, softly. She tried to rub his shoulder but Helia swatted her hand off. He was too heartbroken, too weak right now. He needed to get away from all this. He walked out of the room, leaving Liliana feeling guilty about giving her son so much pain.

* * *

Nieobe was reading a book. Life had been pretty good till now. Her daughter and son, both of them were settled and had gotten married. Aisha was married off in Leathivia whereas Charles found a soulmate in the Verolina itself. All of a sudden she heard a knock on the door.

"Charles, please open the door." She called out for her son. Charles opened the door to see Flora standing with a bruise on her lip.

"Flora, you? Please come in." Charles said and Flora entered without saying anything. Charles peeped through the door to see any signs of Helia but he wasn't there. "Where's Helia?"

Flora walked towards Nioebe and sat besides her.

"What happened, dear? You came here at such an early time of day... Where's Helia?" Nioebe asked. Tears formed on the rim of Flora's eyes. She hugged Nioebe tightly and let out all of her tears. She needed a shoulder to cry on. Nioebe was shocked by this outburst.

"What happened, dear?! See, I am getting worried now!" Nioebe said as Flora cried. All of a started to huff and then she fainted.

"See, Charles! Please do something! She fainted!" Nioebe shouted and her son came running to help her out.

* * *

**With Krystal...**

"Did you guys really execute the plan?!" Krystal asked in surprise. She was talking with her mother on the phone. Currently she was in Domino.

"Yes, my dear! Everything had been finally executed." Sara said, smiling at her surprise.

"Oh my God! So, Liliana aunty has finally kicked that Flora from her house? You know what, if I had saw that with my own eyes, I would've been able to believe it." Krystal said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, Liliana had done it all well."

"You know Mom, you're the best mother in the entire universe. You did this all for me!" Krystal said, with an unbound elation.

"Yes dear. I've been doing this all to make you happy. Even Liliana did this all for your happiness. She was very scared after your stupid suicide attempt."

"I don't believe that Aunt Liliana did this all! I mean, the way she was behaving with Flora... It seemed like she had accepted her."

"Now do you have any complaints regarding me? I have done everything that makes you happy. In fact, I , Liliana and Josh have been doing this all to make you happy." Sara said.

"Now I get why you were showering so much of love on Josh! And please, don't take all the credit. Who was the one who informed you about Helia's arrival and departure timings?!" Krystal said, making Sara laugh.

"Okey, bye! I an taking the credit." Krystal said'making her mother laugh more.

"Bye." Sara kept the phone, happy that her daughter was at last satisfied.

* * *

**With Flora...**

It has been almost a week and Flora had left Leathivia. She had told Nioebe about everything that had happened. Nioebe somehow persuaded Flora to say with them. Right now Flora was sitting on the bed, thinking about the injustice that had took place with her a week ago. Nioebe entered the room with a plate of rice and vegetables. It had been a day but Flora hadn't ate a morsel of food saying that she wasn't hungry.

"Come on, dear. You need to eat now." Nioebe said, while sitting besides Flora. She took some food on the spoon and offered it to Flora. She just shook her head.

She really couldn't get all the negative thoughts out of her mind.

"Flora, dear, not for yourself but for your child, eat please." Nioebe said, offering the spoon again. Flora reluctantly ate the food.

* * *

**With Helia...**

Helia walked to a certain plant in the garden. It planted by Flora, it was butterfly lilly. She used to say that it had such a wonderful scent that it made even depression go away. He sat down to examine the plant. It had some leaves that had turned yellow. He plucked them out and threw them away.

He turned his eyes to the simple yet beautiful flower. He thought that Flora was just like this flower, simple, innocent yet beautiful and special. Now he was in a dilemma. Was Flora really what she acted like? Was she two faced? His head started to ache because of all the tension. He thought and smelled the flower. Indeed, the scent was magical but no magic could heal his heart. He stood up but then suddenly the light of the day was replaced by darkness as unconsciousness took over him. He fell on the garden floor. Servants quickly rushed to him to help him.

* * *

**With Krystal...**

Krystal was unpacking her bag. She had returned to Linphea from Sparks. The business trip was over at last. She was happy because Flora had at last no place in Helia's life. Finally she could make him hers. A voice interrupted her fantasy.

"Good afternoon, Krystal." The voice said. Krystal tilted her head to see Josh. She mentally facepalmed herself. Now she had to act as she liked him, yet again. _'Seriously?! Kill me now, God!' _She thought.

Putting on a fake smile, she said, "Hey Josh! How are you?"

"I am awesome. What about you?" Josh replied with a bright smile. Krystal thought it was idiotic.

"I am fine. Take a seat." Krystal said in a fake sweet voice, ushering him to the couch in her room. Josh smiled and took a seat. Krystal seated herself besides him.

"I am so happy you came back. At last I can talk to you." Josh said, cheerily.

"Even I had to say something important to you. May I?" Krystal asked, faking shyness. This was all a plan.

"You needn't ask, Krystal. I am listening with full attention."

"I love you, Josh. I've always been in love with you. I have realised it now. Do you feel the same way about me?" Krystal asked, faking a smile. She had planned to keep Josh in a misconception that she loved him, so that he won't bother Liliana much about her.

Josh was surprised. He hadn't imagined that Krystal would really like him anytime. This was all so good! He happily hugged Krystal, while Krystal stiffened in his touch. She was doing all this for Helia.

"Yes! Of course I do! I love a lot!" Josh said, happy that his dreams were coming true. Krystal pulled out of the hug and smiled at him. _'I am doing this all for you, Helia. I hope one day you'll understand how much I love you.' _Krystal thought.

* * *

**With Helia...**

Helia was rushed to the hospital as soon as he lost consciousness. Doctor examined him and detected that he had suffered a major mental breakdown.

Liliana was ruffling Helia's hair as he lay on the hospital bed, unconscious. Doctor had said that hell wake up in a day or two. _'I am sorry, my dear. I really am. But I did this all for your well being.' _Liliana thought, feeling guilty. Tears fell from her eyes. She had never saw Helia suffer so much. Helia was a strong human but he went through an agony that even the toughest of toughest people wouldn't have been able to bear. She felt her phone vibrate. Liliana quickly wiped her tears and got out of the hospital to attend the call.

"Hello?" She said in the phone.

_"Hi, Aunt Liliana! I just called you up to tell you that Flora had reached Verolina. You seem worried, everything alright?" _Josh asked, sensing Lillian's worry.

"No, nothing's right. Helia just had had a nervous breakdown. I am right now in the hospital." Liliana said, her voice filled with remorse and sadness.

_"What?! Is Helia okay now?" _Josh asked, shocked by the news.

"No, he hasn't woke up till yet. But he's out of danger." Liliana said in the phone.

_"Don't worry, Aunt Liliana. Helia will be alright soon." _

"Amen to that. Actual Josh, the plan had been executed, so I suggest you leave for Magix ." Liliana said, still not giving up her evil plans.

_"Maybe I read minds, Aunt cause I had already bought a ticket for Magix and I am leaving tomorrow." _

"Oh, okay then. Good bye. Have a safe journey." Liliana said, hanging the call. She walked into the hospital and to her son's room. Looking at Helia, her heart somewhere felt guilty for conspiring against Flora.

* * *

**With Krystal...**

The lavender haired girl say on the seat opposite to Josh. They were in a restraunt to bid farewell to Josh. _'Now I have to sit and eat with this douchebag when Helia is suffering so much in the hospital. Nice lover you are, Krystal!' _Krystal thought to herself.

"Krystal, are you listening?!" Josh said, a bit louder to make Krystal come out of her thoughts. She just shook her head and smiled.

"Who else can I listen to, Josh?" Krystal said, cheesily. Josh returned the smile.

"As I was saying, all I want is your happiness. I separated Helia and Flora for you. In fact, you're the reason why I am going to Magix. I just want you to be happy." Josh said. Krystal mentally rolled her eyes. _'As of I don't know how many dollars you have got to do this!' _Krystal thought to herself sarcastically.

"I know that, Joe! I know how much you love me and I love you too." Krystal said to him, with a sweet tone.

"It's good to know that! Anyway, I am going tomorrow and I'll not come back for 4 to 5 years. Are you okay with that?" Josh said. Of course, it will be to okay for her!

"I'll mid you Josh but I want you to excel in your career. We'll talk with each other through calls and letters." Krystal said. Josh smiled and kissed Krystal.

* * *

**With Helia...**

Helia had finally woke up. He was lying on the bed, thinking deeply about something. Just then Liliana came in. She stood besides his bed and ruffled his hair.

"How are you feeling now?" She asked, softly.

"I am alive." Helia said, without any expression. Liliana frowned.

"Stop doing this to me, dear. You are not talking to anyone nor do you want to get well. Is this how you want to recover? Krystal called you today, you still didn't want to talk to her. Helia please, stop being like this." Liliana pleaded. Helia still had an expressionless face.

"Mom, draw the windows. I want to sleep." He said.

"Helia-"

"Mom, I want to sleep, please." Helia said with the same voice. Liliana reluctantly closed the windows as Helia closed his eyes.

**(After 5 days)**

Helia was sitting on a bench in the garden with his head in his palms. He had been discharged from the hospital but hadn't talked to anyone till yet. Liliana came with a glass of orange juice, his favourite.

"Come on, Helia. Have it." Liliana said, offering Helia the glass. He just shook his head. Liliana sat besides him. She kept her hands on one of his shoulders.

"Helia, you're punishing yourself for someone who doesn't even matter. Flora doesn't deserve this attention. Forget her!" Liliana said but Helia's fists clenched till his knuckles became white at the mention of Flora.

"Mom, you have taken her name today. But please, be cautious in future that you don't mention her in my presence. Flora Linphea is dead for me. Neither do I want to see her nor do I want to talk to her. And if I confront her someday, I'll kill her." Helia ordered in a dead serious voice. Liliana stroked his hair and kissed his forehead, hoping he gets out of this state soon.

* * *

**With Krystal...**

Liliana had came to Krystal's house to talking to Sara. Thankfully, Josh had left for Magix. Now Liliana and Sara were talking about Helia.

"He doesn't talk to anyone." Liliana said, sorrowfully.

"But Liliana, looking from his perspective, whatever had happened is too big for him to handle. It will take him a bit of time for him to come towards normal life." Sara explained her. Liliana nodded in agreement.

"He's switched his phone on almost after two weeks and he might go to office tomorrow." Liliana said. Just then Krystal entered.

"Hi Liliana aunty!" Krystal greeted, hugging her. Liliana returned the hug.

"Hi dear! How have you been?" Liliana asked as Krystal took a seat on the couch adjacent to her.

"At least better after the Mr Lovesick Bird left. He's talking such a rubbish from days. My ears are at peace." Krystal said, sighing in relief. Liliana and Sara laughed.

"Any news from office?" Liliana interrogated. Krystal nodded.

"Flora had called for Helia. I cut it immediately. She's being so desperate! I don't know, earlier I had thought you accepted her." Krystal said.

"Never! That girl doesn't even deserve to be my son's slave, how could I let her be Helia's wife?! Baron had made her his wife by force, out else I would have never even thought of this." Liliana said with attitude.

"But, I have to give you an award for this planning. Helia had fell for Flora's innocence and exploited the very thing. Commendable, aunty!" Krystal said.

"Thanks! Anyway, he's going to join office from tomorrow. Make sure he's okay." Liliana said.

"Don't you worry! The power of my love is so strong that Helia will totally forget Flora." Krystal said.

* * *

**With Flora...**

"Hello? It's Flora speaking. I am Helia's wife. Has he come today?" Flora asked in the phone. It was the third time in this week she was calling Helia's office. And even today, the answer was the same. No.

Flora hung up the call in disappointment. Nioebe saw this.

"It's okay, dear. He might have not joined the office to yet." She said, reassuringly. Flora turned towards her and sat besides her.

"It's been a month and I haven't talked to Helia till yet. I know the shock would have had a great effect on him but it's been a lot of time. How can I believe he hasn't joined office till yet?" Flora asked in disbelief.

"Umm... There's a solution. Dial him from my phone. He doesn't have my number. Call him on his phone." Nioebe offered, giving her the phone. Flora nodded and dialed his number.

As expected Helia picked the call up. He was in the office, working on his laptop.

"Hello, who is it?" He asked, while typing his mail.

"Helia, it's Flora." As soon as he heard the voice his jaw clenched.

"Wrong number." He gritted through his teeth and hung up. Flora heard the phone beep. He didn't even listen to her. Isn't this injustice? She kept the phone on the table.

"Helia, how can you still believe what your mother said? Me and your child could have died because of her." Flora said as tears streamed down her face.

"Flora, collect yourself! Don't worry, I'll talk to him. He'll have to listen to me." Nioebe said, holding onto Flora's shoulders.

* * *

**With Helia...**

The raven haired male was deep in thought. Why was she trying to talk to him? Suddenly Krystal entered his cabin.

"Hello, Mr Serious." Krystal said, taking a seat in front of him. Helia sat up straight.

"Hi."

"Hey, I've heard there's a new mall opened nearby. Let's go visit it!" Krystal said, excitedly. Helia smiled ruefully.

"Krystal, I am not in the mood."

"Please."

"No."

"Helia, try to get your mind over things! I know you had loved Flora a lot." Krystal said and Helia clenched his firsts to sustain the anger. "But she's not worth your time and-"

"Krystal I would prefer if we don't discuss this matter." Helia said in silent anger.

"Helia, I am your best friend. You can share your feelings with me." Krystal said.

"I never have any of my friends the permission to discuss my personal life, including you Krystal." Helia snapped at her. Krystal was taken aback by the reaction.

"I would suggest you leave." Helia said, getting back to his work. Krystal frowned. How could he be so downright rude. She stood up slowly and left. As soon as she left, Helia put his head back, he remembered every single moment he shared with his Flower. He sighed as he closed his eyes. _'Why did you leave me, Flora? Why?!' _Helia thought to himself.

* * *

**With Flora...**

"How are you now?" Aisha asked Flora, holding one of her hands. Flora shook her head.

"Not fine at all. How can live with this scar on my character? Helia is not picking up my calls. I don't get how I am supposed to communicate with him." Flora replied, ruefully.

"Don't worry. If not today, then he'll have to hear you out sometime." Aisha said, reassuringly.

"His mother wants to stain my child's future. If Helia ever gets to know I am carrying a child, he'll thinks it's illegitimate. Sometimes I wish I could just die." Flora said, looking out of the window. Aisha gasped.

"For God's sake, Flora! Stop thinking like that! If you keep on having negative and suicidal thoughts, how do you think your child will be healthy? Flora, be positive. Everything's going to be alright." Aisha said. Flora looked at her with an unsure look.

"Okay, calm down. Once the child comes out safely, go to Leathivia and explain Helia about all this. Even a heart of stone melts at the sight of a child's smiling face. Helia will understand everything." Aisha assured her. Flora nodded.

"I hope so." Flora said, folding her hands in front of her chest.

* * *

**(At the night)**

The brunette was lying on the bed, tossing on the sleepless bed. How could she get any sleep when her mind wasn't at peace? She remembered something her father had once said:

**Flashback**

_"But Dad, I hadn't completed the homework. That's why I lied to the teacher." The seven year old Flora confessed to her father._

_"Why did you lie to her, sweetie? You could have told the truth." David said, stroking his dear daughter's head. Flora frowned._

_"Then she would have scolded me." Flora said, frustrated that her father wasn't understanding the situation._

_"She would have scolded you at first but wouldn't she think that Flora's such a truthful child, right?" David said, making Flora smile._

_"Sorry, Dad. I'll make sure I don't lie again." Flora said, grinning. David smiled._

_"So, what did you learn today?" _

_"To always speak the truth."_

_"And to always remember that lie can be easy at first but hard after that and truth can be bitter the first time but then everything becomes easy." David said, leaving Flora confused._

_"Dad, you say such complicated things, I don't get them at all." Flora said, confused, earning a laugh from her father._

_"My sweetheart, these complicated that your father says helps a lot in life." David said, picking Flora from her seat to his lap._

_"Dad, you're so nice. You're the best Dad ever." Flora said, pecking David on his cheek. _

_"Give Dad a hugy?" He said, opening his arms. Flora gladly hugged him._

**End of flashback**

Flora let some silent tears fall. _'Dad, my truth is losing in its battle. Nobody believes me though I say nothing but the truth. Lie is winning over truth, Dad. Lie is winning.' _Flora thought to herself, as she silently sobbed in her pillow.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I apologize for not updating, I am so sorry! I had a lot of work and my damned tablet is not working properly! So, how was the chapter? Fav, follow and review!**

* * *

_**Next chapter: Flora tries relentlessly to call Helia but he won't pick up any of her calls. She, at last, calls him up at the moment when a wife needs her husband by her side but Helia hangs the call. Flora pledges herself to never forgive Helia for this.**_


	15. Animoisity and Hatred

**After 4 years…**

A bus was heading towards the Knightly Square. The much awaited stop soon arrived. Many people poured out of it. A brunette with a file in her hands came out of the bus. Determination was burning in her eyes. She looked as if she was nearing her thirties. She took a sharp breath in and looked towards the tall luxurious building. The glare she gave to the building could literally burn holes through it. She remembered everything that person had did to her, every injustice, every cruelty. She remembered it as if it were yesterday.

**Flashback**

"It's hurting a lot, Aunt Nioebe!" Flora screamed in pain.

It just had been 7 months of her pregnancy and her contractions had already started. It was the time of night when Flora started to complain about the severe pain. Nioebe quickly understood and brought Flora to the hospital, where they had got to know that Flora was in labor and this was not going to be a normal delivery, they had to get a surgery.

"Sweetie, it's going to be alright, don't panic. Just wait a bit." Nioebe said, trying to comfort her.

"Aunt Nioebe, do you have your phone?"

"Yes, why?"

"I have to call someone." Flora said, as she shrieked in pain. Nioebe immediately understood who that someone was: Helia. She reluctantly handed the phone to her. Flora hastily dialed a number and put it on her ear.

Helia was leaving his office when he heard his phone ring. He picked it up before checking the user ID.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Helia, Helia, please listen to me. Don't hang the phone!" Flora begged; her voice leashed with pain. Helia's smile dropped. Soon his face was conquered by anger.

"You've dared to call again. But don't call this number ever again. You don't exist for me, Flora Lynphea. You're dead for me." Helia said before hanging the call.

Flora heard a beep from the other side, signaling the end of call. She stared at the phone in disbelief. How could he judge her like that?! Without even hearing her out, how could he think she betrayed him?! Tears left her eyes, as her contractions became stronger. She screamed, as Nioebe held her for support.

After a while, Flora was operated and the child was delivered. It was a girl. She named her Petal. Her Petal, only her Petal. She swore to God that she'll never forgive Helia for what he had done. She threw her wedding ring that day. She'll raise Petal on her own, no matter what happens.

**End of Flashback**

Flora felt ashamed. She'd promised herself that she'll never even think about this cruel man but now, here she was, going to beg in front of him for her daughter's life.

Petal was just 3 years old when she started to feel pangs of pain in her chest. Flora took her to a doctor, where she got to know that her daughter had one of her heart's valves not functioning properly. It usually happened to kids with a premature delivery. Petal was also a premature kid. Flora felt as if her entire world had come crashing down. Petal was the only reason why she was alive. If she died, how could Flora be alive?

The surgery required around $17000 to $18000. She was just an ordinary school teacher, how could she collect so much of money? Then, Aisha suggested that should ask Helia about the money. Initially, Flora was shocked by the suggestion. She hated that man to his guts and here her friend suggested going to beg to him. Aisha rebutted saying it's her daughter's fundamental right that her biological father acknowledges her as his daughter. She should not bring her ego in the way of her daughter's life. Flora was forced to agree. Petal's health was her foremost priority. Her ego could get crushed for a while, her daughter's life couldn't; she couldn't make Petal suffer for her ego.

Flora had collected all of her strength to confront this man. She took deep breaths in to calm herself. Now there's no turning back. She had to do this. She had to do this for her daughter.

* * *

**With Helia…**

"Are you coming with me for the lunch?" Krystal asked.

"Nah, I'll pass. I am not hungry at all. And I have lot of work to complete." Helia said, doing some work on his laptop. Four years hadn't changed the raven haired male much. His features had matured a bit more and he had got spectacles, making him look even more handsome** (A/n: I am here, like the Helia fan girl I am, imagining how handsome Helia must be looking while writing this part.)**.

"You've changed so much over these years. It's been centuries since I laughed with you. You rarely smile. Plus you got those geeky glasses." Krystal said, pointing towards his glasses. Helia chuckled and took them off.

"So you don't like them?"

"I never said that. I was just saying that you've changed." Krystal rebutted quickly. Of course, they looked damn fine on him. In fact, she had to admit he looked kind of sexy with those things on…

"So, you're leaving?" Helia asked, breaking Krystal's train of thoughts.

"Yeah. Unlike you, I am so ready for lunch!" Krystal said, patting her stomach, making Helia laugh a bit.

"Bye." She said, leaving the cabin.

* * *

Flora went to the reception. The receptionist was busy doing some paper work.

"Excuse me?" Flora said politely. The woman looked up from her work.

"Yes, miss. How can I help you?"

"I have to meet Mr. Helia Knightly for some important work." Flora said formally, trying her best not to cringe over his name.

"For sure, that can be arranged. Your name, miss?" The receptionist asked.

"Flor-Florence. Florence Spencer." Flora said. She almost uttered her original name. She and her habit of telling the truth.

"Just a minute. Let me ask Sir about this." The receptionist politely said, picking up the phone and dialing some number.

"Yes, Sir. There's a woman called Florence Spencer who wants to meet you. Should I let her in? Okay, sure Sir. Have a nice day ahead." She said into the phone and hung it.

"You can go in, miss. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine. Thanks." Flora said, excusing herself to head to Helia's cabin.

* * *

When she reached the cabin, she took a deep breath in. _'You can do this, Flora. You need to do this for Petal.' _She thought to herself as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a husky voice from inside the cabin. It took her all of her strength to push the door open. Helia looked up from his laptop to see Flora standing on the threshold of his cabin. He was taken aback for a minute, were his eyes deceiving him? After 4 and half years, why was she here?

She entered the office with a stern look on her face. He was about to tell to get the hell out of his cabin but she raised her hand, stopping him.

"I know that you hate me a lot. So please, don't waste your energy to say this." She said. Helia clenched his fist, trying to control his anger.

"I am here, in front of you, for a really important work. Look at your clock. I'll leave your cabin within 10 minutes." She finished off, holding the file in her arms tighter. Helia smiled bitterly.

"You think I even have 10 minutes for a ditch like you? You've already shown your ill-mannerism by entering this cabin. Say what you wanna say." Helia said, lighting up his cigarette. Flora placed her file on his desk. She then took out a picture of Petal from it and placed it on top of it.

"This is my daughter, Petal Knightly. Unfortunately, you're her biological father. Don't think I am here to prove my innocence. I am here to talk for my daughter's rights. It's a child's basic right that his/her father accepts him/her as his son/daughter and manages their expenses. My daughter is really ill. She's going to get an open heart surgery soon. I want that you, being her father, provide for the expenses of her surgery." Flora said, without a speck of emotion on her face.

"You think I believe this shit? You come back after 4 years; demanding money for my imaginary 'daughter' and you, being the idiot you are, expect me to believe it? Do you have any proof this is my daughter?" Helia asked, rolling his eyes. His mother was correct about her; she can do anything for money.

"I have the proof. My daughter's blood group is B+. You might not remember but my blood group is O- and the same applies to Josh Swift. I should remind you the 11 grade's biology. The fusion of O- and O- can never be some other blood group. However, your blood group is B+. If you want, you can also go for DNA testing. But please, do everything quickly; my daughter wouldn't be able to wait for so much of time." Flora said. Helia took a sharp breath in. Her reasoning did make a lot of sense…

"Get out." He whispered, in a deadly voice. He's had enough for today. He couldn't take anymore pressure.

"I was pregnant of eight weeks when I left your house. This was a premature delivery. If you want to confirm, you can visit Mrs. Sheikh's clinic too. I got my-"

"Didn't you understand what I said? Get the hell out of here!" Helia yelled at her. Flora didn't flinch.

"Petal's other reports are in this file. You can take a look at them. This is my current address in Leathivia." Flora said, pulling out a slip from the file and placing it on his desk.

"I am sure you aren't happy after this conversation but thank you for giving me your valuable time." Flora said, putting in the most formal way possible. She nodded and left the cabin. She took a breath of relief when she got out of the office. She felt as if her dignity had been taken away from her. Her self respect had crashed into pieces. He insulted her, she quietly listened it all. She didn't stand up for herself. _'This is all for you, Petal. You'll soon be alright, my baby.'_ She thought to herself, before leaving the building.

* * *

**At night…**

"Where were you in the morning, mamma? I missed you so much." Petal said, as Flora combed her hair. Flora smiled at her adorableness.

"Mamma's baby missed mamma? Sorry, sweetie. Mamma had a very important work to do." Flora said, hugging her daughter.

"You know today Nick and I watched 'Tom and Jerry'." Petal said with childish excitement.

"Very good. But Nick told me that you ran a lot today. You know you're not allowed to run, right?" Flora said with concern. She hated when she had to do this. Restrict her from playing and running. This disease was practically taking away Petal's childhood.

"Sorry, mamma. I promise I won't do that again. You know, today Jerry locked Tom in a room." Petal said, playing with a doll.

"Oh my God! I don't understand why Jerry always annoys Tom."

"Because Tom also annoys Jerry."

"But I like Tom, he looks so cute."

"No, Jerry is the best!"

"No, Petal is the best!" Flora said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

* * *

The raven haired male stood in the middle of his cabin, watching some television. Just then he heard his phone ring. He turned around to pick his phone but found a picture on his desk. 'His' daughter, huh? He looked at the picture closely. Everything about that girl resembled him, her hair, her iris, her face, especially her smile. She was his carbon copy. He smiled; he has actually smiled after 4 years. His daughter, his own daughter. Tears of joy left his eyes. He kissed the photo and kept it back on the table.

His gaze was caught by the file. He took it and sat on his chair, reading his daughter's reports. He gaped in shock; his daughter wasn't okay at all. Flora wasn't wrong. Petal needed a surgery real quick. Her state wasn't good. She could die. Helia shook his head at this thought. Even the thought of her dying pained his heart. For the first time he got to know that someone except his mother was related to him by blood. A small version of him. He wouldn't let her go away like that. She'll stay alive and happy, with her father. Helia smiled at the thought. Having a child running around the house with him trying to feed her, he couldn't help but smile. But first of all, he needs to get her alright.

* * *

**Next morning…**

Helia entered his mansion, putting his briefcase on the nearby couch.

"Where were you, sweetheart?" Lilliana said, coming out of her room, in a nightgown. Four years had kind of changed the female. Her hair had started graying and you could see clear wrinkles on her face.

"I was in the office." Helia said, settling himself on the couch.

"I believe you're overworking yourself. I am sure you didn't sleep the entire night. There are bags under your eyes. I thought you stopped doing this a while ago." His mother said, holding his shoulder. Helia nodded, sleepily. How could he tell his mother that he just found out that he was a father of a four year old?

"Mum, I had a lot of work. Sorry, I promise I won't do it again." Helia said, holding his mother hand. Lilliana nodded, kissing Helia's hand. Helia smiled and went into his room.

He took out his cigarette and lit it up. Placing it into his mouth, he took in a bit of it. How will he help his daughter without his mother knowing it? She will never allow this thing. Then he remembered the reports. No, Petal's health was more important. Even if his mother got to know it, he had to do this.

**After 3 days…**

"Mom, it's okay. I'll keep care of myself." Helia calmly replied his worried mother. Lilliana was leaving for Pyros. Drought had hit the city bad. Many kids had been orphaned. Lilliana was going for an NGO program there. She won't return for 2 or 3 months, judging by the severity of the drought.

"I see how you take care of yourself. Even if I am around, you overwork yourself, you don't rest. Just think, if I am not here, what will you do to yourself?" Lilliana said, worriedly. Knowing her son's nature, she couldn't keep herself from being worried about him.

"Mom, I am almost 30 year old. I can take care of myself. I promise I won't overwork myself, nor I'll deprive myself from sleep, okay?" Helia said, holding his mother's arms. She looked at him with an unsure look. Then it softened to a smile.

"You better do that. I want to see my son okay when I come back." Lilliana said. Helia nodded.

"Let's go." Helia said, taking Lilliana's luggage as she followed him from behind.

* * *

"I am so bad at making egg!" Aisha said, flipping her now burnt omelet. Flora laughed, looking at her friend's annoyed expression. Aisha dumped the burnt thing into the dustbin.

"I told you, cooking is not your thing. I can cook it myself." Flora said, cracking an egg into a bowl.

"How can I let my guest work in my house? It will be indecency. I can crack the eggs well. You do the flipping. I am awful at it." Aisha said. Flora nodded, flipping her perfect omelet. Aisha then remembered something.

"Flora, any response from Helia?" Aisha said in a concerned voice. Flora stopped cooking. She turned off the gas and shook her head.

"No. How could expect him to believe me? I knew he wouldn't trust me. Why did I even go to him? I am worried about Petal. She was so excited to meet her father." Flora said, wiping her tears. Yet again, she'd let down Petal. Her daughter would be so upset when she hears she wasn't going to meet her father.

"I can't believe Helia could be so heartless. I thought his heart would melt at the mention of his daughter. Then again, he doesn't have a heart." Aisha said, angered. Her friend was the sweetest thing ever. First of all, that jackass didn't believe her loyalty to him. And now, he didn't believe her when she mentioned that he had a daughter. If she'd ever meet this person, she'd punch him.

"You're correct. Anyways, Petal and Nick, both of them are hungry. Let's serve them the breakfast." Flora said, regaining her composure. Aisha nodded.

* * *

Helia was driving to a heart centre. One of his clients had got a heart attack. He had to pay a visit. He stopped his car when he reached the destination. Getting out of the car, he straightened his tie. He was just walking in the building when a ball came in front of him. He crouched to the ground and took the ball in his hand.

"That's my ball, uncle." Said an adorable voice from a distance. He looked towards the direction to find a cute little girl standing. The girl came towards him. Helia smiled and gave the ball. The girl took the ball and was about to leave but she turned around.

"You're the dad from the pictures, right?" The girl asked, cutely. Then it stroke to him. The girl was Petal. His daughter. How couldn't he recognize her? Helia slowly nodded. The girl grinned widely and hugged him. Helia was taken by surprise. He hugged her back. His daughter, she was his daughter. He smiled as Petal hugged him tighter.

"Petal, baby! Where-" Flora was stopped mid sentence when she saw Petal hugging HIM. Aisha put a hand on her shoulder, sensing Flora wasn't very happy to see the father daughter bonding.

"Petal, sweetie. Come on, you need to see the doctor." Flora said, ruffling Petal's hair. Her daughter turned to her. Helia was angered. Couldn't she see he was meeting his daughter for the first time!

"Come on." Flora said, taking Petal's hand and going away.

"Stop." Helia said, loud enough for Flora to here. She stopped and turned around.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"Sweetie, go with Aisha. Aisha take her to the doctor, I am coming." Flora said. Aisha nodded and took Petal in to the building.

"Yes?" Flora asked. Helia cringed his face in disgust.

"Does your shamelessness have any limits? You hid your pregnancy from me and I didn't get to see my own daughter for 4 years. You've not just played with my feelings but you've also wronged my daughter. What had she done that she didn't get to see her own father from the beginning of her life? You've wronged both of us. I hate you." Helia said, venom dropping from every word he uttered. If Flora had been the earlier Flora, she would've burst into tears but now, Flora was stronger. This harsh world had forced her to stay strong in every situation.

"Now, if you're done with you talks, I need to go to my daughter. She's in the doctor's cabin. Good bye." Flora said, flatly, her face displaying only hatred for Helia. She turned her heels and walked away.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Sorry, guys. I didn't update soon. Actually, my finals had come. I am going to 9****th**** grade after this vacation. I am going to be an official high schooler! I can't believe it! Hope you liked the chapter! I am going to update frequently as I am on a vacation now. Review, follow and fav!**

* * *

_**Next chapter: Helia moves Flora and Petal to his house. Petal and Helia develop a very strong bonding. But the hatred between Helia and Flora doesn't lessen at all.**_


	16. My Daughter

**Author's note: Guys, I am extremely sorry but I was at a naturopathy centre for 8 days and I wasn't allowed to use gadgets. Not to mention I was on a juice diet, then I got muscle pain in the stomach, then I fainted and then I got a burn on my leg. I had to pay a hefty fine for losing 5 pounds. But then, I did lose 5 pounds! Yes! **

**Anyways, many of you antagonized Helia in the reviews but if we look through his pint of view then you may realize that he's correct. His mother, who gave birth to him, claimed that his wife ran away. Whom will he believe? Of course his mother! For God's sake, if I had been in his place, I would've believed my mother. Then his wife comes back after 4 years to introduce their child, will you, being in his shoes, not feel confused and angry? I gave Helia's part of explanation.**

* * *

**At night…**

Helia stormed into his cabin, in fury. He sat on his desk and started to tear all the reports of Petal. His daughter was perfectly fine! Flora was lying; she had always lied to him. He continued tearing until his gaze was caught by the picture of the raven haired toddler. He picked it up and gave it rueful smile. _'You're the Papa from the photographs, right?'_ He burst into a profuse of tears. She was being taken to a heart centre. She was ill. She had to go through an open heart surgery at such a tender age. What if something happened to her during the surgery? Helia flinched at the thought. His daughter will be alright! He remembered something and dialed Brandon's number.

"_Hello Helia. What's up?"_ a voice said from the other side.

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to know something." Helia said.

"_Yeah, sure."_

"Your brother in law is a neurologist, right?"

"_Yeah, but why? Everything's fine right?" _His friend asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah. Could you ask him if he knows of any good cardiologist? I need the best pediatric cardiologist in the town."

"_Sure, if you don't mind, can I ask why you need a pediatric cardiologist?"_

"Actually, one of my colleagues mentioned that his daughter needed a cardiologist. That's why I asked." Helia quickly rebutted with a lie.

"_Oh, okay. I'll ask Mike if knows any good cardiologist. I guess then, bye."_

"Bye." Helia said, hanging the phone.

* * *

**In the morning…**

The door bell rung in Aisha's house. The brown haired female left her handiwork and ran to answer the door. She opened the door to find a fairly good looking raven haired male. He was dressed in formal attire.

"You are?" Aisha asked confused who this man was.

"Helia. Helia Knightly." The male answered. Aisha felt her blood boiling. So this was the idiot jackass who left her friend to rot in dirt for 4 and half years. It took her all of her strength to force a smile on her face.

"Please come in." She answered with the same smile. Helia nodded and walked in. If it weren't her manners, she would've already killed this guy.

Helia was just walk in the entry when, all of a sudden, Petal came running to him. Helia smiled and crouched down. The raven haired toddler hugged him as he picked her up in his arms.

"Papa!" Petal exclaimed, delighted to see her father. Helia chuckled at her excitement.

"How is Papa's dear?" Helia asked, lovingly to his daughter.

"Very fine."

"Petal, how many times do I have to tell you that you're not supposed to run?!" A female voice scolded. Helia turned his head to see Flora coming. His smile dropped. Just the way to ruin a moment.

On the other hand, even Flora wasn't happy to see Helia with having her daughter in his arms.

"Sorry mamma. I saw Papa, that's why I ran." Petal said, cutely. Helia looked towards his daughter with a smile. He had never heard such a cute apology.

"Okay, Papa has come here to take his daughter home." Helia said to Petal. Flora looked towards him in shock. What did he just say? There was no way he could take her daughter with him to his home.

"Your home? You have a home?" The raven haired toddler asked. Helia gave a laugh and nodded.

"Not my home, our home." Helia said.

"I will, but I have three conditions." Petal said, with a serious voice. Helia narrowed his eyes at this.

"What conditions?" Helia said, mimicking her voice.

"First, I want a new Barbie doll." Petal said with the same tone. Helia chuckled.

"For sure, my dear! Papa will buy anything his daughter wants."

"Second, mamma will accompany us, please." Petal begged. Helia was taken aback, but afterwards nodded.

"As you wish."

"Lastly, promise me." Petal said, putting her hand forward. Helia smiled and took her hand.

"Yes?" He said, urging her to continue.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me again." Petal said. Helia was shocked. Why would he leave her? Helia shook his head.

"I promise you that I'll never ever leave you." He said, kissing his daughter's cheek.

"How about Papa gets a kiss too?" Helia said putting his cheek forward. Petal kissed it.

"Papa, can I go watch television?"

"Sure." Helia said, putting Petal down and she ran away.

"You're not taking her to your home." Flora said as Helia's smile faded.

"I just requested you to fund for her surgery. I never gave you the right to take her to your home." Flora continued in a stern voice. Helia looked towards her with an equally curt look.

"Who are you tell whether if I have any right on my own daughter or not? I never got to see my only daughter from the beginning of her life. You did your part of parenting, now I'll decide what I have to do with my daughter. I can't separate a child from his/her mother, so if you care about Petal, tag along. I am taking my daughter with me, irrespective of your presence with her." Helia said, rudely, before turning around to leave. Flora stood there, glaring at his retreating figure in hatred.

* * *

"How can he do this? I never allowed him to have any rights on my daughter. Petal is just my daughter. She's just mine, nobody else's!" Flora shouted in fury. Aisha held her shoulders and turned her around.

"Here's where you bring your ego in front of your daughter's happiness. Helia is her father. She is his responsibility. If that heartless asshole believes that Petal is his daughter and wants her to grow up in his supervision then why are you making it an issue of your dignity? I don't mean to be rude Flora, but you are just an ordinary school teacher. You can't provide for Petal's higher studies. Helia can make Petal's childhood better and can provide her with an excellent future. He can give Petal everything she wants, including a father's love. I don't get why you're hindering it!"

"You think I don't want to see my daughter happy! Of course I want to. I want to provide her with everything she wants but on my own, not with the help of Helia. I won't go to that house nor will I let Petal go there. Helia doesn't deserve to be her father." Flora said, hatred leasing every word she said.

"Flora, I know that bastard doesn't deserve Petal but please look at the situation in the practical way. Even if he is heartless, cruel and egoistic, he loves Petal a lot. He can give her everything."

"I know that but-"

"Flora, just like you went to Helia for Petal's health; go to that house for Petal's happiness. After all, she's the only blood relation you have in this world." Aisha said, softly. Flora looked towards her with an unsure look. Aisha nodded and hugged her.

* * *

**After 4 days…**

Flora was doing some chores when, all of a sudden, her phone rang. She left the work and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Give the phone to Petal." A voice said. Flora immediately recognized the person. She sighed and called Petal.

"Petal, sweetie, there's a call for you." She called out. Petal came and took the phone.

"Hello." Petal said in her cute voice. Helia smiled at her adorableness.

"Hi, my dear. How are you?"

"Good. Papa, you promised me a doll. Where is it?" Petal demanded. Helia laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Papa will bring Petal the entire doll house of her choice. But first, tell your mamma to pack your stuff. I am coming in a while to pick you up." Helia said.

"Okay. You better get me the doll." Petal said, in a warning voice. Helia laughed more. His daughter was one in a trillion.

"Sure, sweetheart. Bye, see you in an hour or two." Helia said.

"Bye, Papa." Petal said, keeping the phone.

"Mum." Petal said, holding Flora's hand.

"Yes, dear?" Flora asked; pushing Petal's raven bangs behind her ear.

"Papa said to pack up our stuff. He's coming to take us to our home." Petal said with excitement. Flora sighed as she lowered her eyes. She had to do this for Petal.

"Mamma, come on. Mamma, please!" Petal begged. Flora nodded and went to her and Petal's room.

* * *

**After an hour…**

"How's the ice cream?" Helia said as Petal licked her ice cream.

"Very nice, Papa. Thank you." She said, with innocence. Helia smiled.

"Anytime, dear." Helia said, taking her to his car. He saw Flora struggling with the baggage. He went towards her.

"Give me that." He ordered.

"I'll do it on my own." Flora said, still struggling. Helia rolled his eyes.

"See, I don't have much time. So, please." He said, taking the luggage. Flora reluctantly handed the suitcase to him and folded her hands in front of her. Once they were ready to go, Helia opened the passenger seat's door for Petal.

"Hop in, Petal." He said, offering her his hand. Petal shook her head.

"No, Papa."

"Why dear? You don't like Papa?" Helia said, a bit shocked.

"No, no. I love you, Papa. But kids are not supposed to sit on the front seat. The parents should sit on the front seats and the children should sit on backseat." Petal said. Flora looked towards her daughter in shock. Where did she learn that from?

"Who gave you that theory?" Helia asked, holding Petal on his hip.

"I saw it in the cartoon. Please Papa, please." Petal begged. Helia had to give in.

"Okay." Helia said, defeated. Flora tried her best not to sigh. She had to sit on the passenger seat with that person. Oh good God! She reluctantly sat in the car and Petal too settled in the backseat. Helia buckled his seat belt and drove off.

Once they reach the elegant mansion, Helia got out of the car and went towards the backseat's door. He opened it and took Petal out.

"Is this our home?" She said, staring dreamily at the building, as Helia carried her on his hip. He smiled at innocence and nodded.

"Yes. From now on, you're going to stay here." He said.

Flora wasn't listening to this conversation. As soon as she got out of the car, past memories came back to her mind. Every cry of agony, every shout of frustration, every moment of cruelty, these were the only memories that this house had left in her mind. No other reminiscences were present in her memory. She looked at the house with an expression she hadn't displayed to anyone in the last 4 years: hurt, sorrow and grief. The father and daughter went past her, happy in their own worlds whereas Flora was lost in her past. When she passed through the door, she remembered the time when she was brutally kicked out of the house. On the other hand, Petal was enjoying the tour around the house.

"Wow, Papa! What's this?" Petal asked.

"This is the T.V. room. Did you like it?"

"I love it, Papa." Petal said, letting her eyes explore the entire hall. Helia walked her to the sofa. He sat down and seated her on his lap.

"So, do you see television?" Helia said, as Petal wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes, I watch cartoons."

"Cartoons? As in?" Helia asked, curiously. He wanted to know everything about his daughter, her likings, her disliking, everything about her.

"I watch Tom and Jerry."

"And?"

"I just watch that cartoon."

"Nothing except that? Snow white, Cinderella, none of that?" Helia asked, surprised. Petal shook her head.

"I love this place." She said, looking around.

"Good for you. Now Petal will stay with her Papa, for the entire of her life." Helia said, putting his chin on Petal's head.

"Mamma will also stay with us, right?" She asked, turning towards her mother. Flora looked at her with an unreadable expression. Helia nodded. He then thought of changing the topic.

"Okay, Petal has seen the T.V. room, how about we see Petal's room?" Helia said standing up, holding Petal.

"My room?!" Petal exclaimed, excited. Helia laughed and nodded.

"Do you wanna see it?"

"Of course!"

"Then let's go!" Helia said, taking his daughter with him. Flora looked towards the window panes she had once banged to get in this house. It had been the worst night of her life. But now, she no longer felt the hurt of longing. In fact, she thought that it happened for the best. At least, that night she got to know that Helia's love for her was even weaker than a fragile twig.

"Petal is calling you." A voice said. She turned around to see Helia. She nodded and was about to leave but Helia stopped her.

"It's a temporary obligation that I have to make you stay here. In just a bit of time, Petal will not need you. I'll give her so much of love that she'll no longer need you. Then you can happily leave this house." Helia said, flatly. Flora glared daggers at him. Helia completely ignored her reaction.

"Anyways, I have talked to a pediatric cardiologist. He says that first he needs to check her for a month or two. So, the surgery will have to wait a bit. Does Petal's food have any specifications? I need to inform the cook about it." He said.

"Her food has less oil and fats." Flora replied. Helia nodded and left. Flora too made her way to her daughter's new room.

* * *

**At night…**

Flora was setting up her daughter's belongings in her room. Her room was like any girl's dreamland. It was totally baby pink in color and all the furniture was also of the same color. Right now, Helia was making her eat 'dinner'. Well, the actual dinner was boiled vegetables and rice, as Helia preferred to eat light at night. But Petal passionately hated boiled vegetables. So, Helia had to make her some noodles.

"How's the dish?" Helia said, making his daughter eat.

"Really, really nice! You cook really well, Papa. Just like Mamma." Petal said. Her comment made both of them uncomfortable.

"Thank you. Come on, have the noodles fast. It's past bed time." Helia said, quickly changing the topic.

"I want more ketchup." Petal said, keeping the bowl on the table. Helia arched his eyebrows.

"I've already added a lot of sauce, sweetheart."

"But I want more! I love ketchup." Petal said, demandingly. Helia laughed and added some more sauce in the noodle and was about to feed her when his phone rang.

"Hold this for a sec, dear." Helia said, handing the bowl to Petal. He pulled his phone out from his pocket and saw the screen. The name 'Mom' flashed on the screen. He smiled and picked it up.

"Hey Mom. How are you?" Helia said into the phone. When Flora heard him say Mom, she immediately understood who it was. Helia titled his head a bit to see Flora's reaction but saw nothing but concentration her face.

"No, I am fine. So, you're gonna stay there for another three months. I see, I see. Yeah, yeah, I am taking care of myself. Talk to you later. Bye." He said into the phone, before keeping it down.

"Who is this 'Mom'?" Petal asked, curiously.

"Just like Petal has her Mamma, even Papa has his Mom, who is Grandma for you." Helia said, making her eat another bite. Flora was losing her cool every passing second, she was somehow controlling herself.

"Grandma? Just like Nick has Grandma Nioebe, even I have a Grandma?" Petal asked innocently. Helia was about to say something when Flora lost her calm.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you need to finish the dinner fast, Petal?! Have it fast and go to bed." Flora yelled at Petal. Petal gave Helia an 'Oops' look. Helia smiled and fed Petal.

"A bit more sauce, Papa." Petal said. Helia was about to grab the bottle of the ketchup when Flora took it.

"You've had enough of sauce for today, Petal. Have it fast and go to sleep." Flora said, sternly before going to the kitchen to keep the bottle back. Petal flinched. Helia glared at Flora's retreating figure. He knew why she was angry but there was no way she would take out that anger on his dear daughter. He turned towards Petal and gave her a pitiful smile.

"It's okay, dear. Next time, Papa will see to it that you are besides him when he cooks. Then we'll put as much sauce as you want, okay? For today, let's just work this off." Helia said. Petal nodded and ate the noodles.

* * *

**In Petal's room…**

"Come on, Petal. Have the medicine." Flora said, holding the spoon filled with syrup. Petal shook her head and cringe her face in disgust. She was standing on her bed, trying to avoid having the bitter syrup.

"I won't." She answered. Flora let out an exasperated groan.

"What do you mean by 'I won't'? I am saying for the last time, Petal. Have the medicine." Flora said, sternly.

"No, I won't have it. I won't have the medicine." Petal said, in the same tone.

"Petal, don't eat my head! I've been running around you for like an hour for having this medicine! Open your mouth." Flora ordered.

"I don't wanna have it!" Petal said, going in the opposite direction.

"You'll get a beating if you don't have it right away. Come on, open your mouth." Flora yelled at her.

"What's happening here?" A voice said, sternly. Flora turned to see Helia standing on the threshold of the room. He came to the bed and saw Petal having tears in her eyes. His look softened.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Why were you crying?" Helia said, taking Petal's hand. She came up to him and hugged him. He picked her up and held her against his hip.

"Mamma was making me have the syrup. It is very bitter." Petal complained. Helia looked towards Flora and then back to Petal.

"But you need to get well and for getting well you will have to take the medicine." Helia said, trying to pursue her into having the syrup. She gave him an unsure look. An idea struck him.

"Papa has a chocolate. If you think the medicine is bitter, have the chocolate, okay?" Helia asked her. Petal smiled at the mention of chocolate and nodded. Helia smiled back. He looked towards Flora, beckoning her to give him the bottle of syrup. She reluctantly handled him the bottle. As soon as he got the bottle, Helia carried Petal out of the room.

* * *

**In the morning….**

Helia walked into Petal's room to find Flora folding Petal's clothes. He knocked the door, catching Flora's attention.

"Where's Petal?" He asked, not looking at her.

"She's bathing." Flora answered, continuing her work. Helia nodded and the silence prevailed. He sat on the canopy bed, waiting for his daughter to come out of the shower.

"I've contacted a very good pediatric cardiologist, he is Dr. Jackson Fredrik. He is the best doctor of his line in the entire of Magix. He wants all the reports of Petal. So keep all the medical documents ready." Helia said, formally. Flora nodded and continued her work.

"And… yes. There will be women called Jacklynn coming this evening. She's going to be Petal's nanny. She will be taking care of her. Whatever tantrums Petal throws, I am going to pay Jacklynn for bearing with it. So you don't have to scold Petal if she doesn't eat her food or take her medicine. I tolerated it last night, but if I see tears in my daughter's eyes, I am going to kick you out of this house." Helia said in a menacing voice, warning her. Flora silently listened and didn't say anything. Helia got up and left the room. Flora sighed and rubbed her temples. Only she knew how it took her to not yell at him.

* * *

**In the afternoon…**

"I am telling you, Mamma. Papa has left me again." Petal said, crying. Flora shook her head. From the last one hour she was trying to convince her that her Papa had gone to office. Flora was now dialing Helia's number. Petal would only believe when Helia tells her that.

"Papa hasn't gone anywhere, sweetheart. I am calling him." Flora said, keeping the phone on her ear.

"Hello?" Said a deep male voice.

"Petal wants to speak to you." Flora said, handing the phone to Petal.

"Hello Papa?" Petal said, unsure whether her father was really there on the other line or not.

"Yes, Papa's sweetheart! How are you?" Helia asked, smiling. Her voice instantly brought a smile to his face.

"Not fine! You left me again; you didn't even get me my doll. I won't talk to you ever!" Petal said, angrily. Helia was stunned by her outburst.

"Woah, woah! Stop there, kiddo! Who told you I left you? I am in the office, dear." Helia replied, shocked. Petal frowned.

"Office?"

"Yes, dear. Papa's in his office. Okay, what were you doing?" Helia asked.

"I was watching T.V."

"Did you have your breakfast?"

"No. Mamma tried to make me eat but I didn't have it." Petal said, playing with her raven hair. Helia's face turned into a concerned one.

"It's almost 12 of noon, sweetie. You still didn't have your breakfast. Come on, you'll have your breakfast right now and then watch some T.V. Papa will arrive till then and then we'll go for some toy shopping." Helia said, trying to give her solution so that she didn't miss him much.

"Okay, But you'll arrive if I have my breakfast, right?" Petal asked, innocently.

"Of course, sweetheart. Now…Papa has a lot of work to do and even you have to have your breakfast. Good bye, dear." Helia said, noticing that he had a stack of files to check out before leaving.

"Okay, bye." Petal said. She was about to hang the call when her father interrupted.

"Sweetie, wait. Will you give your Mamma the phone?" Helia asked, rubbing his nose. He used to do that when he was serious. Petal nodded and gave the phone to Flora. She put it on her ear.

"Yes?" She said.

"Did you hear that? An innocent child isn't able to believe her own father, just because of you. All because of you." Helia said, with hatred leashing his words. Flora took a sharp breath in. If Petal wasn't in front of her, she would've clearly stated that it was him who didn't pick up her calls.

"Good bye." She said, hanging the call.

* * *

**At** **3** **of** **afternoon…**

"_How's everything there?" _Nioebe said into the phone. Flora was talking to Nioebe on the phone while Petal was playing with her old doll. They were both in the garden.

"Everything's fine here. Petal is going to be attended by Dr. Jackson Fredrik. He is the best cardiologist in Leathivia. He says it's going to take a while for the surgery as he's going to conduct all the tests. Maybe, Petal might not need a surgery." Flora said, with hope.

"_Thank God! I was worried about Petal. That poor little child. Anyways, how's Helia behaving with Petal? He's not rude with her, right?" _Nioebe asked, cautiously. Flora shook her head at this.

"He loves Petal, Aunt. He loves her a lot. Whenever she demands for anything, he brings it to her that very instant. You know Aunt, sometimes I feel very bad that I was not able to provide Petal all these things. But when I look at her smiling face, I forget all the sorrows." Flora said.

"_God bless you and Petal. May you both be happy, especially Petal." _Nioebe said, blessing both of them. Flora smiled. Just then Helia entered. Flora's smile dropped.

"Thanks, but Aunt Nioebe, I'll have to hang the call. Bye." She said, hanging the call.

"Hey there, kiddo." Helia said, crouching down to Petal's height.

"Hi Papa! I missed you a lot." Petal said, hugging Helia. Helia smiled and returned the hug. _'At least he accepts her and loves her as father should. Come on Flora, you need to be here for Petal's happiness.'_ Flora thought to herself, as she watched the father daughter bonding from a distance.

* * *

**At the night…**

"Come on, Petal! How long are you going to take to brush?" Helia said, sitting on the bed in Petal's room. He had a storybook in his hand. It was almost 10' o clock of night.

"Yes Papa, I am almost done." Petal said, ending her activity. She put her brush in the holder and ran out of the washroom to sit besides her father.

"Thank God, you're done. I thought it would take you a century to come out." Helia said, mocking Petal. Petal hit him lightly.

"Papa!" She said, sounding offended. Helia laughed and kissed Petal on her head.

"Anyway, Papa, look at my teeth." Petal said, showing her teeth. They were sparkling white.

"Oh my God! They are so white. Papa will have to take lessons from Petal. Remind me the next time." Helia said, tapping his chin, pretending to think. Petal giggled. Just then Flora came into the room. Helia shifted uncomfortably as Flora scurried towards Petal's wardrobe to organize it. Uncomfortable silence followed.

"Papa, I wanna listen to the story." She said, breaking the silence, noticing the storybook in Helia's hands. Helia looked towards the book, smiled and nodded. He opened the book and showed Petal the index.

"Which one you wanna listen?" Helia asked. Petal read all the topics and chose a title.

"This one." Petal said, pointing to the title which read 'Two Little Astronauts'.

"Hmm… Nice choice." Helia complimented her, turning the pages to come to that certain story.

"Mamma come and listen the story." Petal said to Flora. Helia ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. How long did he have to bear this woman?!

"I am listening, Petal." Flora said, folding Petal's clothes properly. Petal nodded.

"Papa, start the story."

"Hmm… There were two little astronauts who were going into the space. They had spacesuits that had many little pockets." Helia read out from the book. The story continued until Petal fell asleep on his shoulder. When he noticed his daughter sound asleep on his shoulder, he smiled and slowly laid her down on her bed. He ruffled her hair and kissed her goodnight. He stood up and was about to go when he bumped into… Flora. Awkward with an capital A.

"Sorry." He said, excusing himself.

"It's okay."

"Goodnight." He said, before leaving the room. While making his way into his room, he swore he could smell her scent on his t- shirt. _'It's still the same, flowery, sweet…what am I thinking?! Get a hold on yourself, Helia! That woman has betrayed for Pete's sake. Stop thinking about her!' _He thought to himself.

* * *

**In the morning…**

Helia was reading his newspaper in the bed. It was weekend so he decided to take some rest. He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said, busily reading his newspaper. A raven haired toddler turned the knob and came in. Helia looked up from his paper to see his daughter. Instantly a smile came on his face.

"Hey sweetie. You're up so early?" Helia said, hugging the toddler.

"Yeah, Mamma is still sleeping but I am up." Petal said, victoriously. Helia laughed at her tone.

"Okay." Helia said, lifting her to make her sit besides him. "Have you brushed?"

"No." Petal said, shaking her head into a no.

"Bad girl. You should always brush your teeth after waking up." Helia said, fatherly. Petal nodded.

"I know, but the washing basin is so high to reach. Mamma always brushes my teeth. I can't do it myself." Petal said, helplessly. Helia sighed.

"Okay then, we'll do one thing. I'll brush your teeth then I'll make some breakfast and we both will eat together, okay?" Helia said and Petal nodded. Helia got up from his bed, took Petal and held her against his hip.

"Let's go." He said, taking her to the washroom. After brushing her teeth, Helia carried Petal to the kitchen.

Making her sit on one of the chairs, he said, "What shall I cook for you, my little Princess?"

"Umm… Bread and Jam. And a glass of milk." Petal said, thinking. Helia smiled and nodded.

"Okay then." He said, opening a shelf to take out a plate for her. Placing the plate, he ruffled her hair. He then opened another shelf to search a pan. He started cooking and made a sandwich. He took a glass and poured some milk in it.

"Here comes the Princess's bread and milk." Helia said, placing the food items on her plate.

"Will you make me eat?" Petal said with puppy dog eyes. Helia couldn't refuse. How could someone actually refuse those eyes?! He took the bread and made Petal eat it.

"So, how's it?" Helia asked, after Petal had taken a bite or two.

"It's very nice."

"Thank you" Helia said. Just then Flora entered the kitchen. _'Here goes the awkwardness again.' _Helia thought to himself.

"Good morning, Mamma." Petal greeted.

"Good morning, sweetie." Flora said, kissing Petal's cheek.

"You know, Mamma, Papa cooked me the breakfast today." Petal said, making Flora look away.

"That's nice." She said, uncomfortably.

"Will you the breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Papa, will you cook Mamma the breakfast?" Petal asked her father, innocently. Silence in the air, yet again, must I not mention, not easing silence.

"Okay." Helia said, reluctantly. He didn't want Petal to know anything about the past. She was way too innocent for all this. He went back to cooking. He remembered something from the past.

**Flashback**

"You are going to cook me the breakfast?" Flora asked to her husband. Helia, who was mixing the ingredients, smiled and nodded.

"Really, you are going to cook?" Flora asked again, confused. Helia laughed at her adorableness and nodded.

"I am really good at cooking, darling." Helia said, gazing at his beautiful wife. Even having her hair in a mess made her look like an angel to him.

"Then cook, don't look at me like that. It makes me feel shy." Flora said, innocently, hiding her face with her bangs. Helia chuckled and pushed her bangs behind her ear. She was blushing.

"You look like a tomato right now." Helia commented, mocking her. She nudged him lightly.

"The smell's nice." Flora said, taking in the aroma of the food.

"We are a match made in heaven, Flora. You cook well and I cook fairly nice too."

"That's the only similarity we have." Flora said, bringing his hopes down.

"So what? Opposites attract. We might be the best example." Helia said, hugging her waist. Flora brought her right hand to his face and caressed his cheek.

"You'll never leave me, right? Cause I'd die-" Flora was about to say when Helia hushed her, placing his index finger on her lips.

"Never say that. I'll always be by your side, no matter what happens." Helia said, gazing into her eyes. She smiled and nodded. They stayed this way for two or three minutes till Flora's smile dropped. She smelt burnt food. Helia's smile too dropped. He looked towards the stove to see his food burning, producing a pungent smoke.

"Oh God!" Helia said, running towards the stove to turn the flame off. Flora laughed at how he panicked up.

"Damn! You're too much of a distraction, Flower." Helia said, dumping the burnt food. Once he kept the pan in the dishwasher, Flora turned him towards herself.

"Lesson learnt, no romancing in kitchen." Flora said, pulling his nose, playfully.

"Who said that?" Helia said, kissing her hair. They both laughed.

**End of Flashback**

Helia snapped out of his thoughts. He missed how they used to be. But nothing could be done now, she ruined their perfect relationship. She is the one who should be guilty.

"The entire glass of milk is still full. You haven't had a bit. Come on." Flora said, taking the glass and making her daughter drink the white substance. She just had had a sip when she suddenly started to huff in suffocation. Flora's eyes widened. She knew what was happening to her.

"HELIA!" She yelled. Helia looked towards Flora to see his daughter unconscious. His eyes too widened and he ran to picked Petal up in his arms and ran towards the garage to get his car.

* * *

_**Next chapter: Flora and Helia go back to their normal roles but are distant. Petal, unknowingly,brings them a bit closer. But soon Krystal spots them together, as a family.**_


	17. Hearbreak

Helia looked through the little glass part of the hospital door to see his daughter unconscious. He gave a defeated sigh. It had been 4 hours since she had fainted. He turned around to search the doctor attending Petal. He found him nearby.

"Dr. Fredrick! May I have a word with you?" He asked the brown haired cardiologist. He nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Knightly."

"How's Petal?" Helia asked in a worried tone.

"Petal's okay now but her health will remain eccentric until the surgery. Till the surgery, even the most normal things like eating and walking can cause her to have breathlessness. If I tell you in the simplified way, because of Petal's valve's disfunctioning, the pure blood pumps back to heart and it ends mixing up with the deoxygenated blood. You need to be more careful about her from now on." The doctor replied.

"About the surgery, Dr. Frederick. I am mentally prepared for it. When is the date of operation?"

"Right now, I am running some test and prescribing some medicines for Petal. After this treatment is over, we're going to schedule the date. Keep care." The male said, giving a smile before leaving. Helia was worried about his daughter. If something happened to her in this time period, what will he do? _'I'll have to be more careful with Petal. She needs more care. I am sure she'll make it through all this.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

**Helia**'**s home...**

**At night...**

"Petal, have the medicine." Flora said, holding the spoon of syrup in front of Petal's mouth. The raven haired toddler frowned.

"No, mum. It tastes eww."

"You're being moody again, sweetie. Come on, be a good girl and have it." Flora said, in a more strict tone.

"No mummy. I don't like its taste."

"Petal-" Flora said again but was cut off by Helia.

"Okay, if Petal takes her medicines, then we'll go to beach tomorrow." The raven haired male suggested the toddler.

"We'll also have ice cream?" Petal asked. Helia nodded with a smile.

"Yes, we'll also have ice cream. Oh, Papa totally forgot. I had brought some books for you." He said, taking some books from the bedside table.

"Cinderella, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, many of them. We'll read them if you have the medicine." Helia said, using his tact to make his daughter have the medicine. Petal nodded and took her medicines.

"You like these stories?" He asked to the toddler, showing her the books.

"I like them a lot!" She answered, happily. "Please read me the stories."

"Okey then."

"Papa, promise me. Please don't go after I am asleep." Petal said, hopefully.

"Okay, as you say. You know what, Petal has her own room, how about we go there and listen to the story?" Helia offered. Petal nodded and smiled.

"Okay then, let's go." The raven haired male said, getting up from the bed. Petal stood up on the bed and Helia picked her up.

"Papa's lovely daughter." He said, kissing her on the cheek and exiting the room. Flora stayed there and dusted the sheets. Why did he do this? He knows the only reason why she was here was Petal. Whatever happens, she'll leave with Petal as soon as the surgery is executed.

* * *

**In the morning...**

Helia turned in his sleep, only to get the feeling of uncomfortableness. He opened his eyes to find himself in Petal's room with his daughter besides him, sleeping peacefully. He then remembered that he had fallen asleep last night while reading stories to his daughter.

He rubbed his eyes to wake himself up. Checking his watch, he let out a low groan. He was late, horribly late. He gently got out of the bed, in order to not wake up Petal. He then put a huge teddy in Petal's and so that she is comfortable. He then watched Petal sleep soundly. She looked terribly cute while sleeping. He smiled to himself and kissed her head.

* * *

**In Verolina...**

"Ma'am, this is Flora's leave application. She's in Leathivia for her daughter's treatment. She'll be there for 2 or 3 weeks more." Nioebe said, keeping the envelope on the desk of the principal of Linphea Academy.

"She can have the leave for the entire of her lifetime. We don't need her anymore." The principal said, crossly. It had been a month and Flora hadn't come.

"Ma'am, you do understand that her daughter isn't fine. At least consider this."

"I know that Ms. Flora's daughter isn't well but it would be against school rules. She is a wonderful teacher, so we gave her a lot of leaves but now we are making her students suffer. Please understand our obligations." The principal explained. Nioebe nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for your time." She said, leaving the cabin.

* * *

**Back to Leathivia...**

"Which color for this one?" Flora asked Petal. They were sitting in the living room, drawing and coloring.

"Orange." Postal said, concentrated in her drawing. Flora smiled to herself, looking at the drawing. Even for a 4 year old, her art was marvelous. The brunette took out the orange color pencil from the coloring kit and kept it on the side.

"Looks like someone's drawing something." A voice said. Flora and Petal looked up to see Helia.

"Good afternoon Papa." The raven haired toddler greeted. Helia smiled at her.

"Good afternoon to you to, dear." He said, taking a seat besides her.

"See, I made this house." Petal said, showing her art book. Helia took it and looked at the drawing. He smiled at it in admiration. His daughter had gotten his artistic genes. The drawing was very detailed, not something a ordinary four year old could draw.

"It's superb, dear! Whose house is this?"

"It's the house of Petal, Mamma and Papa." Petal said, happily. Helia's smile dropped. Flora shifted her eyes to her feet, to avoid awkwardness. She then remembered, she needed to help out the cook.

"You're sitting with her?" She asked to Helia, standing up to leave. He looked up and nodded.

"I am going to the kitchen. Please don't let her run." She said, leaving.

"Can I color too?" Helia asked to Petal. She nodded.

* * *

Flora entered the kitchen and went to the kitchen island to cut the vegetables.

"You never leave Petal alone? Now that Sir has come, you have come here." The cook said. Flora nodded.

"Petal is not okay. That's why we can't leave her alone for a minute." Flora said, peeling the potatoes.

"I'll pray for her, Young Mistress. May the child be fine again." The cook said. Flora smiled.

"Amen to that." She replied. They were both cooking for a minute or two in silence, until the cook broke the silence.

"Sir loves to eat chinese food, right?" She asked, beating an egg. Flora stiffened at the question

"I don't know." The brunette replied, nonchalantly. The cook stopped beating in shock.

"What? You don't know what Sir likes to eat?" The cook asked, confused.

"Yes, I don't know."

"But a wife should know what her husband likes." The cook said. Flora rolled her eyes. Husband?! Someone who doesn't even trust you a tad bit? Who hurts you so bad? Someone with whom you are super awkward? Who hates your guts? It's better not having a husband that having a this kind of husband.

"So what? Every wife doesn't know what her spouse likes or not and please-" She was cut off when Helia entered the kitchen.

"It's Aunt Nioebe. She wants to talk to you." He said, handing her the phone. Flora nodded as he left.

"Yes, Aunt Nioebe, how are you doing?" Flora asked into the phone.

_"I am totally fine. How's Petal now? I heard that she had another one of her attacks. I hope she's okay now." _Nioebe said.

"Yes, she's okay now. But she'll only be alright after the surgery. Please pray for her well being."

_"I pray for her everyday, sweetie."_

"Thank you, Aunt Nioebe. All she needs right now is wishes of well being. Anyway, I forgot to ask. Did you give my leave application to the principal?" Flora asked. Nioebe gulped. Flora was already going through a lot, hearing that she was fired would only worry her more.

_"Oh, dear! Curse my memory. I forgot. I'll submit it in a day or two."_ Nioebe lied, trying to cover up the bad news of her getting fired. _"Anyway, why do you need this job anymore? You're now at your husband's house. And Helia has changed a lot since the last time I talked to him. I talked to him right now, he's no more the angry and blunt Helia-"_

"No, Aunt. Nothing's changed. This is just a temporary adjustment. After Petal's surgery, I have to come back to you only. I have a lot of work right now. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Flora said, trying to avoid the topic.

_"Okay then, bye. Take care of Petal and yourself." _Nioebe said, hanging the call. Flora kept the phone. She then went to the living room to keep it on its place. She found Petal almost breaking into a sprint.

"Petal, Petal! Stop, dear. You're not supposed to run, remember?" Flora said, stopping her, just in time.

"Oh, sorry, Mamma! I forgot. I wanted to show Papa my sketches." Petal said, innocently.

"Okay. I'll call Papa. Sit on the couch." Flora said. Just then, Helia walked in.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Petal wanted you to see her sketches." Flora said, going to leave the room.

"Wait. Next time, I'll prefer you don't discuss personal matters with servants. This is my house and I won't tolerate it." He said, curtly. Flora gave him an equally mean look.

"I know that this your house. You don't have to say that. Even for me, this is just your house. Next time, I'll be careful." Flora said, admitting her mistake.

"You better be. This is just a momentary adjustment, that's all." Helia said, flatly.

"You're correct. This is just a momentary adjustment, that's all." Flora said with the same blandness, leaving the room. Helia glared at her retreating figure. He turned around to see Petal sitting on the couch. His face face instantly lit up.

"So, why was my baby calling me?" He said, hugging her.

"Look at these." Petal said, giving him an portfolio of her sketches. Helia browsed through them with an impressed look.

"Petal is just like her Papa. Even Papa draws a lot." He said, smiling at her. The toddler have him an excited look.

"Really?"

"Yes, Papa can also teach you some." Helia said, grabbing a pencil nearby. He took a sheet of paper on a clipboard and started teaching Petal some artwork.

* * *

Krystal, sporting a loose pink t-shirt and a pair of denims, was about to open the refrigerator when her phone rang. She looked at the screen to see the name 'Stupid Josh' flashing across the screen, causing her to let out a exasperated sigh.

"Why in the world does he call me?" Krystal muttered to herself. She cleared her throat and put up a fake sweet voice. She picked up the phone.

_"Hello Krystal!"_ Josh said, excitedly. The lavender haired female rolled her eyes at his excitement.

"Hi jer- Josh." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. She almost uttered jerk instead of Josh.

_"I hope you're missing me." _ Josh said. Krystal tried her best to not snicker. Missing him? She had far better things to do with her life.

"Of course I am! Anyway, how did you remember to call me so early in the morning?"

_"I just wanted to hear your voice before leaving for university." _Could be stop it? He was getting too cheesy for Krystal's liking.

"Even I was thinking to call you right now." She lied. She had to admit to herself, she was a good actress.

_"That's what love is like." _Josh said, making her roll her eyes again. _"Anyway, when you're moving here? How long are you going to make me wait?"_

"I've waited so many years for you, can't you wait a few months for me?" Krystal said, faking sweetness.

_"Hell to yes, of course I can! I can wait the entire lifetime for you."_ Josh said, romantically. All Krystal right now wanted to do was puke, cause this guy was disgusting her with his over cheesy one liners.

"Hello Josh, can you hear me? I am not getting a signal. Hello, hello." Krystal said, pretending as if she wasn't getting any signal. She then hung up the call. _'What a loser! May he rot in hell.' _She thought to herself. She took out the bottle of juice from the fridge and poured it in a glass. Taking a sip from it, she let out a grown. When was this dork actually going to stop chasing her? No idea. She heard footsteps come down from the stairs.

"Hey, Krystal! When did you arrive from the office?" Her mother asked.

"Just a while ago." She replied in a distributed voice. Sara frowned.

"Why that long face? What happened?" She asked her daughter.

"When will that imbecile stop chasing me?!" Krystal gritted through her teeth.

"Who? Is it Josh again?" Her mom asked.

"Who else can be so dumb?" Krystal said, annoyed. Sara laughed.

"Seriously, that guy confuses me. When he doesn't call, he doesn't call for months and when he starts calling, he calls you every hour." She said with a chuckle.

"Mom, do you find this funny?"

"No, dear. It's just that, stop worrying about it. Once you get married to Nex, I'll handle him." Sara said. Krystal frowned.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you that I ain't marrying any guy except Helia? I am going to get him, today or tomorrow." Krystal said, tracing the rim of her glass.

"Krysty, Helia is not interested in you. It's been 4 years, for Pete's sake! How long are you going to wait for him?! Believe me, dear, Nex is the best guy for you. Please don't reject-"

"Mom, my mood's already ruined. Please don't ruin it further. I don't wanna talk about it right now." The lavender haired female said, perplexed. She kept the glass down and went away. Sara looked at her daughter's retreating figure in concern. _'You never want to talk about it.' _She thought to herself.

* * *

Flora was searching for Petal as it was her bedtime. She was not her room, so she would probably be in Helia's room. When she was about to enter the room, she heard...

"This movie is so nice, Papa!" A child like voice said. Flora smiled, of course it was Petal.

"Why wouldn't it be? After all, Papa had brought it for his daughter." A gruff, male voice said. Flora's smile fell. Helia.

"What's the name of this character?" Petal asked, pointing towards an alligator in the movie. Helia and his daughter had been watching a cartoon movie in his laptop, sitting in the bed.

"His name is Wally the gator. It's an alligator, you know that? But it is a friendly alligator, it doesn't eat anyone."

"Really?" Petal asked with shock. Helia chuckled at her reaction and nodded. Petal smiled and Helia kissed her forehead as she cuddled in his chest. Flora couldn't help but smile. Though this person hated her guts, though they had a terrible past, he still loved her daughter. She remembered that Helia used to have tea at this point of time. She nodded to herself and made her way towards the kitchen.

Reaching the kitchen, she started finding the ingredients.

"I can make the tea." The cook said while chopping the vegetables. Flora shook her head.

"It's okay. I'll make it myself." She said, gathering the ingredients and putting them in the tea maker. It's was just being when Helia walked in.

"Jacklyn, please make my evening tea." He said to the cook.

"I am making the tea." Flora announced. Helia frowned but shrug it off . He sighed and went back to his room. When Flora had prepared the tea, she poured it in two mugs. She put them in a tray and went to Helia's room. Flora entered the room and put Helia's tea on his bedside table.

"You know what's happening in this movie? Some hunters have come to hunt down Wally." He said to Petal when he noticed the the mug placed.

"Kay, Papa's dear. Let's go get some sleep." He said, putting his laptop on the table.

"Aren't you going to read me a story?" She asked, disappointed.

"Oh, yeah. Let's read some stories."

"Okay, Petal. After you listen the stories, Mamma's going to come to take you to your room for sleeping, hmm?" Flora said to her daughter.

"Mamma, can't you come, sit and listen to the stories with me?" Petal said, urging her.

"Okay, I'll stand here and listen to the stories."

"No, Mamma. I want you to come and sit besides me." Petal said, patting the place next to her. That used to Flora's side of bed.

"Petal, good kids don't argue with elders, right?" Flora said.

"Mamma, please, please, please, please." Petal begged, making puppy dog eyes. Flora had to give in. Who could resist those eyes?! She nodded and sat on that side.

"Papa, start the story, please." Petal said to Helia. He smiled and nodded. Taking a book from a shelf, he began reading.

"This is the story of Snow White. Once upon a time, there lived a lovely Queen who had a daughter named Show White." He read. Petal kept her head on Flora's shoulder while she listened to her father. Flora ruffled her hair in adoration. Helia watched this mother daughter bonding moment from his side. They both looked adorable together. He smiled and went back to reading the story.

* * *

Morning arrived to find the little 'family' asleep peacefully. Helia was sitting, **(A/n: I wonder how he fell asleep that way) **having one of his arms around Petal and his hand on her hand. Flora also had fallen asleep at some point of time, while which she didn't realize that her hand sat on top of Helia's. Suddenly, the raven haired male woke up, only to feel softness on his right hand. He looked towards his hand to see Flora's hand on his. He scowled and yanked his hand away from hers. The brunette female woke up because of this, she was a light sleeper. She looked towards Helia to find him glaring at her. She turned her head away, got up from her bed and went out of his room. She had no place in that room, and she never will have any place in that room.

Helia sat on his bed, touching the back of his right hand, where Flora had accidentally placed her hand. Why did he have to yank it out? Even if she had cheated on him, lied to him, she still had a place in his heart. Helia shook his head at this thought. No, his love for her has died years ago. She was nothing but his child's mother, that's all. Nothing more.

* * *

"Come on, Petal. You need to brush your teeth." Flora said, taking Petal to her washroom. Helia smiled at the sight of his daughter and started organizing her bed while she brushed her teeth. Just then his phone rang. He took his phone out of his pocket to see the name 'Mom' flashing across the screen. He smiled and picked it up.

"Good morning, Mom. How are you doing?" He said into the phone.

_"Good morning to you too, __Helia! I am fine here. How about you? When I am present there, you come late from office. Now that I am not there to lecture you, I am sure that you wouldn't have even left your office till yet." _Liliana complained, making Helia chuckle. He leaned against Petal's bed.

"It's not that. I am not so busy anymore." He replied to be cut off by Flora entering the room. She opened the cupboard to take out Petal's clothes.

"Right now , I am in a really happy place. I am really enjoying myself. Hope you come back soon." He continued on the phone.

_"I am trying to come sooner but the work load here is terrible. But still I'll try. Okay then, sweetie, bye." _

"Bye." Helia said, hanging the call. Keeping the phone back into his pocket, he gave Flora a pointed look.

"It was my mother's call." He said, trying to annoy Flora. It had become his sadist pleasure to make Flora feel bad. The brunette turned around to face him with an equally sharp look. Helia walked towards her and stopped almost a hand away from her.

"I had to lie to Mom because of you. What can I tell her? That my estranged wife had returned after 4 and a half years, out of nowhere? Or should I tell her that I even have a daughter, who is going to have an open heart surgery?" He seethed at her, his face showing only antagonism for her. He punched the wall besides her head, making her flinch.

"Being a man, I couldn't handle this shock. How am I going to explain this to my mother without shocking her? Tell me!" He demanded, getting too close for the brunette's comfort. She put on a strong face and answered,

"This isn't my matter of concern, Helia. All I care about is Petal's health. Once she is fine again, we're out of here." She said, hatred spilling out of every word she uttered. Helia's hand dropped to his side, in dismay. Flora turned and left for the washroom. Helia gritted his teeth in frustration. She was going to take Petal away, yet again. He couldn't believe how heartless she could be. And that once he was in love with this heartless person.

* * *

Helia, Krystal and Nabu were sitting together in a restaurant as they were going to have a meeting nearby the place. Nabu was smoking whereas Helia and Krystal were drinking a fruit punch. Knowing that Helia too smokes, Nabu offered him a cigarette. Helia shook his head, declining him. Nabu arched his eyebrow.

"Helia Knightly is declining a cigar, did the Sun rise from the west today?" Nabu said, mocking him. Helia chuckled and shook his head.

"No, Nabu. I am trying to quit smoking." He said. Nabu's eyes widened in amazement.

"You're trying to quit smoking? Tell me this is a joke." Nabu said, laughing at his friend. Helia rolled his eyes.

"I know if it's hard for me but you, being my close friend, should encourage me instead of mocking my trial." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Smoking is a bad habit and it should be quitted. Wow, who happened to give you this 'wonderful' advice?" Nabu said, still surprised by the positive change in him.

"There are some people who care about me. One is sitting across me." He said, pointing towards Krystal, who giggled. Just then Helia's phone rang. He took out the phone and smiled at the Caller ID.

"Just a second, guys. It's an important call." He said, excusing himself and going to a place where he was out of their earshot. He picked up the call.

"Hi, Petal. How are you doing, sweetheart?" He asked in the phone, smiling brightly. Unfortunately, Krystal was watching his every move. _'He is smiling so much. It can't be Aunt Liliana, he doesn't smile that bright while talking to her. It's someone else, who makes him more happy than I do. And soon I am going to figure out who this someone is.'_ Krystal thought to herself.

_"Papa, I want to go to the zoo. Mamma is not take me there." _Petal answered.

"Okey, dear. Papa will arrive soon and then we'll go to the zoo."

_"No, Papa. I want to go to the zoo right now. Please, pretty please." _Petal begged. Helia let out a defeated sigh. She always used this trick cause she knew it worked very well. He had to cancel the meeting.

"Alright! I am arriving home right now. Get ready." He said, hanging the call. He went back the table.

"Sorry, guys. An important thing has come up. I'll have to go." He said, about to leave when Krystal stopped him.

"What about the meeting, Helia?" She asked, worriedly.

"I guess we'll have to cancel it. We'll have it scheduled for later, don't worry about that. Okay then, bye." He said, leaving in hurry. Krystal was truly shocked by his sudden changes. Cancelling a meeting was far off, Helia didn't even leave the office till late night. Now, he was out off the office as soon as he could. He was now really happy. His smile wasn't superficial anymore. It was more meaningful, more emotional. He was changing, and it was not because of her. It was because of someone else who is seemingly very important to him. Krystal needed to kick out that person, out of his life. He was hers, no one else's.

* * *

"Mamma's not talking to me." Petal said, sadly. Helia raised his eyebrow.

"What happened? Did you trouble her?" He asked.

"Kind of. You remember I called you? Actually Mamma hadn't allowed to call you. Still I disobeyed her. So, she's angry with me. She said that I was a bad girl who didn't obey her elders." Petal explained guiltily. Helia nodded his head in understanding.

"So, your Mamma thinks that you called me?"

"Yes, that's the reason why she scolded me."

"Hmm... We can do one thing. We can say a white lie. Your Mamma isn't sure whether if I called you or you called me. We'll tell her that I called you to tell you that we're going to zoo." Helia suggested. He didn't want her to be upset about this.

"No, Papa. It's a sin to lie. God gets very mad at you if you lie." Petal said, warning him. Helia smiled at her innocence and nodded.

"Very true. What you say is absolutely right. Who teaches you these nice things? Your teacher?" Helia asked, ruffling her hair.

"No, Mamma said that to me." Petal said. Helia's jaw clenched. _'Such a hypocrite.'_ He thought to himself. All of a sudden, Flora entered the room. Helia looked towards Petal and they both nodded their heads in silent agreement.

"Mamma, won't you come with us in the zoo?" Petal asked.

"No, you can go with your Papa." Flora said, keeping Petal's crayons back to their places. Petal gave Helia a look that shouted 'Please help!' Helia sighed and nodded.

"Okey, what happened? Why are you mad at Petal?" Helia asked to Flora.

"Because Petal disobeys her parents and doesn't listen to them." Flora replied, looking at Petal.

"No, Petal's a good girl. She is promising me that from now on she'll obey everything, right?" Helia asked Petal, who in turn nodded her head.

"Promise?" He asked, holding his hand out.

"Promise." Petal said, keeping her hand on his. Helia smiled and kissed her hand.

"Now will you talk to me, Mamma?" Petal asked Flora. The brunette smiled and nodded her head. The raven haired toddler grinned from ear to ear. She jumped up from her bed and hugged Flora. Flora returned the embrace.

"Okey then, Petal's Mamma will give her a kiss and then she'll get her ready for the zoo, right?" Helia said, getting up from the bed. Flora nodded.

"Come on, Petal. Let's get changed." She said, taking her daughter's hand and walking her to the walk in closet.

* * *

**After arriving from the zoo...**

The family has just entered the house when Sam came out of nowhere.

"Sir, there are some guests in the lounge. They were saying they wanted to meet you and Young Mistress." He said. Helia nodded. They walked to the lounge to find Sky and Bloom sitting with two children.

"Hey Sky, long time no see." Helia said, pulling Sky into a bro hug. They then pulled out.

"Yeah, you just forgot this unworthy friend of yours." Sky said, mocking him. Helia chuckled.

"I see, you still have the habit of pulling people's legs. No difference. I am gravely disappointed." Helia mocked back. They both tried to keep a straight face for a while but failed miserably by bursting into a fit of laughs.

"Take a seat." Helia said, ushering them to get seated. They all sat on different couches.

"So, how had it been in Eraklyon? I hope you are not bothering Bloom with your sarcastic nature." Helia said, earning a glare from Sky. He laughed it off. "I was just joking! Anyway, how are you all?"

"We've been pretty fine. Life in Eraklyon is awesome. Daphne happened to have her wedding planned here. So we thought, why not visit you?" Sky replied.

"Flora, it's been a while since I saw you. But you look the same, fresh and beautiful as always. You remember you had to our's for a banquet?" Bloom asked Flora. The brunette smiled and nodded.

"Petal, why don't you go and make some friends? Take them to your room and show them your toys." Helia said to Petal, indicating towards Sky's and Bloom's children. The toddler nodded, got up and took the two toddlers with her to her room.

**In the kitchen...**

"Everything is untouched. Don't you cook fancy dishes? All of these things get wasted." Flora said to the cook, closing the fridge. Just then Helia entered.

"Jacklyn, some guests have come over. So we're going to have a feast. Make some dishes." Helia said to the cook.

"But Sir I don't know how to cook fancy dishes. I just know how to cook ordinary dishes." The cook replied, guiltily.

"The dishes will be ready. Don't worry about them." Flora said, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"No, you needn't cook. Jacklyn, cook the dishes you know." He said, exiting the room. He didn't Flora to cook because her cooking just used to bring back all the memories and he wanted to forget them, erase that phase from his life.

* * *

**At night...**

"So, how did you like your new friends?" Helia asked Petal while he was combing her hair. Flora was making her bed.

"They were very nice, Papa. But can I ask for something?" Petal asked, playing with the hem of her tee. Helia smiled and nodded.

"Papa, even I want a brother like Claire. I want someone to play with. Please, Papa." Petal said, hesitantly. Helia's smile dropped. He stopped combing her hair. Flora too froze. Her cheeks burned.

"Petal, what rubbish are you talking about?! Listen to the bedtime story silently and go to sleep else I'll tell Papa to not read you the story." Flora scolded Petal, before leaving the room in embarrassment. The father and daughter sat in silence for some minutes before Helia broke the silence.

"It's okay, dear. You know your Mamma has a temper, right? Come on, we'll read a good story today." Helia said, picking Petal up and holding her against his hip.

* * *

**After two weeks...**

The Knightly family was sitting in a restaurant. They had got back from Petal's check up. The doctor had said that there were only two more weeks left for Petal's surgery. It was time they had started mentally preparing her for it.

"Papa, what did the doctor uncle say?" Petal asked, playing with her soft toy. Helia looked towards Flora, who shook her head, indirectly telling him that now was not the time to tell Petal about the surgery.

"Doctor uncle said that Petal is such a good girl. She takes her medicines at time too. So, we should take her to a restaurant and make her have her favorite foods." Helia replied to Petal.

A certain lavender haired female was about to leave the venue when she spotted the family, together. Her eyes went so wide that they looked as if they'd come out of their sockets. Flora was... back?! How could this happen? She took angry steps towards their table and came to an halt in front of them.

"Hi, Helia." She said, menacingly to the male. He looked up from the menu to find Krystal standing, fuming. "Didn't you need to attend a seminar?"

"I- I couldn't make it." He stuttered in nervousness, not looking at her. She smirked bitterly.

"I see the reason why. So, you returned again, Flora."

Flora didn't reply and stayed silent, ducking her head.

"When did this family reunion take place? I never got informed." Krystal said, letting out a acrimonious chuckle. Noticing a girl sitting next to the brunette, she raised her eyebrow. She looked like a mini version of Helia. Oh, so it was Helia's daughter.

"And, is this your daughter?" She asked to Flora.

"Yes." The brunette answered with a sharp look.

"And maybe even yours?" She asked to Helia, who chose to remain silent. Krystal's smirk turned more bitter.

"You're very lucky, Helia. After 4 years, not only did you get your beloved wife back but also got a brought up child." Krystal said, making Helia stand in anger. Flora started to talk to Petal to distract her from this _conversation_.

"Enough, Krystal. We are in a public place. Don't make me say hurtful things to you. _Get lost."_ Helia said, angrily. He couldn't just let her insult his daughter. Flora wrapped her arms around Petal to keep her from hearing or seeing Helia so angry.

"I was just going, Helia. When I saw you guys here, I just came to say hi. I'll go." Krystal said, hurt because of the last two words. She turned her eyes to Petal and gave her the sickeningly sweet smile. "Bye, dear."

And with that, she left the restaurant as silent tears ran down her face.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So sorry for not updating fast. I am lazy person, I can't help it. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. There's a lot of drama coming up. Get ready for that.**

**Just today, I saw the number of reviews, and I was.. STUMPED. I was like 'Are my eyes fine? I am seeing things****. For sure, I wouldn't get those number of reviews in my entire lifetime. I am just seeing things!' You guys are awesome. A Wi-Fi hug to all of you! You go, Glen Coco!**

* * *

_**Next chapter: Krystal is very depressed with the fact that Flora has come back. So she calls Liliana and tells her this news. Liliana arrives in Leathivia the very next day, shocking Helia.**_


	18. Caught

Krystal ran into her mansion, wiping away her unstoppable tears. She was speeding up the stairs when her mother noticed her state. Sara's eyes widened at the sight of her daughter crying uncontrollably.

"Krystal, what happened? Why are crying, sweetheart ?" She asked worriedly, trying to catch her arm but Krystal was too quick. The crying female wasn't in the mood to face anyone, let alone her mother. She got to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Taking the support of the door, she slid down to the floor, crying her eyes out. She'd waited 4 years, 4 freaking years for that man. She'd been so patient, but at last, what did she get? Flora and Helia together?! With a freaking four year old who's their daughter?!

"Kristy sweetheart, please open the door! I am getting worried." Her mother yelled from the other side of the door, banging it repeatedly. Krystal groaned in exasperation. Couldn't get mother at least let her cry in peace?! Thinking that she'll leave eventually, the lavender haired female ignored the ruckus and continued to cry. But when the banging the door got louder and Sara's sobs were heard, Krystal sighed and opened the door.

"Oh dear child, what's wrong with you? Look at yourself, what you've done?! You know we can talk, it'll make the pain go away. Come on." Sara said, trying to get her daughter talking.

"Mamma, please leave me alone! Don't worry, I just wanna cry. Won't commit suicide." Krystal said, closing the door on Sara's face. The elderly female sighed ruefully and left her daughter's room's threshold, as Krystal continued to cry.

Hearing her mother leave, Krystal dialed Lilliana's number. Helia really thought that she won't do anything? She'd not let him lie to his mother about this entire thing.

_"Hello Krystal! How are you, my dear?" _Lilliana asked lovingly into the phone. But when she heard sobs coming from the other line, her eyes widened._ "Krystal, you okay?"_

"You think I am okay? How can I be okay with that slut being with Helia?!" Krystal yelled.

_"Slut? What are you talking about, Krystal?!"_

"Flora has returned, Aunt, Flora's returned. She's again gonna steal Helia away from me!" Krystal sobbed.

_"Flora? No, she can't return. You must have had a misconception. Maybe it wasn't Flora." _Lilliana said, doubting that her son's wife would return after the humiliation that she suffered. And Helia couldn't possibly accept her.

"No, Aunt. You're the one with the misconception. Helia's been lying to you all this time. I saw them with their daughter in a restaurant with my own fudging eyes! They looked like a happy little family! You cannot let this happen, Aunt. Please come back quickly." Krystal said, angrily. Lilliana was taken aback by the reply. Helia couldn't do this. Her son couldn't this. Lilliana resisted here urge to scream in frustration and cooled herself down.

"I see, so he's been lying to me. I can't do anything about that but...I am just curious, as my memory reminds me, that girl had quite an ego. Why would she come back after all that has happened? Can you just get this information? I'll just check the possible flights to Linphea for tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll do that but... Just come quickly. Bye." Krystal said, hanging the call. After this, she called Helia's landline number.

_"Hello?" _A toddler's vice asked from the other line. _'Must be their daughter.' _She thought to herself.

"Hi, dear. How are you?" Krystal asked, faking sweetness.

_"I am fine but who are you?"_

"It's Aunt Krystal talking. Remember, the one you meet at the restaurant today?"

_"Oh! I remember."_

"Good. Um... Where are your parents?"

_"Mamma is cooking lunch and Papa is coming home from office, he needs take me for the check up."_

"Check up? Are you ill?

_"Actually, Aunt Krystal, my heart's really weak. Doctor uncle gives me some medicine so that my heart's okay again." _Petalsaid just when Flora arrived to check if her daughter was doing okay. Seeing her talking on the phone with someone, she raised an eyebrow.

"Dear, who are you talking to?" She questioned Petal. Krystal, from the other line, heard it and got alert.

"Aunt Sara."

"Oh, give me phone. You go and drink your juice, it's on the table." Flora said and put the phone on her ear.

"Hey Flora. Long time no see. Heard that you came back?" Krystal said, smirking. Flora could literally hear the smirk in her voice.

_"I don't find it important to answer that. What were telling my daughter?"_

"Your daughter...You think you really have gotten your place back? Don't make yourself that proud. Go back to where you came from with your fucking daughter."

_"Dare you say anything about Petal! And as I said earlier, I really don't want to talk to you. Please try not to to talk to my daughter again."_ Flora said, hanging the call.

* * *

**Next day...**

"So, how have you been?" Aisha said, as Flora took a seat besides her. She had arrived to 'check on her ', as she said.

"Very fine, Aisha. What about you?"

"Worried about you, my friend." Aisha said, making Flora laugh.

"Me? You don't have to! Just be worried about Petal. Her surgery date is approaching and I am getting nervous because of that." Flora said as her smile fell off her face. Aisha nodded. But they didn't know that a certain blue haired male was overhearing their conversation.

"Flora, about Petal... how is she doing? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Very well, Aisha, she's very happy. Helia's love has somewhat induced a new life into her. I never knew she could be this ecstatic."

"So, I think Helia's being a good father?" Aisha asked, not very sure if that was true.

"Yes, he's being a very good father for Petal. Aisha, not every father is like him and I am grateful that he's not one of careless parents. They both have mingled up so well that it seems like Petal has always been him." Flora said and Aisha smiled.

"Good to know that. Flora, there's a thing I wanted to talk you about. I hope you don't mind." Aisha said.

"Look, you say that I am the one who doesn't consider you a friend. Aren't you doing the same thing now?"

"It's not that, Flo. It's just that... if Helia chooses to start a normal life with you again, please don't bring your ego in between and be with him."

"Aisha, you know what you're talking about?! You might've forgotten but I am only here for Petal's treatment. As soon as she's fine again, I'll not stay here a minute. Please try not to bring up this topic again." Flora said, sternly.

* * *

**In Helia's car...**

Helia was driving to his workplace but certainly the male wasn't really in the mood to work. Though he was over Flora now but still... it hurts when she glares him, spits venom whenever she speaks or doesn't look at him like she used to. It just pains his heart to know that she will leave, if not today today then tomorrow, she will leave him like she had years ago. And knowing that just brought back the agony he had gone through.

* * *

Helia was making a presentation for his upcoming meeting. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said, not minding to take his eyes off to look at the person.

"Good morning, Sir." A person said, who was apparently one of his close employees.

"Good morning. Anything important came up?"

"Yes Sir. Actually, you'd asked for this file today." The employee, placing a file on top of Helia's table. The raven haired male nodded.

"Thank you."

"Sir, I mustn't ask you this while such a major project is going on but I am obligated to do so. I want a leave for a week, my wife's delivery isn't going to be normal." The male said, hoping that Helia would agree.

"Your wife? As my memory serves me, did she not create a havoc at your house just a month ago? And I may add, she also left to Magix without even telling you." Helia said, frowning. He remembered what he had told him.

"Yes. Not only did she disrespect me but also misbehaved with my parents. Even the decision to go to Magix was hers."

"Then why take leave for a woman like her?"

"Sir, she's is carrying my child. This is a sensitive matter; if I don't be with her in this state then what right will I have over my own child? That's why I need to go." The male said while Helia's mind plunged into deep thought. Even he wasn't there when Petal was born. So did it mean that he had no right over his... No! It was all Flora's fault. She was the one who hid her pregnancy from him. She was the one who cheated on him. It was no fault of his, all hers.

"Sir?" The person said, making him snap back to reality. "So, may I take this leave?"

"Okay. Just send the leave application, I'll sign on it then you can go." Helia said, shifting in his chair. The employee's face brightened with a smile.

"Thank you so much Sir!" He said, leaving the cabin. Helia put a hand on his temples, trying erase a certain brunette's image that kept coming to his mind.

* * *

Flora opened the doors that lead to the garden. She really needed some fresh air. She was just starting to loosen up when she heard steps coming towards her. She turned around to see Helia.

"Petal is sleeping? I didn't find her in the living room." He said.

"Yes, she had fallen asleep after having her lunch." She answered, looking at the greenery outside. Helia nodded and remained quiet until...

"Was Petal's delivery normal?" He asked, as this question had been going around his mind for a while.

"No." Flora replied, uninterested.

"Cesarean?" He asked, though he knew answer.

"Yes."

"Why? Were there any complications?"

"Did Dr. Frederik ask any of this?" She asked, a tad bit irritated that these questions were being asked.

"No, actually I ..." Helia had nothing to say. He was just curious.

"If this is the case then I am sorry to say that I don't consider this question." She said, walking back into the house, leaving Helia with his questions.

* * *

**At night...**

"Don't worry, Aunt Nioebe. I'm fine, actually quite stubborn. Being jobless isn't a big tragedy, I've faced harder situations." Flora said to Nioebe on the phone. At last, the elderly female couldn't lie anymore and had to tell Flora about current situation.

_"I thought you might get even more stressed then you're right now, so I didn't tell you about this." _Nioebe said, giving the reason.

"It's okay, Aunt Nioebe. Right now, I care about nothing but Petal's surgery. I am just praying to God for her well-being. When her surgery is over, I'll think about how to manage this problem."

_"After the surgery? Does that mean that you both are coming back after this? Sweetheart, don't mind, but now separating Petal from her father would be unjust to her. Now that Helia considers Petal his own daughter and loves her, it would break the little one's heart to take her away from him."_ Nioebe said, knowing that Flora would again go back to her egoistic side.

"No Aunt. Only I am going to come back after this surgery." Flora boldly said, trying to fight back her tears at the thought of going away from daughter.

_"Only you? What do you mean?"_

"Aunt Nioebe, I've understood my limit. I couldn't pay for this surgery, how on earth can I say that I'll be able to raise her on my own?!"

_"What are trying to say, Flora?"_

"Petal's betterment is in staying with her father. She can get everything here, top notch education, amazing life; which I can never give her with my meagre earnings."

_"Flora, don't take an emotional step. You'll regret it later." _Nioebe said, trying to stop her from taking this drastic decision.

"Aunt, you'll think the same way when you see her. In mere weeks of Helia's love and affection, Petal has started to live a normal life, she has started to feel happy. Even if she lays a hand over anything, Helia can buy all of it for her. And my daughter should get all the luxuries, why should she live a life of frugality? For Petal's future, I can forget my motherliness for a while." Flora said, firm on her decision.

_"Flora, this is a very difficult decision. Do you think you'll be able to live without Petal?"_

"My love for Petal has forced me take this step. And after facing all these difficulties, do I not know that only rich people are given respect in this world. Tell me, Aunt, would any of this happen to me if I had been a rich man's daughter? My daughter's future can only be safe if she lives with her father. I know that Helia is thinking to take away Petal from me on the basis of his power but before he does so, I'll myself give her responsibility into his hands." She said and hung the call, wiping the corner her eyes to prevent herself from crying.

* * *

**After two days...**

The little family was watching some television in the living room. Petal was lying on the sofa and having her head in Flora's lap.

"Papa?" Petal said, turning her eyes towards her father.

"Yes?"

"Today is Sunday so you're gonna stay at home, right?" She asked. Helia smiled and nodded.

"Petal's right. Papa's going to spend the entire day with his daughter."

"Can we go to the beach today?" Petal asked, hoping that her father would agree.

"Sure, why not! I'll tell Jacklynn to serve the lunch and then we'll leave the beach, okay?" Helia said, explaining the entire plan.

"No, we'll also have the lunch somewhere else. I am tired of home food."

"Okay, Your Highness." He said, kissing her hand.

"Helia!" A voice yelled. Helia turned around to see his mother with a very furious face._ 'I am dead.' _He thought to himself.

"Mom, good afternoon." He greeted, awkwardly.

"What's happening here?" She said in a menacing tone.

"Mom, this is my daughter, Petal." He said to her. Turning to Petal, he said, "Petal, this is your grandmother, greet her."

"Good afternoon, Grandma." She greeted in a scared tone, seeing Lilliana's angry disposition.

"Good afternoon my foot! Helia, how did you believe this women?! She came after 4 years saying that this girl is your daughter and you believed it! How dumb can you be?!" Lilliana yelled at her son.

"Mom, Petal's ill and you're scaring her. Please lower you tone." He said to her. He looked towards his daughter he said,"Sweetheart, go to your room with your Mamma and play with your toys."

Flora stood up and took her daughter away from all the chaos.

"Mom, listen. I can explain." Helia said.

"Have you gone crazy, Helia? How dare you bring that characterless women into my house?!" She shouted at him.

"Mom please! At least hear me out!" The raven haired male said guiltily.

"I can't believe all the rubbish going on this house. I don't get any of this madness." The elderly female said rudely, walking to her bedroom.

"Mom, I have a reason." Helia said, defending himself. He followed her to her bedroom.

* * *

**In Lilliana's room...**

"Mom please, have some water." Helia said, offering her a glass of water. Lilliana glared at him and shook her head. Helia sighed and sat besides her.

"Helia, I cannot endure that women's presence. How did you let her in this house? I mean like, she had an affair on your back. How did you forget this?!-"

"Mom I haven't forgot any of that! I remember everything!" Helia yelled, throwing the glass of water in this process, causing it to break into pieces. Lilliana have him a death glare for yelling at her like this. Helia's anger was soon replaced by guilt. "She has just came here for Petal."

"What do you mean? Can't you see that she's here to get her place back? She'd ran away with Josh; he might have separated ways from her. That is the reason she's here now. To make you fall her fake innocence again." Lilliana said, enraged by Helia's statement.

"Mom, she has no intention of doing that, nor have I given her the allowance do so. We have nothing left between us." Helia said, picking up the pieces of glass.

"She has come here to build a relation with you again, don't you get that? See, she's making us fight here. Because she knows that I am a barrier between you two. I will not allow her to do this."

"She's just come here for her daughter. And I've allowed her to stay here for Petal. As soon as Petal's surgery is done, she'll herself leave this house."

"Helia, listen to me carefully. If you keep her in this house after Petal's surgery or give her the authority of being your wife again, I'll be forced think that my son is dead. I'll never forgive you if you forgive her." Lilliana said, warning him.

"I am sorry about this. I'll send Jacklynn here for cleaning the mess." The raven haired male said, getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

**Krystal's house...**

The lavender haired female entered her home with a bunch of shopping bags. Throwing them onto the couch, she took a deep breath in and sat on a chair.

"Where were you?" Her mother asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Went to shopping and then had coffee with friends." Krystal replied.

"You seem really happy today. Something special?"

"It is. Today Aunt Lilliana is gonna arrive. Just wait and watch, Flora will be kicked out from that house yet again." Krystal answered. Sara's smile dropped.

"How does that make a difference to you?" Sara asked, irritated that her daughter was still crazy over Helia.

"What does that mean, mamma? Flora will be insulted and thrown out from Helia's house. She'd thought that her daughter will be a useful weapon to help her stay in that house? Aunt Lilliana will throw both of them out."

"That's what I am asking. What will you get out of this family feud?"

"What I will get? Come on, don't you know what I will get back from that scum of a girl?"

"At least not Helia."

"Excuse me! Being my mother, you're saying such negative stuff?" Krystal said, angrily.

"I am saying this because I am your mother. I can't watch my only child destroy her life over a married person!" Sara replied.

"This is my life, mamma. It's my decision to make it or ruin it." Krystal said, stomping to her bedroom.

* * *

**Back to Helia's house...**

"Grandma isn't eating anything, go and ask her why, okay?" Helia whispered to his daughter as they stood in front of Lilliana's room. Petal nodded. Helia smiled and kissed her temple.

"Now go." Helia said, knocking on the door.

"Come in." Lilliana said. Helia walked in with Petal.

"Grandma, why you are not having the dinner?" Petal asked.

"Because I am not hungry." Lilliana replied.

"But Jacklynn has made wonderful curry, won't you have that?" Petal asked, going near her.

"You like curry?" Lilliana smiled as she asked.

"Yes, Grandma. I love it."

"How sweet. Come, sit here with me." Lilliana said, making her granddaughter sit besides her. "What else do you like? Um... Pizza?"

"Oh, I love pizza! I could eat it my entire life." Petal replied, making Lilliana and Helia laugh.

"Where were you till now? Why did you come here earlier? You remind of Helia's childhood. Now Petal will always stay with her Grandma, right?"

"Sure."

"Your mother had done such a bad thing by keeping you away from us." Lilliana said and Helia's smile dropped. No one else expect him had the right to insult Flora and he didn't like it when Lilliana bad-mouthed her. "Well, that doesn't matter now. Petal will stay with us, promise?"

"Promise!"

"Good. Now shall we go to have that 'wonderful' curry?" Lilliana asked and Petal nodded. The elderly female smiled and got up to go their dining table.

* * *

"Petal is very cute and sweet, isn't she?" Helia asked his mother as she prepared her bed. Lilliana smiled.

"Indeed she is. At the same time she says really funny and lovely things. But don't think that I've forgiven you for your lie nor have I forgiven that woman for what she did to you."

"Mom, I know that you're hurt because I lied to you and I have no apparent reason for that. I am really sorry and I promise that this won't happen again."

"I am ready to forgive you honey, but I'll forgive you only when you kick that characterless woman out of this house. My son cannot be so low esteemed to forget what she did our family." Lilliana said with hatred in her voice. Helia took a sharp breath in. Every time his mother mentioned that incident, every thing used to come in front of his eyes like a flashback of his past.

"Mom, it isn't needed... It isn't necessary to mention this incident again and again. I remember every single thing." Helia said, leaving his mother's room. One moment more and the incidents that happened in the morning would replay and he would again yell at his own mother.

* * *

A blue haired female opened the door that lead to Petal's room and switched on the lights. Flora stirred in her sleep as the lights were flicked on. Rubbing her eyes, she got up to face none other than her ultimate nemesis, Lilliana. She stood up from her bed and folded hands in front of her chest.

"What did you think? That you'll yet again make Helia fall into your trap of your innocence in my absence? You've come back after 4 and a half years if you doing remember, with a 4 year old toddler. You think he will accept you? Do you think I would let this happen?" Lilliana said, her voice enveloped by venom.

"Please! You can keep your son and your home to yourself. I want none of this. I've came here for my daughter's surgery. If I hadn't been forced by the sensitivity of the situation, I wouldn't have even let the shadows of either of you fall on my daughter." Flora said, not afraid of the person standing in front of her.

"Stay under your limits-"

"You stay under your limits, woman! You're not talking to the old Flora, you're currently talking Petal's mother. Your daughter in law was very weak and cowardly, that's why you did whatever you wanted do with her, like ruining her life. But on the contrary, Petal's mother is very strong minded. Dare you hinder my daughter's surgery!" Flora said, standing her ground.

"The game's not over. Don't pride this small victory. Helia accepted this girl, so what? Even now, I can kick both of you out of my house." Lilliana said, narrowing her eyes at the brunette.

"I totally believe you can do that. Can I expect a woman to love her son's child if she couldn't love her own son? Don't worry, this time you won't require any sinister plan to turn me out of this house. As soon as Petal's treatment is over, I'll leave this place. And yes, please don't worry about whatever happened 4 years ago. I won't tell any of that to your son. I don't even consider him worthy of my presence, why will I even talk to him?! Your son is a coward of a husband. He couldn't protect me, couldn't be there with me when I actually needed him. He has no place in my heart or my life." Flora said, confidently. Lilliana, taken aback by her words, left her room. Flora sat on the bed and turned to her daughter. How peacefully she had been while all of her confident was tested! Flora drew a deep breath in and kissed Petal's forehead. _'I'll be there with you through all odds and evens, my dear. No matter what, I'll always protect you.' _She thought to herself as she smiled at Petal's sleeping figure.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I am so sorry for not updating but we have this project in which I willfully took part and now I am totally regretting it. I've been super busy because of it, so, forgive me! Tell me if you like this chapter, fav or follow!**

_**Next chapter: Petal soon recognizes that Lilliana's love for her is shallow and non-existent. Josh returns again to haunt Lilliana(Good work done, man! Even I, being the author, couldn't scare her off the story). Helia is, yet again, developing a soft side for Flora. Let's just hope that the feeling reciprocated by Flora.**_


	19. Closer

A certain raven haired toddler was playing in the living room with her dolls. She was dressing them up and talking to them.

"Dolly, you want a house like mine, don't you? I'll get you a huge house. You'll have your kitchen, clothes, your own bedroom and lot many things in there." Petal said to the doll. Just then Lilliana entered, who was probably overhearing Petal.

"Your doll wants a house?" She asked her, sitting on the couch. Petal nodded.

"If you want to get her a big house them you need to have lots of money. Do you have lots of money? If person doesn't have money, then one can only buy things that they can afford. Ask this to Mom, she'll explain it to you." Lilliana told her, but this stuff was far too mature for a four year old child to understand. Fortunately enough, even Flora entered the scene at the right time.

"What's going on between you and the doll?" Flora asked, sitting besides Petal.

"Mamma, dolly wants her own house."

"Okey, we'll get that. But Petal, just like this house is yours, same way it's also dolly's house. She'll live happily with you." Flora explained.

"No mamma, dolly her own house." Petal said, stubbornly, causing Flora to chuckle.

"Fine, we'll buy dolly's house tomorrow, promise." Flora said, agreeing to Petal's demand.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. So, are these new clothes that you've dressed dolly in?"

"Yes." Petal replied. Lilliana got up and went into the kitchen. She saw various kinds of food organised in numerous plates.

"What the hell is this?" She shouted on the cook. "It seems as if someone hasn't eaten for years."

"Sorry, madam but Sir said that Petal never eats anything so whenever she asks for anything, it should be served to her that moment itself." Jacklynn said, scared of the elderly lady.

"Just for a kid? It seems as if the entire universe revolves around her! If you keep on doing this, who'll cook the lunch?! Stop this instant and prepare the meal." Lilliana shouted her. It reached the living room where Petal was playing with Flora.

"Why did Grandma scold Jacklynn so harshly?" Petal said, frowning.

"Jacklynn must have done some mistake which got Grandma angry."

"Mamma, do you like Grandma?" Petal asked. Flora was taken aback, as easy as this question sounded, the much harder it was. She wanted to tell the truth but she didn't want to spark hatred in the little toddler's heart.

"Yes. So Petal, today we'll have our lunch in your room, okay. And you need to have the entire lunch. This morning you did a lot of drama while eating your breakfast, this time, no wasting of food, okay?" Flora said and Petal nodded.

"Okay mamma."

"That's my good girl! Come on, collect all your toys, it's a mess here."

* * *

**In the hallway...**

Lilliana was passing by the hallway and at the same time Flora also had to reach to Petal's room. Seeing her monster in law coming, she said,

"Please try to act civilised around my daughter. And try to contain your evilness inside yourself. Or else I can always change my decision of not telling Helia anything. You might not like to get humiliated in front of your son."

After this, she left to her daughter's room while Lilliana glared at her retreating figure.

* * *

**In evening...**

Helia had returned from his work and was now enjoying watching TV with his daughter.

"What are you drawing, sweetie?" He asked Petal. The toddler groaned.

"Papa, I am busy. Please don't disturb me right now." She said, drawing. Helia smiled, amused by the sentence.

"Okay, sorry."

"Petal, I've made you some popcorn." Flora said, entering the living room. She placed the bowl in front of Petal and sat down on a couch.

A wedding scene was going on in the TV serial that was airing. Petal looked up and smiled.

"Papa, did Mamma and you get married this way?" She asked, curiously. Awkwardness filled the air of living room. Helia cleared his throat.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Did Mamma become the bride?"

"Yes." Helia replied, uncomfortably.

"Will you show me the wedding pictures?" Petal asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, sure, but some other day."

"No, I wanna see the albums right now."

"Petal, don't argue with elders." Flora said in a stern voice.

"If you don't show me the album, I'll not eat the dinner." Petal said, blackmailing both of them.

"Petal-" Flora was about to scold her but Helia cut her off.

"Okay, fine. Papa will show you the pictures, but you'll eat the dinner, okay?" Helia said and Petal nodded. Lilliana happened to pass by the room.

"Mom, you know where the old albums are?" He asked Lilliana.

"Yeah. It's in the cabinet of your bathroom." She replied.

"Okay. I'll get the albums." Helia said, getting up.

"I'll go with you, Papa." Petal said, standing up. Helia smiled.

"Okay, come." He said, taking her from her hand. Flora awkwardly sat there in the presence of Lilliana.

"Must say, you've trained your daughter well. You want to bring all memories back to Helia's memory? Yet again, you want to make him fall for your innocence and looks?" Lilliana taunted her and she stood up.

"Thank to God it was me who trained her. That's why she's innocent and truthful. If she would've been brought up in this house, she would be as cruel and evil as you are. She would've been a liar." Flora said, standing her ground.

"So I am a liar, and you're truthful and kind?"

"Yes. I am truthful. At least, I haven't destroyed my child's life. Being honest to the world is far, you couldn't even be true to your own son, just for the sake of your false pride."

"Stay under your limits. Remember, Helia believes me more than anything on this Earth. You really pride yourself because you've at least convinced Helia that Petal's his daughter, right? I can call up Josh here and create such a scene that your daughter's existence will be nothing but a question." Lilliana said, warning her off.

"What else can you do? Call up anyone you want, shout as many lies as you want. I don't care. I cared when I wanted to be with Helia. Now, I don't give a damn to you or your son." Flora said, coldly and walked off.

* * *

**With Helia...**

The raven haired male got up with the help of a table and opened up the cabinets. He saw many boxes there. In which one was the album present? He frowned in confusion.

"What the hell? How am I supposed to find a single album in all of these boxes?" He muttered to himself, searching the contents of every box. At last, he got the album he was looking for. He got down from the small table and opened the album.

Every single picture regarding his blissful life 4 year ago was present. The first party they had together attended, their anniversaries, her birthdays, the first time she'd worn what he had gifted her, when he confessed his love to her, their tours together... it just brought back all the happy moments. The feeling of love was rejuvenating in his heart.

_'I love you more than you love me. You're my everything, Helia.'_

Helia somehow managed to control his tears. It was all fake. He had to get over it. She possessed no feelings for him, nor did he. They are just strangers living under one roof. It's an adjustment, that's all. He regained his composure and exited room with the album. If only he had noticed the letter addressed him four years ago, lying among the other albums...

* * *

**In Krystal's house...**

The lavender haired female was reading a book when, all of a sudden, her phone started ringing. She saw the caller ID and rolled her eyes.

"Hi Josh!" She said in a fake excited voice.

"Hey darling, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"I am upset about the fact that someone had forgotten me." He said, indirectly indicating to her. Cheesy much.

"What made you think that I've forgotten you? I miss you lot."

"Then you don't need to miss me anymore."

"What do you mean?" Krystal asked, incoherently.

"See Krystal, I miss you a lot. I can't live without you anymore. Since I've completed my degree, I've booked a flight to Leathivia. I am coming back to meet you!" Josh said, cheerfully. Krystal's smile fell off. This couldn't be true. He couldn't be coming back this soon.

"Hey Krystal, you okay? Aren't you happy that I am coming back?" Josh asked, since it has been a lot of time since she answered.

"Yeah, I am really happy. So happy that I can't even say a word properly." Krystal said, dryly.

* * *

**Back to Helia's house...**

"Papa, will you please buy me a doll house?" Petal requested with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, Papa will buy Petal anything she wants." He said, organising Petal's toys.

"Will we also go to the beach?"

"Yeah, sure. Papa will take Petal to the beach tomorrow and then we'll have lunch in a restaurant. In fact, Mamma and Grandma will also go us, okay?"

"Papa, we'll not take Grandma with us. I don't like her." Petal said, frowning.

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't say such things about your Grandma. She loves you so much. She also brings so many toys and chocolates for you." Helia said, trying to clear Petal's 'misconception' about his mother.

"Grandma always scolds everyone. This afternoon she scolded Jacklynn and also got angry on Mamma. She doesn't like Mamma."

"Who said all of these things? Did Mamma say any this?" Helia said, doubting that Flora would've tried to turn Petal against his mother.

"No, didn't say anything. I saw it myself. I am telling you, Papa, she'll scold me too. I am afraid of her." Petal said, scared of her grandmother.

"Why would she scold you, sweetie? You're Grandma's princess. If Mamma has said any of this, tell her that your Grandma loves you."

"But Papa, we'll not take Grandma with us to the beach." Petal said, adamant about her perspective.

"Fine. We'll not take Grandma with us. Happy now?" Helia asked, giving up to his daughter's demand. Petal smiled.

"Yes." She answered, happily. Helia smiled and pecked Petal's forehead.

* * *

**Krystal's room...**

The lavender haired female was in deep thought when the door of her room opened to reveal her mother. She smiled and sat down on her daughter's bed.

"Why are you awake at this time?" She asked.

"Didn't get sleep. What about you?" Krystal replied, fiddling with her bedsheet covers.

"I was just going to sleep when I saw your bedroom's light on, so I came here."

"Actually Mom, Josh's coming back." Krystal said, sharing her problem.

"So?" Sara asked, nonchalantly.

"So?! He's coming back to marry me, if you don't remember." Krystal exclaimed, shocked at her mother's reaction.

"Don't worry about that. Reject him if he proposes, anyway you've the right to do that. In fact, you needn't do anything, I'll myself reject him." Her mother with the same casualness.

"Mom, stop being so childish already! He knows something that we can't afford him to reveal. He'll tell everything to Helia."

"So let him do that. Anyway, that doesn't bother us, it's gonna trouble Lilliana. In fact, I want him to return and tell everything to Helia."

"You realise what you're saying?!" Krystal shouted.

"Kristy, I've sinned a lot, blinded by your love. I blindly trusted Lilliana and look at what she's done?! Without any reason, I've ruined Flora's life and I feel as if her curses are reaching us." Sara said, softly.

"Her curses aren't going to effect us. Anyway, she was the one who stole Helia from me. It should be me who should be cursing her."

"Krystal, why don't you understand the situation?! Helia was never yours, he never thought about you more than a really good friend. He never belonged to you, sweetie. Forget him, dear, please forget him." Sara softly explained, fighting the tears that were reaching the rims of her eyes

"Sorry Mom, I can't forget him. He is my first and last love. I can't let him go." Krystal said, wiping the tears that had flowed down her cheeks. Sara hugged her daughter.

"It's getting late, please go to sleep, hmm?" Sara said, pulling away from embrace. Krystal nodded. Then, Sara got up and left the room.

* * *

**In the morning…**

**Helia's house...**

Helia slowly entered his mother's room, who was currently reading newspaper. Sitting on a couch, he cleared his throat to grab Lilliana's attention.

"You didn't go to the office till yet?" Lilliana asked, checking the clock.

"Good morning to you too." Helia said, sarcastically, making Lilliana laugh. "Yeah, I am leaving in a while."

"Actually Mom, I wanted to talk something important with you." He said, after a pause.

"Yeah yeah, speak."

"Mom, Petal is really innocent. She gets hurt by little things. She's kind of sad because you don't talk to Flora properly. Petal notices everything and she has noticed this bad blood between you two."

"Helia, what do you want to say?" Lilliana asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Mom, I understand that you hate Flora and you have the genuine reason that. But Petal loves her mother and she was really upset when you were mean with her. You can hate Flora, I don't object that. But please, talk to her normally when you're in front of Petal. I don't your image to get ruined in Petal's perspective." Helia requested.

"I am noticing that you're starting to grow a soft corner for Flora. For someone who ruined your life." Lilliana said, objectified. Helia threw his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There's nothing of that sort, Mom." Helia said, defending himself.

"There is something of that sort, Helia. You could've said anything to Petal, you wouldn't be requesting me to 'behave properly' with that woman. You want me care about the person that I hate the most?! It isn't happening anytime sooner."

"Mom, you're misinterpreting the entire situation. Petal is going to be admitted to the hospital tomorrow and day after tomorrow she'll be operated. Please understand the sensitivity the matter. Please, at least try." Helia said, as a tear slithered down his eyes. Lilliana sighed and nodded.

* * *

Lilliana walked into her room as she heard her phone ring. Picking up the phone, she sat on her bed.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Aunt Lilliana, it's Josh talking." The voice came from the other line. Lilliana raised her eyebrows in familiarisation.

"Good morning Josh. How are you doing?"

"Busy in setting up my business, Aunt. How about you?"

"Totally fine. I get to hear of you from Krystal. So... When are you coming back?" Lilliana asked.

"Actually, I had called you up to inform you about this itself. I am coming to Linphea to marry Krystal." Josh answered happily.

"Oh! That's quite a good news. When are you arriving?" Lilliana asked, pretty shocked by the information.

"My flights are booked for the week after this week. But Aunt, before I arrive, I want you to propose this wedding front of Aunt Sara." Josh said.

"Huh, me? How can do that?" Lilliana stuttered, nervously.

"See Aunt, after Mom and Dad left me, you and Aunt Sara are the only ones whom I can call my guardian. I called Krystal yesterday to inform her about my arrival she didn't seem very happy. So, I want you to go and remind her she had promised that she would marry me after I come back."

"That might have been a misunderstanding, Josh. She would never be upset by such a good news."

"Yeah Aunt, but misunderstanding or not, my marriage proposal should officially go to Krystal's house, isn't it? Come on Aunt, can't you do this little thing for me? I had done you such a big favour by helping you kick out Flora from your house. I had done it all in Krystal's love, I didn't have any personal animosity from her." Josh said, blackmailing Lilliana.

"Okay, ffine, I'll do it." Lilliana said, shocked from this statement.

"How's Helia?"

"He's fine."

"I hope he hasn't got to know anything about your false drama. That would cost a lot to you, wouldn't it?" Josh said, fueling Lilliana's anger. "Aunt, actually I have some very important things to do, I'll talk to you later. Good bye."

And then she heard a beep in the phone, signaling the end of the call. She had just received a very blackmailing statement someone who she thought would never even open his mouth. Running her fingers through her raven mane, she tried to the worry of getting caught go away.

* * *

Flora was folding Petal's clothes while the toddler was busy colouring her painting. All of a sudden, Helia entered the room.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing?" He asked, ruffling Petal's hair.

"Colouring, Papa." She said, concentrated in what she was presently doing. He nodded and sat down on the bed besides Flora, who shifted to keep a distance of a foot between Helia and her.

"So Mamma, have you told Petal that she needs to go to the hospital tomorrow?" He asked.

"See Papa, I've colored this painting." Petal said, showing book to her father. Helia immediately understood that she was trying to deviate the topic, she didn't want to go to the hospital.

"Hmm, it's really good. Of course it would be, my daughter's also so such a good girl. She only does good things." Helia said, wiping away tears that had managed to escape from his eyes. "Okay, the good doctor uncle has said that Petal will be admitted to the hospital tomorrow. He said that he'll give you good treatments and medicines that Petal is okay again. After that, Petal can do anything, she can play as much as she wants and run around like other children."

"And doctor uncle also said that Petal can bring as many toys as she wants. Sent can bring ask of her DVDs to the hospital. So we will see a lot of Tom and I, won't we mamma?" Helia said, looking towards Flora. The brunette nodded. Petal frowned, she had never lived without her parents, especially her mother. She wasn't planning to go to the hospital anytime sooner.

"Petal will not do any mischief, will she? She'll be the good girl she is. There can be times when they will take you to a room where Mamma and Papa will not be present. You won't cry, right?" Flora asked, trying to expose her to the hospital environment.

"Why will Petal cry? She is Papa's brave girl. She is very strong, isn't she?" Helia said, smiling. Petal looked towards ground, not very happy with the situation. Helia sighed. "Come here."

Petal walked towards them and Helia seated her between them.

"Petal, when you go to a hospital, you need to be really brave. You have to be a really good girl and you have to follow everything that the doctor says. Petal needs to show that she is very brave and she will." Helia said.

"Papa, when will we return?" Petal asked, innocently. Helia smiled and hugged her.

"Soon, dear, really soon." He said, kissing her forehead. Petal pulled away the hug.

"See Papa, I colored all of this." She said, showing her colouring book.

"Oh my! Petal's so good at colouring. Mamma, look at this." He said, seeing that Flora was starting to break down.

"It's really nice." She said, looking into the book.

* * *

It was night time. The full moon shines upon the little family that fell asleep in Helia's bedroom. Well... just two of them asleep. Flora was awake, the worry for her daughter prevented her from sleeping a wink. She was watching her daughter as it it was the last time she was seeing her. God knows what will happen during the surgery. Flora wiped the tear that left her eyes. She got up from the bed and went towards her room.

Because of the sudden movement, Helia woke up with a jerk. Seeing his daughter sleeping besides him peacefully, he smiled and kissed her forehead. He looked towards the other side and that's when he noticed that Flora wasn't there anymore. He got up to sit on the bed. She might be worried about Petal's surgery. He needed to comfort her, he had seen that this situation was making her weaker and Petal needed Flora to be strong to be there to support her. He sighed and left the room.

Flora was crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe how weak she was being but thinking about Petal's surgery just made her burst into tears. Joining her hands, she started to pray to God.

"Dear God, you're full of kindness and affection. Please shower kindness and affection on my daughter. I've become really weak, so weak that I can't believe that I am even Flora anymore. I beg for your care, God. Please! Please make her healthy again, hope that she comes back safely." She sobbed, looking upwards, hoping that the Almighty may help.

"Amen to that." She heard a choked male voice. She looked towards direction to find Helia standing there, wiping his own tears away. Flora quickly wiped her tears but failed miserably. Helia took a seat besides her.

"Flora, don't worry. God never ignores a mother's plea." He softly said. Flora felt a lump forming inside her throat and she again burst into a profuse of tears.

"I am really scared, Helia. I am totally terrified. Day after tomorrow is Petal's open heart surgery. Only God knows what pain she is going to suffer through. How can I save her from this pain?" Flora said in a choked voice, causing Helia to frown.

"Flora, don't say those things. If you become so weak, how will Petal manage through this process? God has a really huge heart, at least trust him a little. Petal's going to be perfectly alright, I guarantee you that." Helia said, trying to control his own emotions.

"She'll come back, right?" Flora asked, before starting to sob uncontrollably. Helia had to give up his ego and he held her hand in his hand.

"I promise you, she will come back healthy and fine." He said and Flora nodded, wiping her tears. Helia released her hand and she got up to leave the room.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for not updating quickly. Actually, I had my half yearly exams and guess what? I got the worst marks in my entire examination history. Well... I'll just cover up in my finals. So, how did you like the chapter? Review, fav or follow!**

* * *

_**Next chapter: Petal's shifted in hospital. Josh's returned(Yay㈳3). Helia and Flora grow even closer.**_


End file.
